Sailor Moon Eternity
by matR
Summary: cuando todo se pensaba que estaba tranquilo, algo inesperado comienza... la revelacion del pasado esta por descubrirse, una nueva aventura comienza
1. Los nuevos enemigos

**Capitulo 1 "Los nuevos enemigos?" **

Después de ver que cuatro luces desaparecían en el cielo, Serena, Darien y las demás chicas deciden ir al departamento para poder amortiguar la resiente pelea contra sailor Galaxia.

Serena: por fin todo a regresado a la normalidad y todas estamos juntas  
Rei voltea a ver a Amy: Que es lo que te preocupa?  
Amy: bueno... es que me pongo a pensar... que en donde vivirán Seiya, Taiki, Yate y la princesa Kakyuu  
Mina: bueno si nos ponemos a pensar, es verdad, su planeta había sido destruido...mmm... creo que debieron quedarse aquí.  
Rei voltea a ver a Darien y a Serena automáticamente al oír las palabras de su amiga   
Darien: bueno eso hubiera sido lo más lógico, pero ya no podemos hacer nada, sólo esperemos que encuentren un lugar pronto y seguro  
Amy: si, ya no podemos hacer nada... pero oye Darien que piensas hacer con tus estudios, ya que no fuiste todo este tiempo  
Darien: bueno pienso llamar a la universidad y trataré de empezar mis estudios lo más pronto posible.   
Serena se pone algo triste al oír estas palabra: creo que está muy bien Darien  
Algo extrañada Rei: estás bien Serena?  
Serena: si por que?  
Lita: por que es extraño que tu hayas dicho eso  
Serena: es que me he dado cuenta, que todo lo que a ustedes les haga feliz, también para mi lo será, mientras estén bien y conmigo.  
Rei: por fin, Serena está madurando, tendremos que hacer una fiesta!  
Serena: cállate Rei, no molestes  
Rei: ya no será la misma Serena! -gritando-  
Serena: no molestes  
Amy: no empiecen a pelear   
Darien: gracias Serena  
A lo que Serena se pone roja al oír estas palabras.

Mientras tanto en una parte de la galaxia, se encontraban, malheridas las sailor stars

Seiya, se levanta algo adolorido: mm creo que yo ya he estado aquí!  
Yaten: como? Yo no lo recuerdo!  
Taiki: estás seguro?  
Seiya: bueno eso creo saber, por que es muy familiar, sólo que no recuerdo cuando lo conocí  
Kakyuu: bueno, pues está oscureciendo, lo mejor será buscar un lugar para descansar un poco, y mañana nos pondremos a explorar el lugar  
Yaten se soba la cabeza: si creo que es lo mejor por que me siento muy golpeado  
Taiki: si, pareciera que alguien nos ha atacado  
Kakyuu: puede que tengamos un nuevo enemigo, así que hay que estar muy precavidos, pero por lo mientras hay que dormir  
Seiya: pero que intenciones tendrá con nosotros?  
Yaten: ya duérmete Seiya

En el departamento:

Serena: mmm... ya tengo algo de sueño... creo que ya me voy a mi casa  
Amy: si ya es algo tarde lo mejor será que yo también me retire   
Mina: pues si, lo mejor es descansar  
Rei: bueno yo también me voy, así que nos vemos mañana  
Darien: Serena, te puedo llevar a tu casa  
Serena: si  
Darien: pues buenas noches y nos vemos mañana

En el carro de Darien va Serena y él, hasta que Darien se detiene en un parque

Serena: por que te paras aquí Darien?  
Darien: me gustaría estar un rato contigo a solas -La abraza fuertemente-... Te amo Serena!  
Serena: yo también te amo mucho -ambos se dan un beso, hasta que Darien la separa y se pone algo serio-  
Darien: Serena, me gustaría que fueras sincero conmigo..., alguna vez llegaste a sentir algo por Seiya, mientras yo estaba ausente  
Serena se queda algo sorprendida: no, siempre serás el hombre de mi vida, yo a él sólo lo quería como un amigo   
Darien: lo siento Serena  
Serena: por que dices eso!  
Darien: no debí dudar de ti  
De repente se oye un ruido, como si alguien hubiera tirado algo muy pesado desde la torre más alta, se empiezan a oír unos movimientos  
Voz 1: mmm... hay que empezar a explorar esté lugar  
Voz 2: el amo, está segura que es este lugar  
Voz 1: pero lo más difícil es saber como atraparemos a los dueños de los diamantes de plata  
Voz 2: sólo tenemos la pista de uno de ellos, pero no ha sido fácil de encontrarlo  
Tanto Serena, como Darien escuchan la conversación, desde los arbustos del parque  
Voz 1: además, yo no sé por que hay que empezar con este planeta, si hay millones de seres vivientes que pueden poseer el diamante  
Voz 2: no seas tonto, recuerda que sólo aquí se encuentran esos diamantes  
Voz 1: entonces por que íbamos de un planeta a otro?  
Voz 2: por que dos de ellos estaban divagando, y dice el amo que uno de ellos está seguro que acaba de llegar a este planeta a buscar a su hermano... pero lo más extraño es que la quiere viva  
Voz 2: no será que el amo, le gusta la poseedora del diamante?  
Voz 1: yo que sé, sólo hay que tener cuidado con su acompañante, el amo dijo que es muy fuerte  
Se oyen rudos de gente a lo lejos  
Voz 2: Hay gente por aquí cerca, es mejor irnos  
Ambas personas desaparecen  
Serena: a que se refieren con todo eso, lo mejor es platicarlo con las chicas

Continuará...


	2. Los llamados diamantes de plata

_hermanita, muchas grax por los comemntarios, espero que te guste todo lo que sigue, tus criticas siempre seran bien recibidas, bueno claro la de todos :P_

**Capitulo 2: "los llamados diamantes de plata" **

Al día siguiente, en el templo Hikawa se encontraban todos reunidas

Rei: como siempre Serena llega tarde  
De repente van llegando Serena y Darien  
Rei: ya era hora  
Serena: por que siempre me atacas Rei, además tenemos algo importante que les debemos contar  
Amy: y de que se trata?  
Darien: bueno parece ser que hay un nuevo enemigo  
Lita: que? Un enemigo nuevo?  
Serena: bueno pero creo que al menos sabemos que es lo que busca  
Artemis: y que es?  
Darien: bueno mencionaron algo de unos diamantes de plata, pero es muy raro, ni siquiera sabemos cuantos son  
Mina: esto es algo sospechoso  
Lita: ay Mina, pero como se dieron cuenta  
Darien: ayer al partir del apartamento decidimos pararnos un rato en el parque  
Rei: solos?  
Darien y Serena se sonrojan  
Darien: bueno, oímos unos ruidos y eran dos tipos discutiendo sobre los diamantes de plata, parece ser que una chava llego del exterior a buscar a su hermano, y creo que eso era lo más importante  
Luna: esto es muy extraño, mmm lo único que podemos esperar, es que el enemigo ataque, para ver cual será su forma, pero necesitamos que estén todas las sailors  
Amy: bueno pues hay que ir a buscarlas  
Todos salen del templo Hikawa en busca de Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna

Mientras tanto las sailors stars,

Seiya: me duele la espalda, mmm, donde estamos?  
Yaten: pues a mi también me gustaría saber eso  
Kakyuu: buenos días!  
Taiki: bueno, pues hemos decidido que como a ti se te hace familiar el lugar, irás a explorarlo  
Seiya: yo?  
Yaten: si eres el apropiado, mientras que nosotros buscamos algo de alimento  
Taiki va empujando a Seiya: anda ve, nosotros aquí te esperamos  
Seiya: esta bien, yo iré  
Seiya empieza a buscar, alguna pista que le llegue a entender en que lugar está, o al menos algo viviente para preguntar, entonces de repente ve una destello de luz muy cerca de él, así que decide ir a investigar, se esconde en un árbol y ve dos personas hablando  
Voz 1:maldita sea, no hemos podido encontrar ninguna pista en este maldito planeta  
Voz 2: si de por si este planeta es aburrido, mmm como podremos atraer a los poseedores de los diamantes que se encuentran en la tierra?  
Seiya: "diamantes? En la tierra? Acaso estamos en la tierra?"  
Voz 1: mmm la Tierra es el mejor lugar para divertirnos  
Voz 2: tu lo crees?  
Voz 1: si, además, tendremos que buscar uno a uno quien es poseedor de los diamantes de plata y puede que lleguemos a descubrir la luz de la dueña de los diamantes, que la otra vez vivos...  
Voz 2: si, el amo se pondrá muy contento si ve que ya tenemos una pista de alguno de los diamantes  
Voz 1: con que empezaremos... ya sé vente  
Ambos hombres desaparecen, mientras que Seiya cae del árbol donde se encontraba y decide ir donde se encuentra Taiki, Yaten y la princesa Kakyuu  
Taiki: encontraste algo, que nos diga en que planeta estamos?  
Seiya todo agitado: si...i... ya se...e. dondeee estamos  
Yaten: entonces, en donde estamos?  
Seiya: en la Tierra  
Kakyuu: como? No puede ser, si salimos de ella  
Taiki: estas hablando enserio?  
Seiya: si, acabo de oír unas personas hablando, aunque parece ser que es el nuevo enemigo  
Yaten: entonces puede que ellos nos hayan evitado salir de aquí, y fue por eso que nos sentíamos atacados... pero como pudieron hacerlo, sin que nosotros los pudiéramos ver  
Kakyuu: tendremos que ir a pedir ayuda, iremos con esa niña

Mientras tanto en la casa de Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru

Michiru: mi espejo a sentido una presencia  
Setsuna: es verdad, la puerta del tiempo ha sentido una energía muy fuerte  
Haruka: eso sólo significa que habrá otro enemigo  
Michiru: y yo pensaba que la pelea contra galaxia, sería la ultima  
Se abre una puerta y es Hotaru, aunque se ve algo rara  
Hotaru: esta pelea decidirá el destino de la tierra, la reunión de todos los involucrados en el milenio de plata, pronto estarán juntos; las tres damas que poseen el diamante se reunirán y serán las prisioneras de su propio temor.  
Hotaru se desmaya al terminar de decir estas palabras, de pronto se oye que tocan a la puerta, por lo que Michiru decide ir a ver quien es  
Serena: Hola Michiru!  
Michiru: ustedes? ... pasen  
Todos pasan hasta donde se encontraban Hotaru, Haruka y Setsuna  
Rei: que le pasó a Hotaru?  
Setsuna: se desmayó  
Haruka: lo mejor es que la lleve a su recamara  
Michiru: Cuál es el motivo de su visita?  
Mina: bueno lo que pasa, es que veníamos avisarles, que hay un nuevo enemigo  
Setsuna: como lo imaginábamos (volteando a ver a Michiru, en eso llega Haruka)  
Haruka: y que saben sobre él?  
Amy: sólo que están buscando unos diamantes de plata  
Haruka: diamantes?  
Darien: se supone que lo tienen alguna persona, aunque el enemigo no ha atacado todavía  
Setsuna: Hotaru, acaba de mencionar algo parecido y el espejo de Neptuno y la puerta del tiempo han sentido esas presencias  
Luna: eso, es muy extraño, la puerta del tiempo sólo lo siente cuando puede que el futuro, pueda cambiar drásticamente  
Serena: y que fue lo que dijo Hotaru?  
Setsuna: que la pelea designará el destino de la tierra, que las posesoras de los diamantes serán prisioneras de su propio temor  
Artemis: a que, se referirá con eso?  
Darien: eso tendremos que investigarlo, pero lo mejor será que estemos al pendiente  
Serena: entonces estaremos juntas en esto (volteando a ver a Haruka, a Michiru y a Setsuna)  
Haruka: a nosotras nos gusta investigar por nuestra propia cuenta  
Lita: entonces eso, significa que no estarán con nosotras?  
Michiru: no, creo que esta vez no  
Darien: entendemos, sólo manténganos al tanto de cualquier cosa, bueno lo mejor será retirarnos, ellas necesitan cuidar a Hotaru  
Serena: tienes razón  
Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina, Serena, Darien, Artemis y Luna se van de la casa  
Michiru: crees que es lo mejor?  
Haruka: si, es mejor que trabajemos por nuestra cuenta, esa niña ya ha estado muy lastimada y no permitiré que lo vuelva a estar  
Setsuna. Si, la princesa ya no debe sufrir más, por eso estamos nosotras  
Michiru: me preocupa, quienes pueden ser la poseedoras

Mientras Seiya, Kakyuu, Yaten y Taiki

Taiki: ya fuimos a casa de todas, y no hemos podido encontrar a nadie  
Yaten: Dónde estarán?  
Seiya: "espero que estén bien todos"  
Kakyuu: todo es tan extraño...  
De pronto se ve gente corriendo hacia ellos, con unos gritos de una desesperación total  
Seiya: que es lo que está pasando  
Taiki: no será que alguien está atacando la ciudad  
Yaten: lo mejor será que nos transformemos  
Seiya: princesa, usted espérenos aquí  
Taiki: Maker Star Power, transformación!  
Yaten: Healer Star Power, transformación!  
Seiya: Fighter Star Power, transformación!  
Ven a un monstruo  
Sailor Maker: pertenecemos a otra otro planeta  
Sailor Healer: pero no nos importa defender este  
Sailor Figher: somos tres estrellas y estamos...  
Sailor M, H, F: listas para atacar  
Voz 1: mmm estorbos, nada más  
Voz 2: demonio, encárgate de ellas!  
Voz 1: así que ellas son las famosas sailors scouts  
Voz 2: pobres, no se preocupen, son valientes con el simple hecho de estar aquí  
Sailor Healer: a que te refieres?  
Voz 1: jajajaja, si no pudieron con la débil de galaxia, menos podrán con nosotros jajaja  
Sailor Fighter: entonces, ustedes mandaron a galaxia a pelear con nosotras!  
Voz 2: claro que no, nosotros no nos rebajamos tan bajo jajaja  
Voz 1: pero ya es mucho de charla... demonio Bonus ve  
Bonus: quiero ver su diamante, dénmelo  
Voz 1: te lo encargamos  
Ambas personas desaparecen  
Bonus empieza atacar a las sailor star

Continuara…


	3. Aliados o enemigos

**Capitulo 3 "Aliados o Enemigos" **

Sailor Fighter: láser de seriedad celestial!  
Pero a pesar del ataque de Sailor Fighter, Bonus logra detenerlo de una manera tan fácil, que ni llega hacerle un rasguño  
Bonus: ráfaga portal!   
Pero Bonus si logra lastimar gravemente a Sailor Fighter  
Sailor H, M: Sailor Fighter!  
Bonus decide atacar de nuevo a las sailor star, pero es interrumpido por un fuego muy intenso  
Bonus: Quién está ahí?  
Voz 1: no permitiremos que lastimes a nuestros amigos, soy Sailor Mars!  
Voz 2: los protegeremos con nuestras vidas, soy Sailor Júpiter!  
Voz 3: y a la gente que habita en este hermoso planeta, soy Sailor Mercury!  
Voz 4: pagarás por eso, soy Sailor Venus!  
Voz 5: no te lo permitiremos, soy una sailor scout que lucha por la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna  
Voz 6: estoy listo para ayudar, soy Tuxedo Mask  
Sailor Fighter: Sailor Moon!  
Una batalla empieza a comenzar, en la cual ser Bonus lleva mucha ventaja y logra lastimar a las sailor scouts . 

Mientras tanto...

Voz 1: este es un lugar hermoso, sigue igual como lo recuerdo, no ha cambiado nada desde que me fui, eso es muy bello  
Voz 2: mmmm te emocionas mucho  
Voz 1: que tu no? Solo de pensar que volveré a ver a mis hermanos, eso me llena de gusto, ya quiero verlos otra vez  
Voz 2: si, pero es algo extraño, estar viajando para acabar donde empezamos y volver a verlos, además de que ya no será fácil encontrarlos, recuerda que mi madre dijo que los recuerdos de todos ellos serían borrados, y los nosotros no los recordamos bien   
Voz 1: lo recuerdo muy bien Latis, con su esencia espero recordarlos mmm... oye te puedo preguntar algo  
A Latis le suena muy raro: si, que pasa?  
Voz 1: bueno yo sé que eres algo frío, pero por que lo eres más desde la muerte de Keemy, en verdad yo no tuve la culpa  
Latis: eso ya quedó en el pasado, ella ya está muerte y ya no podemos hacer nada, ahora lo único que nos debería de importa más es nuestros hermanos, no entrar a estás platicas tontas, que no nos llevarán a nada.  
Voz 1: como puedes decir que son tontas, tu has cambiado conmigo desde el accidente, eres más frío, parece que...  
Latis: parece que Kary? -alterándose un poco-  
Kary: pues pareciera, que hubieras preferido que en ese accidente, yo fuera la muerta en lugar de tu querida Keemy!  
Latis: y si así lo fuera, cual sería el problema! -lo dice un poco alterado y frío-  
Kary: si, no sé por que llegué a pensar otra cosa -se sale corriendo del departamento-   
Voz 1: que fue lo que pasó Latis?  
Latis: nada grave Any, sólo una pequeña discusión entre Kary y yo   
Any: qué? Y dejaste que se fuera? Pero si acabamos de llegar  
Latis: no le va a pasar nada, dijo que recordaba el lugar   
Any: pues será muy poco, por que su recuerdos son muy escasos no?

Ya Kary sola  
Kary: eres un tonto, como no te puedes dar cuenta de mis sentimientos, pero ... te odio Latiiiiiiiiss -empieza a llorar-

En la pelea  
Bonus: son unas sailors tan fáciles jajajajaja  
S Moon: no, noss rendiremos! –levantándose de un ataque muy fuerte-  
Bonus: este será tu fin Sailor  
Un rayo rojo va directamente hacia Sailor Moon  
Todos: Sailor Moon!  
Pero un rayo azul interviene en el ataque de Bonus y logra desviarlo  
S Moon: quién eres?   
Voz 1: mmmmmm confórmate con saber que hoy te salve la vida Sailor Scout, no sabía que fueran tan débiles; pero en fin no importa ya que tu no eres mi objetivo; viento turbulento  
Un airé muy fuerte, como un remolino va dirigido a Bonus, este comienza a incendiarse hasta quedar en cenizas y por fin es derrotado, mientras que la chava misteriosa desaparece entre la luz del sol.  
S Mercury: quién podrá ser! Será nuestra enemiga o nuestra aliada? Esto es muy extraño   
S Mars: no lo sabemos, ella dijo que nosotros no éramos su objetivo –levantándose-  
S Júpiter: entonces cual será su objetivo? -ayudando a Sailor Venus a levantarse-  
S. Venus: pero hay gente muy fuerte!  
S Mars: pero esperen un momento que hacen ustedes aquí? Creíamos que ya se había ido en busca de un planeta  
S Healer: pues ese era nuestro plan, pero algo no nos dejo salir  
S Maker: si, eso fue muy extraño   
S Mercury: ya veo, será del enemigo que acabamos de ver?   
S Figher: eso no lo sabemos, pero puede ser lo más probable  
T Mask: mejor veámonos, mañana en el templo Hikawa a las 9:00 am  
S Moon: será lo mejor  
S Fighter: si, nosotros iremos por muestra princesa

Al día siguiente en el templo Hikawa

Ahí ya se encontraban Rei, Lita, Mina, la princesa Kakyuu, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten y Darien, todos esperando a Serena, que como de costumbre siempre era la última en llegar

Rei: esa tonta de Serena, no ve que tenemos que ver lo del nuevo enemigo  
Lita: tranquila Rei, a lo mejor se quedó dormida por la pelea de ayer  
Rei: si, pero todos lo estamos y nos levantamos temprano  
Mina: si, pero no ha de tardar en llegar!   
Seiya: si, lo mejor es que vaya por ella  
Darien: no será necesario, yo puedo ir por ella  
P. Kakyuu: es mejor que la esperemos, no tardará  
En eso se ven que llega una chica   
Lita: es Serena!  
Serena: perdón por la tardanza, es que me quedé dormida!  
Rei: eres una tonta, como nos dejas esperando  
P. Kakyuu: se ve que ustedes dos se quieren mucho   
Darien: si, aunque se enojen mucho, ellas se aprecia  
Mina: esa es su manera de quererse, peleando  
Todos se empiezan a reír   
Luna: bueno, pues lo que tenemos que hacer es ver como atacar al enemigo, por lo que han visto es muy fuerte  
Amy: si, pero no sabemos nada de él  
Seiya: yo escuche una platica de los enemigos que enfrentamos ayer  
Serena: que?  
Taiki: y que decían?  
Seiya: bueno que buscan unos diamantes, que ya han visto la luz de una de las poseedora de los diamantes, y eso fue todo   
Amy: pues nosotras no sabemos mucho tampoco  
Yaten: como?   
Darien: es que Serena y yo oímos también a los sujetos con los que peleamos ayer  
Taiki: y que es lo que decían?   
Serena: bueno que buscaban los diamantes de plata, que una chava que venía del exterior tenía uno y que parece ser que viene a buscar a su hermano  
Amy: y no se les olvide lo que dijo Hotaru!  
Yaten: y que fue lo que dijo?  
Lita: que la pelea decidirá el destino de la tierra, que las tres personas que poseen el diamante estará juntas y serán prisioneras de su propio temor  
Mina: y no se te olvide que los involucrados estarían pronto todos juntos  
P. Kakyuu: que querrá decir eso?  
Luna: es lo que todavía no entendemos bien   
Serena: pero... esta pelea es muy difícil! Ni siquiera pudimos con los que podíamos decir que son los más débiles, no me quiero imaginar como estarán los otros, y éramos muchos y no pudimos con él  
Mina: es verdad, si no es por esa chava!  
Yaten: pero que buscará? También los diamantes?  
Amy: a lo mejor, pero ella no nos ayudará, aunque con un solo ataque pudo matar a...  
Rei: si, pero para que quieren esos diamantes y que significan  
P. Kakyuu: solo el tiempo lo dirá  
Darien: el tiempo nos ayudará, lo mejor que podemos hacer es estar alerta  
En eso ven llegar a Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru  
Haruka: sabíamos que estarían aquí?  
Amy: y para que nos querían?   
Michiru: queríamos saber si no sabían nada del nuevo enemigo?  
Serena: pues ayer tuvimos una pelea con él, pero no fue nada fácil vencerlo, de hecho nos ayudaron   
Setsuna: quienes estaban peleando  
Algo sonrojados todos por lo dicho por Setsuna, pero Rei es la que decide hablar: pues todos lo que estamos aquí  
Haruka: qué? Y no pudieron con el enemigo? Entonces quien lo derroto  
Serena: no sabemos  
Michiru: como que no saben  
Amy: lo que pasa es que una chava nos ayudo, pero no sabemos ni siquiera quien es...  
Haruka: pero si son... -empieza a contarlos hasta que ve a Seiya, Taiki, Yaten y Kakyuu- pensé que ustedes habían salido del planeta  
Seiya: pues eso pensábamos hacer, pero algo no nos permitió salir  
Serena: creemos que fue el enemigo  
Setsuna: la persona que no los dejó salir debe de ser muy fuerte  
Hotaru: pero entonces ni todos ustedes unidos pudieron vencer al enemigo?  
Mina: por eso es mejor que todos pelemos juntos  
Amy: si, por que no sabemos lo que puede pasar

En eso va llegando dos muchachas 

Any: estás bien Kary? Segura?  
Kary: si, claro que sí, mejor vamos a preguntarle a esas personas si este es el templo Hikawa, para poder hacer una oración, si?  
Ambas van hacia donde está Serena y los demás  
Kary: disculpen... (todos voltean a ver a las chavas que acababan de llegar) este es el templo Hikawa?  
Rei: si este es, yo soy una de las sacerdotisas de aquí, que se les ofrece? Algún amuleto?  
Kary: de hecho queríamos hacer una oración   
Rei: por aquel lado es, gustan que las lleve?  
Any: pues si de favor  
Kary: no, Any! Ella estaba ocupada con otras cosas, ya nos dijo por donde es, nosotras iremos, gracias  
Rei: pero no es ninguna molestia  
(ambas chavas se retiran, hasta el lugar que les había indicado Rei)  
Serena: quienes eran Rei?  
Rei: sola era una chavas que venían hacer oraciones, pero parece ser que no son de aquí  
Amy: bueno entonces que haremos   
Seiya: bueno nosotros pensamos regresar a la escuela y volver a integrar el grupo  
Lita: pues eso me parece muy bien!  
Setsuna: pues nosotras veremos que podemos investigar del nuevo enemigo 

Continuará ..


	4. Un encuentro inesperado

**Capitulo 4 "Un encuentro inesperado"**

En un jardín de la ciudad de Tokio se encontraban dos personas conversando, parecían algo melancólicas

Any: no te sientas mal por lo que dice Latis, sabes muy bien como es

Kary: si, pero esa no es la manera de decir las cosas

Any: pero siempre ha sido así, además no has notado desde que llegamos aquí ha estado mas raro de lo costumbre

Kary: te acuerdas aquella noche en la que llegamos y Latis y yo habíamos discutido un poco

Any: un poco? Además esa vez te vi muy rara

Kary: bueno pero eso no es lo que quiero que hablemos

Any: mmm… entonces que?

Kary: bueno, es que había decidido ir al parque a calmarme un poco y al estar por ahí, empecé a oír algunos ruidos, así que fui a investigar

Any: como siempre de curiosa! Y que encontraste

Kary: tu también?

Any: no ya pues continua

Kary: mm! Bueno vi a unas sailors peleando

Any: estas segura que eran unas sailors?

Kary: si, de hecho oí algunas presentarse; pero se me hace muy raro que haya sailor en este planeta, yo no recuerdo que hubiera aquí!

Any: pues que te digo… pero a lo mejor si había, pero como tus recuerdos son muy escasos, no puedes asegurármelo bien.

Kary: bueno eso si, pero… sabes hubo algo que me llamo mucho la atención

Any: no me digas que te dejaste impresionar por el enemigo con el que combatía, por que si es el enemigo, verdad?

Kary: si era el enemigo, pero no! Como crees que me iba a impresionar

Any: entonces que fue, un árbol que de pasada viste

Kary: ya deja de estarte burlando, vas a querer que te diga -algo ya desesperada-

Any: no ya, dime

Kary: había un tipo con un antifaz, me gustó su porte, no se tenía algo que me llamaba mucho la atención

Any: y el que hacía o que

Kary: pues estaba peleando con ellos -algo pensativa-

Any: oye y las sailors eran muy fuertes?

Kary ya empezaba a caminar algo distraída -eh… no, de hecho eran…- y al dar la vuelta en una esquina choca contra un joven alto de pelo negro y con una aura tan tranquila

Any: cuidado Kary! - pero el grito había sido demasiado tarde, pues Kary ya se encontraba en el piso, mientras el joven solo se había tambaleado un poco

Joven: te encuentras bien- dándole la mano a Kary, para que esta pudiera levantarse

Kary toma su mano y al chocar su ojos con los del joven esta ve una pequeña imagen algo borrosa, pero fue cortada al oír a su querida amiga Any-Kary reacciona!

Kary: si… eh… porque?

Any: olvídalo, ya estas bien

Joven: una disculpa, no fue mi intención… Kary, creo que así te llamas

Kary: si, note preocupes

Any: y cual es tu nombre?

Joven: a yo… bueno me llamo Darien Chiba, mucho gusto y ustedes?

Kary: bueno yo soy Kary Mont y …

Any: y yo soy Any Stert

Darien: pues mucho gusto- ve su reloj- bueno creo que ya me voy, por que llegaré algo tarde, nos veremos pronto- y este te va

Kary: mmm no estaba nada feo, me pregunto si tendrá novia?

Any: hay que piensas!

Mientras no muy lejos se encontraban una joven de nombre Serena

Serena: ay! Darien ya se esta tardando, es nuestra cita y llega tarde… que hombre es ese, y si le paso algo -y una escena de un accidente automovilismo le pasa por la cabeza- no, eso no, pero… y si lo asaltaron -ahora ve una escena de un asalto - no… debe de haber pasado nada, pero ya lleva 15 minutos de retraso

En eso llega su querido Darien -perdón Serena es que tuve un contratiempo- pero Serena lo primero que hace es abrazarlo.

Serena: por que te tardaste mucho?

Darien: lo que pasa es que tuve un tropiezo con una chava y.. pues me tarde por eso, pero a donde me quieres llevar?-Serena empieza a jalar a Darien

Serena: lo que pasa es que Lita empezó a trabajar en un restaurante nuevo, que esta por aquí, y nos ha invitado, creo que es la inauguración, pero como Lita hace los postres, podremos comer muchos!

Darien; hay Serena!

En el transcurso de su camino, tanto Serena como Darien ven a una gatita de color gris que caminaba encima de una barda.

Serena se acerca a Darien y diciéndole en murmullo: esa gatita se parece mucho a Diana!... me pregunto que estará haciendo Rini?

Darien: pues debe estar con sus padres... la extrañas todavía verdad?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Serena, la gatita voltea, pero esta tenia algo que no ningún gato tenia, excepto dos, una Luna en la frente

Serena: Diana?

Diana: Señorita Serena? Que gusto verla! La estábamos buscando! Joven Darien!-volteando a ver a Darien

Darien: hola Diana! Como has estado?

Serena: tanto sin verte... espera, como que me estaban buscando? Con quien vienes?

Diana: ah! Con la pequeña Dama y la niña Hera

Serena: con Rini? Donde esta?... la niña Hera?

Darien: quien es la niña Hera?

Diana: hechas entraron a aquel restaurante

Diana señala un restaurante algo lujoso, con gran atractivo, para entrar a comer en el

Serena: ese es el restaurante donde trabaja Lita!-voltea a ver a Darien-crees, que ya vio a las chicas?

Darien: no sé, vamos!

Ambos entran al restaurante y se encuentran a varia gente; todo era muy acelerado, había mucho movimiento, pareciera un manicomio.

Serena: donde estará Lita?

Darien volteaba a todas partes, para ver si veía a alguien de las chicas, de pronto una explosión se da en el restaurante, todos piensa que es una asalto.

Serena: que pasa?... Darien?... Donde estas Darien?

Darien: aquí, junto a ti?

Una neblina empieza por el humo de la explosión, nada es muy claro, mucha gente se empieza a aventar

Serena: este humo me esta mareando, lo mejor será salir, pero donde están las chicas?

Darien: lo más probable es que ya salieron

Ambos empiezan a caminar, pero Serena cae al piso, puesto que tropieza con algo,

Serena: auch!... eso me dolió

Darien: que paso?

Serena: me caí con algo –empieza a ver con que fue y se sorprende por ver lo que es- Da… da… darien, hay gente en el piso,

Darien: que? Como puede haber gente en el piso -este se agacha, para ver en que situación están- no te preocupes, solo están inconscientes

Serena: que está pasando? Es mejor salir

Por lo cual deciden ir a gatas, pues no quieren que lastimar a alguien, pero para su sorpresa, al acercarse a la puerta, empiezan a oír ataques

Voz 1: jajajaja tonta niña, crees que me vas a derrotar

Voz 2: una vez lo hice Bonus, lo malo es que escapaste, pero esta vez si te matare por completo, así que prepárate -:Remolinos de fuego: -El ataque va dirigido a Bonus, pero logra que el ataque no le de completamente

Serena: ese es el enemigo… bonus? Pensé que ya habíamos acabado con el… pero contra quien está peleando… la voz se me hace muy familiar

Darien: Serena Transfórmate!

Ella acepta con la cabeza y se para –Eterna Sailor Moon-

Bonus: Sailor Tonta, tu ataque ha fallado

Voz 2: eso crees? Que ingenuo, has hecho lo que quería que hicieras,

Bonus: que? –Saca de su bolsillo una pequeña esfera y la avienta al piso- mi fiel vasallo preséntate a mi –Una figura de relámpago, hecha de tierra, se presenta antes la chica- Nankuu es toda tuya, quiero un buen trabajo –y este desaparece-

Voz 2: mmm si el amo es débil, el sirviente lo es más

Voz 3: no permitiré que arruines un día tan hermoso de comer dulces y muchos pasteles, pues a eso venia a este restaurante, soy una Sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna

Voz 2: tu que haces aquí?

S. Moon: yo vine a… a ayudar

Voz 2: tonta, ay… en fin; terminare esto rápido :ventisca de agua: -un ataque muy veloz va dirigido a Nankuu y este es derrotado-

S Moon: espera, solo quiero saber si estas de nuestro lado?

Voz 2: no… mis intenciones no son aliarme con alguien

S Moon: entonces que buscas? Los diamantes de plata?

Voz 2: eso no te incumbe? Solo les digo que este enemigo es mas fuerte que ustedes –diciendo esto se desaparece en la neblina que todavía quedaba-

S Moon: que nos espera ahora…

Continuara…


	5. Ella no es Chibichibi

**Capitulo 5 "Ella no es chibi-chibi?"**

Al otro día ya en la casa de Serena

Mama Ikuko: Serenaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ya levántate, prometiste llevar a tu prima al parque

Luna. Despiértate Serena! –y la araña en la cara-

Serena: eso dolió, Luna –se vuelve a acostar- otros 5 min. mas

Luna: Serena, nunca me habías dicho que tenias una prima?

Serena: nooo, nunca, he tenido, solo cuando… -se levanta rápidamente y baja a la sala, se sorprende de ver mucho a…- Rini! –la abraza- Tu que haces aquí?

Rini: pensé que ya sabias que estaría aquí, ayer Diana me dijo que te vio y te dijo que estaba aquí, fui a buscar a las chicas a un restaurante, no las encontré por tanta gente, y decidí irme a esperarlas en el templo Hikawa, pero tardaron mucho, así que ya estaba cansada y mejor me vine a casa

Serena se queda algo pensativa –mmmm ahorita que lo dices, Diana me dijo que venias con tu prima Hera

Rini: ah! Hera, se fue temprano, creo que nos alcanzará en templo Hikawa, se fue con Diana

Serena: entonces quieres ver a las chicas… creo que será lo mejor, por que tengo algo que contarles

Ambas se van al templo Hikawa, junto con Luna

Luna: y como están el Rey y la Princesa, Rini?

Rini: muy bien, súper contentos!

Ya llegando al templo se ve a 5 personas reunidas con un gato blanco

Serena: chicas!

Todos voltean

Rei: ya era hora!

Serena: miren quien ha venido

Todos ven a la persona que esta detrás de Serena

Lita: Rini! Que haces por aquí?

Amy: pensé que ya no volverías a venir?

Rini; bueno, lo que pasa es que Hera quería venir y sus papas la vdd no se que hicieron y pudimos venir

Darien: y como estas todos?

Rini: muy bien

En eso llega una niña de no mas de 6 años, con color de pelo rojo intenso, con dos colitas en forma de corazón, pero venia acompañada de una gatita de color gris claro, en eso Rini -pues les presento a mi prima Hera!

Todos: que?

Amy: pero ella es chibi chibi

Rini: chibi chibi? Quien le puso ese nombre, ella es Hera!

Hera: chibi chibi, yo Hera!

Serena: bueno ahora que lo dicen, mi mamá le puso el nombre, ya que nadie sabía como se llamaba, de hecho dijo que era mi hermana, pensamos al principio que había hecho lo mismo que tu cuando llegaste por primera vez

Darien: oye Rini, ella también viene del futuro?

Rini: si, mis tíos me dieron permiso de traerla

Rei: pues quien serán los padres, que la dejaron venir sola

Rini: venir sola? Ya había venido?... eso yo no sabia... ahora que lo pienso, hace poco mis papas estaban muy preocupados, no me quisieron decir nada, pero tanto ellos como mis tìos estaban muy extraños,

Darien: y como se llaman tus tíos?

Rini: Helios y Hera

Amy: entonces eso significa que uno de ellos es hermano de Darien o Serena?

Rini: bueno... de hecho son los dos

Todos: que?

Lita: a que te refieres con los dos Rini?

Rini: bueno, mi tía Hera es hermana de mi papá y mi tío Helios es hermano de mi mamá

Mina: pero... eso no es posible... nadie los recuerda

Rini: de hecho yo no sabía de ellos hasta que regrese... así que no los conozco mucho, de hecho solo una vez los vi en persona, cuando me dejaron traer a Hera, pero como era una fiesta de disfraces no les pude ver la cara.

Mina: una fiesta de disfraces? Que divertido!

Artemio: bueno cambiando un poco de tema, Darien nos estaba contando lo que paso ayer… -voltea a ver a Serena- … Serena

Luna: Ayer –voltea a ver a Serena con algo de preocupación, pero a la vez de reproche- no me contaste nada

Serena: bueno es que, se me paso… bueno, paso que… –empieza relatar todo lo que pasó en el restaurante- … y pues la chava se fue, no me quiso decir que es lo que buscaba

Lita: mmm ya veo, no esta de nuestro lado, pero tampoco está con el enemigo

Amy: lo que nos debe importar, es saber que busca, por que puede ser otra cosa a parte de los diamantes y nosotros no sabemos nada

Rei: Exacto, no sabemos si busca los diamantes, puede que si, pero no lo va a decir

Darien: si no ponemos a pensar en el enemigo, este no ataca a una sola persona, como habíamos estado acostumbrados, si no que al contrario, busca muchas personas reunidas, cual será el motivo?

Artemis: es vdd, pero por el momento no podemos hacer nada, solo esperaremos que ataque

Rini: Serena!

Serena: que pasa Rini?

Hera: chibi-chibi…

Serena: que pasa chibi-chibi? –se le queda viendo tratando de atinarle que es lo que quiere decir, pero por fin le entiende- quieres ir al baña chibi-chibi?

Hera: chibi-chibi baño

Serena: Rei podemos pasar a tu baño?

Rei: si, ya sabes donde esta

Tanto Serena como Hera entran a la casa de Rei

Rini: Bueno... ya no hay mas que hablar, creo que yo voy a ver a Hotaru

Darien: no piensas avisarle a Serena

Rini: no! Con que te avise a ti

Rei: si quieres yo te llevo

Rini: enserio Rei!... entonces ya nos podemos ir?

Amy: bueno Rini tiene razón, ya no hay más que hablar y lo mejor es que Luna y yo vamos a ver el restaurante, para ver que podemos averiguar

Darien voltea a ver su reloj- creo que yo tmb ya me voy, se me esta haciendo tarde para ver algunas cosas de la universidad

Mina: yo iré con Artemis haber si Yaten sabe algo del enemigo

Todos se van excepto Lita, en eso llega Serena y Hera

Serena empieza a voltea a todos lados- Oye Lita, y los demás?

Lita: Rini y Rei se fueron a ver a Hotaru; Amy y Luna se fueron al Restaurante a ver si encontraban alguna pista del enemigo; Darien se tuvo que ir por asuntos de la universidad; Mina y Artemis fueron a ver a los Three Lights

Serena: y nadie se quedo a despedirse de mi –empieza a tener síntomas de querer llorar-

Lita. No espera Serena, no es para tanto… mmmm… ya sé, sabes hace mucho que no hago un pastel de fresas, por que no vamos a mi departamento y lo preparo y no lo comemos las tres…

Serena: si! Un pastel

Hera: patel!

Lita se queda algo pensativa- pero creo que no hay muchas fresas, tendremos que irlas a comprar.

Se van al supermercado Dyuban, pero no esperaban que la gente estuviera desmayada, se quedan afuera de la tienda observando, haber si pasaba algo.

Lita: Serena, pero antes tendremos que trasformarnos

Serena: es verdad –se agacha- chibi lo mejor será que tu te quedes aquí, será algo peligroso y no queremos exponerte

Lita: pero tampoco se puede quedar o ir sola a casa, puede ser peligroso

Serena: entonces que haremos?

No podían entrar, ya que les preocupaba mucho dejar sola a Hera, en eso se ven llegando 4 personas

Serena: alguien viene

Lita: no alcanzo a distinguir quienes son

En eso llega Seiya, Taiki, Yaten y Kakyuu

Seiya: que pasa bombón?

Serena: no sabemos, nos da miedo dejar sola a chibi-chibi; pero toda esta gente... no sabemos que pasa

Las 4 personas bajan la vista y ven a la pequeña niña que estaba a lado de Serena

Yaten: pensé que ella ya no estaba aquí

Lita: es una larga historia, pero por el momento no hay tiempo, lo mejor e su que vayamos a invetigar

Serena: si, ustedes quédense con chibi, por favor

Taiki: no, nosotros tmb iremos –se dirige a su princesa- así que princesa usted podría quedarse con la niña en un lugar seguro

En eso se empiezan a oír paso, algo lejanos

Yaten: creo que viene gente

Seiya: será mejor irnos

Lita: vamos

Serena se agacha a Hera- Chibi-chibi pórtate bien

Serena y las demás entran al supermercado; en eso se empiezan a oír voces acercándose a Hera y a Kakyuu

Voz 1: ya ustedes dos, ya hagan las pases

Voz 2: yo no tengo por que pedir perdón, no hice nada

Voz 3: mmm, pues creo que el orgullo le gana, mejor me voy a ver lo de la escuela, tu deberías hacer lo mismo Any –separa e iba a empezar a caminar de regreso, pero es tomada por alguien-

Any: no te vayas Kary –la toma mas fuerte del brazo, para que no se pueda ir, y voltea a ver a la otra persona que esta junto a ella- discúlpate Latis

Latis: yo, ya te dije que yo no hice nada, Kary siempre anda de sensible

Kary: agh! –ya empezaba a enojarse- ...ahora yo soy la sensible, estas seguro Latis? ... pues deja y te digo que tu... –en eso ven a 2 personas enfrente de ellos, por lo cual deciden acercarse a ellas

Kakyuu: chibi, no te vayas a separar de mi

Hera: chibi-chibi

Ya se encuentran frente a frente

Any: por que hay gente en el piso?

Latis: que esta pasando?

En eso Kakyuu decide hablar- lo mejor es que se vayan, parece que es algo peligroso, como un virus

Kary: un virus?... y tu por que estas aquí?

Kakyuu: si...de hecho ya me estaba hiendo a avisarle a alguien

Latis: bueno, si quieres yo voy y aviso a un hospital, ahorita regreso –se va corriendo-

Any: lo mejor es que lo alcancemos, vamonos de aquí

Empiezan a caminar, pero Kary se queda observando el supermercado

Mientras tanto...

Voz 1: jajajaja sailors scouts inútiles, no pueden con mi sirviente

S. Júpiter: es muy fuerte! –se encontraba tirada- ya no puedo mas

Voz 2: Señor Bonus, que mas quiere que haga? Ya no hay mas gente

Bonus: creo que todavía no aparece lo que buscamos, y ya me estoy aburriendo, lo mejor será que acabes con estas sailor, Lane te lo encargo

Sailor Fighter: láser de seriedad celestial!

El ataque solo llega a pasar a lado de Lane

Lane: quieres seguir jugando? Jajaja

Este le mando un rayo muy poderoso que lo deja en el suelo algo inconsciente; mientras que sailor Healer se encontraba recargada en una pared, con heridas algo graves; sailor Júpiter se encontraba muy cansada para pelear,sailor Maker estaba con sailor Júpiter ayudándola.

Lane voltea a ver el piso hacia su lado derecho, ahí se encontraba Sailor Moon, herida

Lane: empezaremos contigo –la toma del cuello para matarla-

Continuara...


	6. Una vision del pasado

**Capitulo 6 "Una visión del pasado"**

Lane: empezaremos contigo –la toma del cuello para matarla-

S. Júpiter: no! Sailor Moon

En eso se ve un fuego que llega a rozar a Bonus

Bonus: quien esta ahí?

Voz 1: eso no te importa, que haces ocupando un lugar en el espacio () en la tierra? –esta se encuentra encima de las cajas de cobrar-

Bonus: insecto! Pagaras por esto, Lane atácalo

Lane: si mi amo –se dirige al sujeto que estaba encima de las cajas- eres mío

Voz 1:Rayos de Fuego- Lane queda gravemente herido- Sailor Scout, ya es tu turno

Sailor Moon: Por el poder, del cristal de la luna plateada

S. Figther: quien habrá sido esa persona?

S. Maker: pero no es la misma persona de las otras veces

Al día siguiente, se encontraban en un restaurante Kary, Any y Latis

Kary: que habrá pasado ayer?

Any: era muy extraño todo

Kary: por cierto Latis a donde fuiste, por que no nos dijiste nada –voltea a ver a Any- verdad?

Any: es verdad, pues que andabas haciendo Latis?

Latis: Bueno en el supermercado estaba varias sailors, no pensé que estuvieran

Kary y Any empiezan a compartir miradas de nervios

Latis: que les pasa a ustedes dos?

Any: nada, que podríamos tener? –algo nerviosa

Latis: que mes están ocultando?

Kary: lo que pasa es que... –empieza a contarle la pelea, en que conoció a las sailors-

Latis: por que no me lo contaron antes? –empezándose a enojar-

Kary: ja-ja-ja, claro con la sensibilidad que tienes, me hubieras regañado, además que no he tenido ganas de contarte mis cosas

Latis: pero no solo son tus cosas

Kary: ahg! Eso no decías antes

Any: no empiecen por favor, lo que podemos hacer es investigar, no lo creen –voltea a ver a los dos esperando que afirmaran

Kary: Bueno, creo... –pero empieza a tener una sensación extraña, empieza a marearse, hasta caer de la silla y queda inconsciente-

Any: Kary, que tienes, que te pasa? –algo alterada- contéstame

Latis: tranquilízate Any, solo se desmayó

En eso dos personas se acercan a ellos

Pers. 1: les podemos ayudar en algo?

Any: es que se ha desmayado

Pers. 2 toma su mano y le toma el pulso: si solo se desmayo, Michiru consígueme alcohol y un trapo

Michiru: si, -esta se para y se va-

Mientras tanto en los pensamientos de Kary

Voz 1: Princesa, no se deprima! Nosotras estamos para cuidarla

Princesa: es que me preocupa mucho

Voz 2: pero verá que pronto estará de regreso

Voz 3: además su hermano esta aquí

Princesa: bueno... no exactamente

Voz 1: como que no?

Princesa: es que se fue a escondidas al baile

Todos: al baile?

Voz 4: a la luna?

Princesa: es que quería ir a verla –algo pensativa y en voz baja- aunque...

Voz 1: y usted tmb quiere ir, verdad?

Princesa: bueno –se pone colorada- este...

Voz 3: que esta pasando? –viendo la Luna-

Princesa: que es eso? Será mejor ir

Voz 2: No, iremos nosotras, la luna tmb es nuestra responsabilidad

Princesa: no... esperen, mejor vayan por mi hermana y por los generales, yo iré a ...

Toda imagen desaparece, interrumpida por una voz

Any: Kary... Kary ... reacciona

Kary va despertando poco a poco: que paso?

Michiru: te desmayaste

Any: si, y gracias a Michiru y a ...

Pers. 2: Haruka

Any: si a Haruka, reaccionaste

Latis: que bueno que ya te sientas mejor -Kary se le queda viendo-

Michiru: bueno nosotros ya nos retiramos

Any: por que? No... déjennos agradecerles con algo

Haruka: no hay problema, me quedo por bien servido que una bella jovencita se encuentre bien –la toma de la mano y le da un beso, a lo que Kary se pone roja- bueno nos vemos preciosa –y se van-

Latis: Iré a pagar –se va-

Any: se preocupo mucho

Kary: se preocupo mucho? Quien? –algo sacada de onda-

Any: y se puso celosos –sonríe-

Kary: quien se puso celoso?

Any: olvídalo –la toma del brazo- puedes caminar?

Kary: si yo puedo sola

Any: es que tardaste mucho en reaccionar

Se van a la salida y son alcanzadas por Latis

Any: oye Kary, ya me esta preocupando esto, no es la primera vez que te pasa

Latis: como? Ya te has puesto así?

Kary: es verdad... me sentía igual cuando conocí a... –se queda algo pensativa-

Latis: que pasa? Estas bien

Any: ya se que te va animar

Kary eh?

Any: un rico y sabrosa nieve, de las que tanto te gustan

Kary: si! Mmm una nieve de vainilla mmm

Latis: pero antes, una pregunta? Cuando entran a clases?

Any: bueeeeno...

Kary: mañana –volteando a ver a Any- sorry se me había olvidado decirte

Any: oye Latis y tu que harás?

Latis: bueno ps yo... -Pero este es interrumpido, por un grito- ...que estará pasando?

Kary: lo mejor es que vayamos a ver

Any: si, vamos

Latis: no! –se sorprende las dos-

Any. Como que no? Hay que ir a investigar –algo desesperada-

Latis: yo iré! Pero Kary, tu no iras, no me arriesgare a que... –Any se le queda viendo sonriendo- ...bueno ps te acabas de poner mal y no quiero que seas una molestia para Any, a la hora de pelear...será mejor que yo vaya, ustedes vayan a casa

Kary: no! –enojada- yo iré –voltea a ver a Any- verdad que no soy una molestia para ti? –Any solo se queda callada-

Latis: haz lo que quieras –se en dirección donde provenía el grito-

Kary jalando a Any: vamos Any

Any: Kary no crees que el tiene razón?

Kary la suelta de la mano: tu tmb crees que soy un estorbo?

Any: no malinterpretes las cosas; pero...

Kary: ps le voy a demostrar –alterada- que no soy un estrobo- se va corriendo-

Any se va atrás de ella tratando de alcanzarla: espera Kary, no te precipites –gritando-

Kary y Any llegan al lugar de la pelea y deciden transformarse, pero muy cerca de ahí..

Voz 1: oye Serena no crees que es muy raro que haya venido Rini junto con Chibi chibi?

Serena: si.. además de que Chibi chibi es mi sobrina? – se queda pensando- y el nuevo enemigo, todo es tan raro

Voz 1: si, además de que hay nuevos guerreros y ni siquiera sabemos que es lo que buscan

Serena. Es verdad Luna –en eso se oyen gritos cerca-

Luna: oye Serena... algo esta pasando!... Transfórmate

Serena: Eternal Sailor Moon, Transformación

Mientras que en la pelea

Voz 1: este tampoco es el diamante que estoy buscando

Voz 2: que quiere que haga con estas personas?

Voz 1: lo que quieras!

Voz 3: detente ahí, no permitiré que arruines un día tan hermoso como hoy, soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la Luna

Voz 1: otra vez tu? Hito encárgate de él

Hito: serás mía

Voz 4: no tan pronto

Voz 1: quien esta ahí?

Voz 4: pagaras por esto, soy Sun Mask

Voz 5: no permitiremos que hagas tus maldades y te vayas así como si nada, soy una sailor, soy Sailor Earth y estoy lista para atacar

Voz 1: otra vez ustedes, esta vez yo me encargare de ustedes

Hito: y que hago con Sailor Moon?

Voz 1: deshazte de ella

Hito: a la orden –saca de su bolso un puño de hojas de flores con veneno y se las lanza Sailor Moon, esta logra escapar de las hojas- oh no, donde estas?

S. Earth: Ventisca de agua! –Hito es debilitado- es tu turno Sailor Moon

S. Moon: Por el poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada – al recibir el ataque Hito desaparece-

S. Earth: solo quedas tu Bonus y esta vez no podrás escapar

Bonus: esta vez acabaré con ustedes – pero es lastimado un ataque-

Voz 1: formas parte de una nueva era, soy Sailor Uranios y entrare en acción

Voz 2: lo mismo digo yo, soy Sailor Neptuno y entrare en acción

Bonus: mas Sailors? –y hace que salga un humo de su mano y este se escapa-

S. Mak: Ha logrado escapar

S Moon: esperen, por favor

S. Earth: que es lo que quie... – y esta se desmaya, pero es tomada por Sailor Uranios antes de que caiga al piso-

Mientras que en los pensamientos de S. Earth

Voz 1: princesa, esta segura de lo que va hacer

Princesa: si, pero no le puedes decir a nadie Sailor Uranios

Voz 2: pero esta muy alto

Princesa: pero es que quiero verlo y con toda esta gente no puedo –se resbala y es rescatada por Sailor Uranios

Princesa: gracias a las dos por todo

Continuara...


	7. Una excursion desafortunada

**Capitulo 7 "Una excursión desafortunada"**

Amy: Un nuevo día de clases

Lita: si, creen que venga a estudiar los three ligths

Mina: eso habían dicho, espero que si

Lita: oigan no ha llegado todavía Serena, vdd?

Mina: que raro

Amy: pero a lo mejor puede que haga conciencia de las cosas y cambie –las tres se quedan viendo-

Las tres: no, ella nunca cambiará

Serena: chicaaas! De que hablan?

Mina: de cómo siempre llegas temprano –en eso se habré las puertas del salón-

Profesor: bueno hoy tenemos de regreso al grupo Three Ligths, ya que por cuestiones de sus carreras no podían venir –aparecen tres jóvenes y cada uno toma sus respectivos asientos, Seiya atrás de Serena, mientras que Taiki adelante de Lita y Yaten a lado de Mina- bueno no solo ellos vienen a tomar parte a nuestra escuela, pasen por favor –dos jovencitas- ellas son Any Stert y Kary Mont, ellas estarán con nosotras en este curso, háganlas sentir como en casa –estas toman asiento Kary a lado de Undine y Any atrás de Amy- bueno empecemos clases

Después de una larga clase, que para todos fue algo tediosa

Profesor: me gustaría que hicieran equipos de 3 o 4 personas –se ve que alguien levanta la mano- si Srita. Aino

Mina: para que son los equipos?

Profesor: me gustaría que primero los hicieran y después se los diré, es una sorpresa; bueno quiero en una hoja los nombres de los integrantes

Mina: Amy contigo ganaremos lo que sea

Empiezan a llevar las hojas a los escritorios

Profesor: bueno creo que ya están todos –se vuelve a levantar una mano- que pasa Srita. Kinahua

Undine: yo todavía no tengo equipo –se vuelve a ver otra mano levantada

Profesor: que pasa Srita. Mont

Kary: bueno a nosotros nos falta una integrante, me gustaría que la Srita. Kinahua fuera con nosotros

Profesor. Esta bien… -empieza a tomar las hojas- bueno empezare a decir los grupos: en el equipo 1 esta: Serena Tsukino, Mina Aino, Amy Mizuno y Lita Kino; en el equipo 2 esta: Undine Kinahua, Kary Mont y Any Stert –así empieza a dar los siguientes equipos- bueno dado todos los equipos, les diré de que se trata esto, bueno el día de mañana iremos a una excursión, iremos a un parque que esta por aquí cerca, tendrán que encontrar la mayor parte de plantas y traerme la investigación sobre las plantas encontradas por ustedes; pero no solo es eso lo que tendrán que buscar si no tmb estas piedras –les muestra una piedras de color azul, que contienen una planta disecada adentro- solo son 3, estas les darán puntos extras –nadie se veía muy emocionado que digamos- bueno para aumentarle la emoción, tendrán premios las primeras personas que lo entreguen, tendrán un pase para el concierto de regreso de los three ligths y una cena en el parque con 3 boletos mas… bueno creo que eso es todo, mucha suerte a todos

Lita: bueno con Amy creo que lograremos ganar

Yaten: eso creen… nosotros con Taiki vamos a ganar

Mina: eso creen, nosotras vamos a ganar la calificación y los premios

Serena: además ustedes para que quieren los premios si es para su concierto

Seiya: a mi solo me interesa la cena, para invitar a una personita, bombón

Mientras en la conversación de Kary, Any y Undine

Kary: bueno llegando y saliendo, eso me agrada

Any: pero… hay que ponerle seriedad al asunto Kary

Kary: pero el chiste es divertirse y aprender, a mi no me importan para nada los premios

Undine: a mí si me gustaría ganar

Kary: perdón no nos hemos presentado debidamente, bueno espero que seamos muy buenas amigas, mi nombre es Kary Mont, me gustar jugar voly, me gusta la tecnología, salir de paseo y sobre todo me gusta la naturaleza

Any: solo era la presentación Kary –extiende su mano a Undine- bueno mi nombre es Any Stert

Undine: mucho gusto –respondiéndole el saludo a Any- bueno ps mi nombre es Undine Kinahua

Any: espero que las tres nos podamos llevar bien

Al día siguiente en la excursión

Serena: que divertido, mira esta planta, es extraña

Profesor: bueno aquí hay una variedad de plantas, por lo mismo creo que no le podré todas a investigar, solo serán 10, pero no serán las que quieran, si no alguna de estas –les muestra 15 diferentes tipos de plantas-

Any: sabes creo que será divertido

Undine: tendremos que esforzarnos, tendremos mucha competencia

Mina: espero que Amy haya estudiado mucho –sonríe-

Profesor: todavía no acabo... bueno tendrán que llevarse una muestra de las plantas que encuentren, y tendrán que ir a la escuela, ahí, tendrán que ir a la sala de computo y abrirán un programa que les dirá el maestro que este ahí, tendrán que buscar para que sirven las plantas que encontraron, algunas propiedades e irán al salón, donde ahí me encontrare yo, revisando su información...ah no se le olviden que solo hay 3 piedras escondidas... bueno pues pueden comenzar

Todos empiezan a buscar las plantas

Serena: encontré una...

Amy: deja verla –se le queda viendo detenidamente... no Serena, esta no es ninguna de las que quiere el profe... es una hierva; y el profe no quiere hiervas

Los que estaban a su alrededor que se habían dado cuenta, se empiezan a reír

Ya ha pasado una hora en busca de las plantas

Lita: esto es algo cansado, sabían!

Mina: ya llevamos mucho tiempo, y no llevamos nada

Amy: no sean exageradas, esto es muy entretenido

Serena: pero Amy ya estamos cansadas

Amy: animo, solo nos faltan 2... que acaso no querían ir al concierto

Mina: es verdad, tenemos que ir – se pone a buscar por todos lados

Lita: Mina, nunca cambiaras ()

Mientras que Undine, Kary y Any

Undine: ya casi acabamos

Any: si, solo nos falta uno... saben nadie a encontrado las piedras, vdd?

Undine: han de estar muy bien escondidas

En eso grita Kary

Undine: que pasa Kary?

Kary: la encontré! (o)

Undine y Any corren hacia Kary

Any: que encontraste?

Kary: una de las piedras!

Undine: eso es genial (v)... bueno solo falta una planta, lo mejor es que nos separemos, si alguien encuentra algo... como le haremos para avisarnos

Any: creo que estaría bien que nos veamos aquí en 10 min.?

Kary: es lo mejor, yo iré por este lado –y las tres se separan-

En eso en una parte del parque aparece un hombre

Bonus: esta vez, haré las cosas yo solo –en eso ve a una chica que buscan entre las plantas algo- si ella será mi victima –decide ir hacia ella- quiero tu cristal

Persona: quien eres?... que quieres? –con algo de miedo

Bonus: tu debes de tener el cristal –saca un lazo, que empieza a envolver a la chava, a lo que esta grita

Mientras tanto Kary busca la planta que le falta... pero oye un grito-esa es Undine, de seguro ya encontró la planta, y de la emoción grito, bueno, iré a buscarla –se dirige hacia donde oyó el grito- Undine ya encontraste la planta –ve a Undine desmayada en el piso, muy pálida- que te pasa Undine, que tienes –la toma de la mano- tienes el pulso muy débil

Bonus: es muy resistente, de seguro tiene el cristal –vuelve a sacar el lazo y empieza a envolver a Undine

Kary: que haces -se dirige hacia el, pero es golpeada y cae al piso- Undine... yo te ayudaré –pero cae inconsciente

En eso algo corta el lazo

Bonus: quien esta ahí!

Voz 1: no permitiré que lastimes a una niña que solo vino a una excursión, soy Sailor Júpiter

Voz 2: que trata de sacar una buena calificación, soy Sailor Mercury

Voz 3: pagarás por esto, soy Sailor Venus

Voz 4: soy una sailor scout que lucha por la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna

Bonus: otra vez ustedes, esta vez las derrotare

S Mercury: rapsodia acuática de Mercurio

Pero este no logra hacer nada

Sailor Venus: beso de amor y belleza de venus

Pero tampoco le llega a hacer daño a Bonus

S. Júpiter: no puede ser. Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter

Bonus: que débiles son –este decide atacarlas- que fáciles son –se dirige hacia Undine, para sacarle su cristal- será mío ese cristal y el amo se pondrá contento

Undine empieza a gritar del dolor

Kary: espera... no... le hagas daño

Bonus: todavía sigues viva! –la toma del cuello y la lanza hacia un árbol, donde se pega muy grave

S. Moon: Kary... no permitiremos que les hagas nada... Por el poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada –Bonus trata de detener el ataque, pero es lastimado fuertemente

Bonus: no tengo tiempo –en eso ve que Undine, no tiene uno de los cristales, y mientras Bonus esta distraído Sailor Júpiter, Sailor Venus y Sailor Mercury, deciden atacarlo al mismo tiempo y por ultimo Sailor Moon, y este desaparece-

S. Venus: hemos acabado con el

Sailor Moon se dirige a Kary, mientras que las demás van a ver a Undine

S. Mercury: Undine estará bien, solo esta desmayada

S. Moon: y Kary?... que tiene

Sailor Mercury se dirige a ellas: la golpearon, pero estará bien, solo le saldrá un moretón

Un rato después

Any: como te sientes Undine?

Undine: ya mejor, gracias... no puedo creer que todo fue un sueño, pero es que fue tan real

Kary: si... a lo mejor por que me caí en el barranco pensaste que me habían lastimado

Undine: tal vez, confundí las cosas... pero por que me habré desmayado

Any: a lo mejor por tanto esfuerzo y no desayunaste bien

En eso Undine grita

Kary: que pasa?

Undine: ya... ya... ya encontré la ultima planta que nos falta, aquí esta un "yute"-se queda pensando- pero no esta enterrado en la tierra

Any: el profe debió haberlos escondidos, por que aquí no hay de esa planta

Kary: siiiiiiiiiiiii... ya tenemos todo... vámonos

Undine: bueno solo falta la información

Any: de hecho no... ya esta todo

Kary: entonces que esperamos.. hay que ir con el maestro

Van llegando hacia donde se encontraba el maestro, pero no iban solas, también se dirigían hacia el maestro los three ligths

Maestro: ya acabaron? ... muchas felicidades –se queda sorprendido- 2 grupos ya acabaron?... necesito ver sus reportes –empieza a analizar ambos- muy bien, los dos están correctos... pero debe de haber una manera de desempatar las cosas – se queda pensando-

Undine: profesor, nosotras encontramos la piedra que tendría puntos extras

Maestro: muy bien... entonces ya sabemos con que desempatar

Yate: pero eso no es justo

Maestro: ellas encontraron otra cosa de la pedida, así que el premio es de ustedes... bueno son 4 pases para el concierto de los three ligths y 4 cenas para 2 personas –les entrega las cosas a Kary-

Kary: bueno creo que es pase del concierto para cada una, pero sobra uno

Undine: de la cena, es igual... sobra uno

Any: ya sé... hay que dárselos a ellos

Undine: estoy de acuerdo

Kary: pero ... –se acerca a Seiya- tenga les damos un pase para su concierto y una cena

Seiya: gracias

Kary se queda pensando "lo invitaré a cenar..."

Continuará...


	8. Luchando por un boleto de los three ligh

**Capitulo 8 "Luchando por un boleto de los Three lights"**

Después de algunos días... en el parque, las chicas estaban tomando un helado

Serena: hoy es un hermoso día, deberíamos hacer algo divertido

Mina: que podemos hacer... nosotras hubiéramos podido ganar esos pases para el concierto

Lita: si... y estaríamos ahorita preparándonos para ir

Amy: pero solo eran 4

Mina: no habría problema Serena no entraba

Serena: eh!!! Por que no?

Rei: por que tu nunca llegas a tiempo

Serena: eso no es justo... todas se juntan para dejarme fuera

Amy: pero no te preocupes, no lo podemos hacer... no tenemos pases para ir al concierto

Mina: yo pensé que Seiya y los demás nos lo regalarían

Lita: si... yo tmb

Las cinco se quedan pensativas, en eso una hoja le cae en la cara a Mina ´

Mina: que es eso?

Amy lo toma la hoja: es un concurso de comida

Rei: pero ahorita no queremos saber dada de eso vv

Lita: pero el que gane tendrá 3 pases para el concierto de hoy y el 2do. tendrá 2 pases, y el 3er. Tendra 1

Rei: pero cuando es?... a lo mejor ya paso

Amy: no, es en una hora

Mina: pero no creo que tengamos posibilidades

Lita: yo creo que si –voltea a ver a Serena-

Serena: por que voltean a verme así, chicas

Mina: esta decidido, Serena entrará al concurso

Serena: yo!!!???... pero por que??

Rei: por que a ti te gusta comer mucho, así que hemos decidido que eres la apropiada

Lita: pero ahorita que lo pienso... solo tres de nosotras podrías ir al concierto, así que tendrá que participar otra mas

Amy: pero quien?

Todas se quedan pensando

Serena: ya se... bueno no es justo que yo sea la única que participe, así que creo que todas deberíamos participar

Amy: pero yo... no soy buena en comer

Rei: bueno... creo que tiene razón Serena... tendremos q participar

Lita: pero a que hora cierran las inscripciones??

Amy checa la hoja: en 20 min.

Mina: ps vamonos chicas

Van a un restaurante, donde se efectuara el concurso... hay mucha gente, sobre todo mujeres, las chicas deciden irse a inscribir

Serena: hay mucha gente!!!! –algo sorprendida-

Rei: claro...todas vienen por los boletos para el concierto de hoy

Mina: pero vamos chicas, tenemos que hacer lo mejor de nosotras!!!

Todas: si!!!

Conductor: bueno todos los participantes, acercarse... bueno lo haremos de la siguiente manera los números impares del 1-99 se irán a la mesa de mi lado derecho, la de color rojo; los números pares del 2-100 ser irán a la mesa de lados izquierdo, la de color azul... bueno daré un silbatazo y las primeras 10 que coman los 5 plátanos y que están enfrente de ustedes pasaran a la siguiente ronda, pero no deberán tener nada de restos en su boca... bueno listas... –en eso se escucha el sonido de un silbato, todos empiezan a comer como desesperados... ya desps de haber terminado las primeras 20 concursantes, entre las que se encontraban. Lita, Rei, Mina y Serena

Conductor: bueno, muchas felicidades chicas...bueno iremos con la siguiente prueba... tendrán que comer las hamburguesas que están en la mesa amarilla, cada una tendrá un plato de 5 hamburguesas, las primeras 6 que logren comerlas lo mas rápido posible, pasaran a la siguiente prueba, bueno listas... empiecen... –se escucha por segunda ocasión un silbatazo y las empiezan a comer lo mas rápido posible- ... bueno ya tenemos las 6 participantes que han logrado comer lo mas rápido posible –ahora solo quedaban Rei, Mina y Serena

Conductor: bueno de aquí se decidirán nuestras 3 finalistas y quien serán las acreedoras de los pases para el concierto de los three ligths –se escuchan gritos-... bueno señoritas, en la mesa de color naranja se encuentran 3 vasos de agua y 7 hot dogs, listos para que se los acaben todos, las primeras 3 que terminen primero pasaran a la final... bueno listas- a comer se ha dicho –y por tercera vez se oye un silbatazo, y las 6 concursantes empiezan a comer y a tomar el agua, lo mas rápido posible – bueno ya tenemos a nuestras 3 finalistas, cual es tu nombre?

Voz 1: Angie Kitama

Conductor: muchas felicidades Srita. Kitama ...el nombre de nuestra segunda finalista es...?

Voz 2: Serena Tsukino

Conductor: muy bien hecho Srita. Tsukino... y nuestra tercera finalista es...?

Voz 3: Mina Aino

Conductor: bueno estas señoritas ya tiene ganado un boleto mínimo para el concierto de los three ligths, pero alguien luchan para no ir sola... bueno en la mesa de color café hay tres pasteles que pesan 3 Kg., la señorita que logre quitarle kilos al pastel en 1 min. se llevara consigo los 3 boletos para el concierto de hoy, bueno tomen sus puestos... listas... empiecen –ahora se escucha una chicharra-

Ya ha pasado el minuto

Conductor: tiempo!!!!... bueno veremos quien ha sido la triunfadora de este concurso – se acerca al pastel comido por Angie- bueno este pastel pesa –lo ponen una bascula electrónica- pesa 2 kilos 105 gramos!!!... bueno vamos con el siguiente pastel –se va acercando al pastel de Serena- este pastel pesa –lo ponen en la bascula- wuau... si que tenia hambre ... pesa 1 kilo 520 gramos!!!... bueno veremos el ultimo pastel ... –se acerca ahora al pastel de Mina y lo coloca en la bascula- no lo puedo creer!!!!, ya tenemos a nuestra ganadora!!!!

Rei: gano Mina???... no lo puedo creer!! ºº

Conductor: y la ganadora es... la Srita. Tsukino

Lita: eh!!?

Conductor: el tercer pastel pesa 1 kilo 750 gramos, así que la Srita Aino queda en segundo lugar

Serena: si!!!!!

Conductor: le hago entrega de los 3 pases para el concierto de los three ligths el día de hoy, y una comida gratis en nuestro restaurante –le da los pases a Serena- y para el segundo lugar esta los dos pases para el concierto y una comida gratis –le da los pases a Mina- y para el tercer lugar un pase para el concierto y una comida gratis –le da los pases a Angie- bueno eso fue todo por hoy, espero que vengan y nos visiten aquí en su restauran preferido

Rei: ven... tuvo que ganar Serena ... la mas tragona v

Serena: eso no me parece gracioso

Lita: no empiecen a pelearse

Amy: lo importante es que tenemos los pases

Mina: y podemos ir al concierto de hoy

Se van al templo Hikawa

Serena: que malo que no hallamos conseguido boletos para Rini y Chibi-chibi

Mina: y eso que seguimos siendo socias del club de admiradoras

Lita: y eso que Amy es de los primeros miembros

Amy: ay chicas !!!!!!

Rei: si, lo malo es que Rini nunca a podido verlos cantar

En eso se oye que alguien empieza a gritar

Voz 1: bombón!!!... bombón!!!

Serena: Seiya!! Que haces, aquí??

Seiya llegando todo agitado: bom... bom.. bom ...bón, te –toma un gran suspiro- te ando buscando por todas partes, tengo 2 boletos para el concierto de hoy, los quieres??

Serena: lo que pasa es que ya...

Lita le tapa la boca a Serena: claro que los quiere

Rei: y como los conseguiste Seiya?

Seiya: bueno uno es del premio de la escuela y el otro conseguí el ultimo boleto que quedaba

Mina: oh ya veo

Seiya: bueno nos vemos chicas – se va alejando y grita- te espero ahí bombón!!

Serena por fin se quita las manos de Lita: por que??? Le recibieron los boletos, nosotras ya los tenemos

Amy: pero estaría bien que fueran Rini y Chibi chibi

Mientras en otro lugar del universo

Voz 1: ya no quiero mas errores de ustedes

Voz 2: si amo

Voz 1: lo que hizo Bonus fue un desastre... no llego a encontrar nada, deseo que ustedes personalmente se encarguen de esto

Voz 3: es decir que no utilizaremos súbditos

Voz 1: ustedes pueden utilizarlos o no, pero quiero que ustedes sean los que me traigan los diamantes, entendido!!!

Voz 2 y 3: si amo

Voz 1: antes de que se vayan... hay otra pista que he encontrado... los diamantes reaccionan cuando están juntos

Voz 2: entonces espesaré cuanto antes

Voz 1: espero bueno resultado Zagato

Zagato: y los tendrá amo

En tanto en el departamento de Kary, Any y Latis

Any grita: Kary, apúrate o llegaremos tarde al concierto de hoy

Kary tmb grita: ya voy!!!

Latis: oye no se por que se arreglan tanto

Any: tu que sabes a quien nos vayamos a encontrar

Kary: ya estoy lista

Latis: y por que se emocionan tanto... solo son tres chavos que cantan

Kary: ps no se... será por que están guapos y cantan super bien

Latis: guapos!?... bueno es que como todavía eres una niñita

Kary: a que te refieres con eso??

Latis: que tus decisiones son tan infantiles

Any: ya ... paren... no empiecen a pelear

Kary: si y tu bien maduro

Latis: pero al menos mis actos no hacen daño a otra gente

Kary: se mas claro! –ya enojada-

Latis: ps a quién crees que me refiero?

Kary: no lo se, por eso te pregunto

Latis: pues tu deberías de saber... ps a Ke... –pero es interrumpido por Any-

Any: eso no es cierto Latis –Kary se va enojada del departamento y llega azotar la puerta- esta vez si te pasaste Latis... tu y yo sabes que ella no fue la culpable del accidente –y se va alcanzar a Kary –Kary!!! –corriendo hacia su amiga- espérame!!!

Kary: Any... tu crees que lo de ese día fue mi culpa... por que he llegado a soñarlo

Any: no Kary, tu no eres responsable... solo fue un accidente

Kary: pero no crees que él tiene razón... por mis actos he llegado a que lastimen a otras personas, incluso a ti

Any: lo mío no fue nada... no tienes por que preocuparte

Kary se queda algo pensativa: "toda la gente que esta al mi alrededor por mi culpa siempre le pasa algo" –en eso empieza a cruzar la calle y llega escuchar un grito

Voz 1: CUIDADO!!!!

Kary se encuentra tirada en el piso

Any: en que pensabas Kary!!! –algo enojada- estaban a punto de atropellarte... si no ha sido por...

Voz 1: Darien

Any: tu??

Darien: creo que ya nos habíamos visto

Kary: si cuando chocamos

Darien: si esa vez estabas distraída también... deberías de tener mas cuidado

Any: hay Kary...en que estabas

Kary: en nada –se dirige a Darien- muchas gracias!!!

Darien: no hay de que... bueno yo ya me tengo que ir... – se va alejando- fue un gusto volverlas a ver

Kary le grita: como puedo agradecértelo??

Darien: teniendo mas cuidado

Any: pero apurémonos

Mientras tanto en el templo Hikawa

Rei: por que tuvimos que esperar a Serena

Lita: por que iba por Rini y chibi

Mina: y por que se perdería

Amy: ya es muy grande!!!

Rei: pero aun así... lo ha hecho

En eso llega Serena, Rini y Chibi chibi

Serena: perdón por la tardanza

Rini: si es que a la tonta de Serena se le hizo tarde

Serena: eso no es cierto Rini

Rini: si yo tarde comiendo un pedazo de pay

Serena: no me hubiera tardado si no lo hubieras escondido

Amy: ya chicas, mejor vámonos que se nos esta haciendo tarde

Se van hacia el concierto, ya ahí

Seiya: nos da mucho gusto que este en nuestro concierto de regreso

Yaten: y que estén cantando nuestras canciones

Taiki: y esperemos que lo sigan haciendo

♫ Search for your love...  
Kimi wa itsumo kagayaiteta  
Egao hitotsu chiisa na hoshi  
Taisetsu ni shite ta yo (eien no Starlight)

Ano hi boku wa mamorenakute  
Kuyashi namida koraeta dake  
Itami ga nokoru yo (wasurenai Sweet heart)...♫

El concierto ha acabado

Mina: que bueno es ver a los chicos de nuevo cantando

Rini: cantan muy bien

Lita: si... y podemos volverlos a oír cantar

Amy: oigan y Serena???

Rei: es vdd!! Donde estará??

Mina: tampoco esta Chibi-chibi

Rini: donde esta Hera???

Mientras tanto Serena

Serena: vente Chibi-chibi, hay que buscar a Seiya y darle las gracias por que venimos

Hera: chibi chibi

En tanto el Seiya, Taiki, Yaten y la princesa Kakyuu se encontraban en un camerino

Seiya: "habrá venido bombón"

Taiki: no esperaba que nos fuera tmb en el concierto de hoy

Yaten: si... fue muy impresionante

P. Kakyuu: cantaron muy bien!

Yaten: fue muy bueno re... - pero en eso se oye como si hubieran aventado una bomba-

P. Kakyuu: que habrá sido eso??

Voz 1: por fin los he encontrado...

Seiya: quien eres??

Voz 1: vengo por los diamantes que poseen

Continuará...


	9. La aparicion de Zagato

**Capitulo 9 "La aparición de Zagato"**

En tanto el Seiya, Taiki, Yaten y la princesa Kakyuu se encontraban en un camerino

Seiya: "habrá venido bombón"

Taiki: no esperaba que nos fuera tmb en el concierto de hoy

Yaten: si... fue muy impresionante

P. Kakyuu: cantaron muy bien!

Yaten: fue muy bueno re... - pero en eso se oye como si hubieran aventado una bomba-

P. Kakyuu: que habrá sido eso??

Voz 1: por fin los he encontrado...

Seiya: quien eres??

Voz 1: vengo por los diamantes que poseen

Yaten: que???

Taiki: princesa escóndase... nosotros nos encargaremos de el

Seiya: poder de lucha... –pero es derribado por el ataque

Voz 1: que piensan hacer:truenos destellantes: -estos son golpeados fuertemente-

P. Kakyuu: no permitiré que les hagas algo

Voz 1: tu que podrías hacer :truenos destellantes: -y es lanzada al piso-

Seiya: princesa!!!...pagaras por esto

Mientras tanto Serena y Hera

Serena: pensé que a lo mejor Seiya me buscaría

Hera: bucaria?

Serena: vamos a su camino... a escondidas por que no nos dejaran pasar

Hera: no nos dejaran pasa?

Llegan a burlar unos policías y van llegando al camarote

Serena: creo que es ese de allá, va... –pero se oye un grito proveniente del camerino- escóndete Chibi, yo iré a ver que pasa... Eternal Sailor Moon, Transformación

Mientras tanto en el ataque

Voz 1: déjenme ver si son los poseedores de los diamante –un rayo sale de la espada que traía consigo-

Voz 2: detente ahí... no permitiré que lastimes el regreso del grupo three ligths; soy una sailor scout que lucha por la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna

Voz 1: mmmm no puedo creer que una basura como tu allá podido determinar con Bonus

S. Moon: quien eres?

Voz 1: esta bien te diré para que sepas quien fue la persona que te mató... soy Zagato...el emperador de los truenos

Voz 3: así que ahora manda a una basura mas por los diamantes

Zagato: quien esta ahí???

Voz 3: el nombre no importa... yo no necesito que sepas quien soy

S. Moon: eres tu!!!

Voz 3: nos vemos de nuevo Sailor Moon...- se dirige a Zagato- no sabia que para buscar los diamantes fueran tan tontos

Zagato: a que te refieres???

Voz 3: crees que te daría mis pistas ... jajajajaja o

S. Moon: que???... esperen

Zagato: así que estos sujetos no tienen los diamantes?... o solo quieres decirme eso, por que en verdad los tienen

Voz 3: haz lo que quieras... solo vengo para verificar que no lastimes a nadie mas

Zagato: entonces me dejaras revisarlos

Voz 3: hazlo que quieras... ya te lo he dicho

S. Moon: espera... yo no permitiré eso!!!

Voz 3: entonces pelearas conmigo

S. Moon: pero...

Voz 3: solo deja que los cheque y se irá... no tiene por que lastimar mas gente... y será lo mejor

S. Moon: pero...

Voz 3: por favor, tu confía en mi... prometo que no les pasará nada a ellos

Zagato saca su espada y de ella sale una luz que va directo al grupo three ligth... este llega a notar que ellos no son los poseedores de los diamantes- ellos no lo tienen

Voz 3: bueno te puedes marchar si no es que quieres que acabe contigo

Zagato: jajajaja tu piensas que me iré así como si nada... mínimo tendré que matar a una de ustedes 2

S. Moon: que???

Voz 3: entonces solo tu y yo pelearemos... hasta que uno muera...aceptas!!

Zagato: pero si gano que pasara... solo matarte...jajaja...no me conformo con ello

Voz 3: te diré quien posee uno de los diamantes...

S. Moon: que!!??

Voz 3: pero tu antes de morir me dirás a quien obedeces... aceptas

Zagato: tu oferta es muy tentadora...acepto

Voz 3: nos veremos en una hora en el parque tomoeda... nada de trampas...

Zagato desaparece

S. Moon: espera... es muy arriesgado lo que haces

Voz 3: no me importa... solo quiero saber quien esta detrás de todo esto

S. Moon: pero... acaso sabes algo sobre los diamantes de plata???... por favor cuéntame...

Voz 3: tendrá que ser en otra ocasión... Sailor Moon... tienen que subir su nivel de pelea... sino serán un blanco muy fácil...nos vemos –desaparece

S. Moon: quien será ella??? De donde vendrá y por que busca ella los diamantes???-empiezan a reaccionar Seiya y los demás- Seiya!!!

Seiya: que paso, bombón??

Taiki: donde esta ese sujeto

Yaten: princesa!!!

S. Moon: yo tengo que irme, nos vemos luego –y se va-

Seiya: "algo traía bombón"

Mientras tanto las chicas buscaban y buscaban a Serena y a Hera

Rei: donde se habrá metido la tonta de Serena

Mina: no creen que haya ido a buscar a Seiya

Lita: puede que haya ido

Rini: y por que tendría por que irlo a buscar??

Mina: es que ellos dos.. –pero Rei le tapa la boca-

Amy: es que ello dos son muy buenos amigos

Rini: pero...

En eso se oye la voz de Serena

Serena: chicas!!!!!

Todas: Serena!!!

Rei: ps donde andabas

Serena: fui a buscar Seiya y en eso que cuando iba llegando lo atacan... –y empieza a contar todo lo ocurrido- y ps en una hora se van a ver en el parque tomoeda

Lita: tenemos que ir

Amy: si...

Voz 1: a que tienen que ir??

Todas voltean

Mina: Haruka

Amy: Michiru

Serena: tenemos que ayudarla

Haruka: no crees que eso es entre ellos

Amy: pero puede que llegue a morir

Michiru: pero ese no es su problema

Lita: pero podemos saber que son esos diamantes y quien tiene uno

Serena: además ella no puede luchar sola contra el... puede ponerle una trampa

Rini: creo que hay que ir a investigar

Hera: chibi chibi

Michiru: iremos... pero creo que no será bueno intervenir

Haruka: nos mantendremos ocultas

Mientras tanto

Any: que hiciste que???

Kary: pelearé con el en media hora en el parque tomoeda

Any: pero estas loca, vdd??

Kary: no!!... tu sabes que nos conviene saber quien esta detrás de todo esto... puede que nos conozca y el campo que puse no aguantare mucho en cubrir nuestras identidades ante la gente exterior...si ni siquiera puede detenerlos a que entraran... el poder era mucho... pero no sabemos de quien es

Any: lo sé... pero es muy peligroso... ni siquiera sabes que tan poderoso puede ser ese tal Zagato... además debes calmarte los 2 diamantes restantes aparecerán pronto...

Kary: lo se... pero si tan solo recordara quien los tenía... a duras y a penas supe de uno... sabes que cuando sepamos de quien tiene los otros 2 los tenemos que proteger, si llegan a quitárselos morirán y al juntarlos pueden hacer mucho mayor que el cristal de plata

Any: cristal de plata???... tu nunca habías hablado del cristal de plata

Kary: por que no lo recordaba... eso me salió... fue algo... no se como explicarlo...pero eso no es el punto... me vas a acompañar o no?

Any: si no puedo dejarte sola... pero sería mejor irle a avisar a Latis?

Kary: no!!! ... el no tiene por que saber lo que hago... cada quien sus asuntos... además diría que expondría su vida... mejor dejémoslo así –se transforman y se van al parque tomoeda-

Ya en el parque Tomoeda

Zagato: Así que has venido con alguien mas

Voz 1: lo mismo que tu...

Zagato: es para asegurarme que no huyas

Voz 1: huir yo??? Jajajajaja no me hagas reír

Zagato: entonces empecemos nuestra pelea :truenos destellantes: -sale una rayo muy fuerte, pero logra esquivarlo-

Voz 1: mmm... lo bueno es que vamos empezando :viento turbulento: -este llega a rozar a Zagato-

Zagato: no esta nada mal... pero hay que afinar puntería

Voz 1: no te preocupes... la próxima no fallare

Zagato: mmmm si es que no huyes

Voz 1: que piensas que todos somos de la misma cobardía que tú?

Zagato: pero al menos tengo el valor de decir quien soy y no me escondo

Voz 1: jajajaja... tu solo quieres saber quien soy jajajaja... bueno despejare tu duda, soy sailor Earth...

pero mucha platica y nada de pelea : Remolinos de fuego: - este no llega ni a tocar a Zagato-

Zagato: no que tendrías mejor puntería... jajajajaja... :truenos destellantes: -este ataque llega a lastimar S. Earth-

S. Earth se levanta, ps el ataque la había arrojado al piso: eso si dolió :viento turbulento: -el ataque llega alcanza a darle a Zagato-

Una pelea entre S. Earth y Zagato empieza a ser muy fuerte, ambos están heridos, pero mas S. Earth

Zagato::truenos destellantes:: -va dirigido directo a S. Earth, pero este era distinto, eras mas fuerte el ataque... pero antes de que llegara a ella, es desviado por una luz de color café, aunque llega a darle algo a S. Earth -

Zagato: quien esta ahí?

Voz 1: formo parte de una nueva era, soy Sailor Uranios y entrare en acción

Zagato: así que una Sailor –se dirige a S. Earth- pensé que habíamos dicho que solo tu y yo... ya veo que no cumples lo que dices

S. Earth: ella no tiene que ver conmigo –algo enojada-

Zagato: entonces por que te ayudó?... esto no se quedará así, Sailor Earth... nos veremos pronto -desaparece-

S. Earth se dirige bien enojada a S. Uranios: que hacen ustedes aquí??... nadie les pidió su ayuda... de seguro todas tus amigas inútiles están aquí, tmb

Voz 2: como nos has dicho?? –enojada Sailor Mars-

Empiezan a aparecer Sailor Moon, Neptuno, Venus, Júpiter, Mercury. Chibi Moon, Chibi-chibi Moon

S. Earth: como lo oyen!!! Nadie les pedió su ayuda... sólo hicieron que se arruinaran mis planes

S. Uranios: pero si estaban a punto de aniquilarte...solo te salvamos

Voz 3: no pensé que fueran tan estorbosas

S. Earth se dirige a Sailor Moon: trate de que nos lleváramos bien Sailor Moon... pero ustedes solo nos están estorbando...vamonos Sailor Wind

S. Wind: espero que no lo vuelvan hacer –y ambas desaparecen-

S. Uranios: bueno creo que nosotras tmb nos vamos –y se van Sailor Uranios y Sailor Neptuno-

S. Moon: por que son así?? Podíamos ser muy buenas amigas

S. Mercury: creo que eso no se podrá hacer

Mientras tanto Kary y Any:

Any: por que te pusiste así??... sabes le debes la vida a esa sailor

Kary: lo sé... pero mi orgullo me ganó en ese momento... además... presiento que Zagato no se quedará con los brazos cruzados... pero lo mas curioso... es por que me salvo?

Any: si... yo no lo entiendo... pero vamonos a casa, hay que curarte esas heridas

En otro lugar Haruka y Michiru

Michiru: Haruka... por que la defendiste del ataque?  
Haruka: ni yo mismo lo sé... fue como si eso ya hubiera pasado y sabía que no debería permitirlo, que era mi responsabilidad... crees que estuvo mal?

Michiru: no

Se extraña algo Haruka: que??

Michiru: yo tmb estuve a punto de ayudarla... sentí lo mismo que tu... sabes es muy extraño... es un sentimiento con ella que ya lo había tenido con alguien más pero no recuerdo con quien

Haruka: lo mejor es dejar las cosas así

Continuará...


	10. Bailar, Cantar y porqueno saltar

**Capitulo 10 "Bailar, Cantar y por que no saltar?"**

Un día normal de clases, con el sol a todo lo que daba

Serena: Otro día de clases!!!

Amy: Serena deberías ser mas responsable y dejar esa pereza a un lado

Lita: ay Amy... Serena nunca cambiará

Mina: si por que mas decir aquí maulló y se murió

Amy: no Mina es mas vale decir aquí corrió, y no aquí murió, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos diciendo v ´

Lita: ay Mina

Seiya: hola bomboncito!!!

Serena: Hola Seiya

Mina: hola Yaten

Amy: Hola Taiki

Yaten y Taiki: hola chicas!!!

Seiya: saben va haber un concurso de talentos universitarios

Amy: enserio???

Serena: yo podría bailar –se imagina a ella bailando con Darien un vals-

Seiya: y yo podría bailar contigo

Todos se quedan viendo a Serena, mientras que se ella se pone roja

Mina: pues yo podría cantar –se imagina a ella cantando en un escenario, con toda la gente gritando su nombre-

Lita: si Mina seria genial

Yaten: aunque creo que tendrás mucha competencia

Amy: lo dirán por ustedes

Taiki: bueno yo no tengo pensado entrar

Mina: entonces por quien lo dices

Seiya: ay una chica por nombre Rocío Brunet, dicen que es muy buena, ha ganado varios concurso y parece ser que la quieren contratar para un evento... no se bien

Yaten: y por lo que sabemos, ella es una de las candidatas para entrar al concurso

Taiki: aunque no solo ella va entrar, para nosotros fue una sorpresa

Lita: ps quien piensa entrar tmb??

Seiya: Michiru

Las 4: Michiru???

Serena: y cuales serán los premios???

Taiki: el 1º lugar un viaje a cualquier parte del mundo, el 2º lugar una cena para 2 personas en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad, el 3º será juez en el próximo concurso

Yaten: aunque yo preferiría no tener nada a tener el 3º lugar

Voz 1: pues no sería mala idea entrar o no Mina

Serena: Kary!!

Amy: Any

Mina: este... creo

Kary: tu querías entrar, no??

Mina: si pero...

Kary: a mi encantaría que tu fueras mi compañera

Any: Kary es muy buena en el piano

Serena: wuau... si Mina sería fabuloso

Kary: aceptas?

Mina: si!!!

Seiya: será muy interesante esto!!!

Mientras tanto Michiru y Haruka

Haruka: por que decidiste entrar en ese concurso???

Michiru: solo por diversión, además no estaría mal ganar aunque sea un cena para 2

Haruka se pone roja: pero...

Michiru: pero, ps nada... ya me inscribí y no quiero echarme para atrás

En el lugar de inscripción Kary y Mina formadas en una larga fila

Mina: oye Kary pero cantaré y tu que tocaras??

Kary: bueno... ps ... ya se, que canción te gustaría cantar y yo tratare de sacarla lo mas pronto posible

Mina: me parece genial!!!

Kary: solo faltan 2 personas y nos toca, mira ese de ahí ah de ser el Sr. Tukman, él es el que organiza todo el evento –el hombre que se refería bien parecido y tenia 25 años-

Mina: esa de ahí es... –hay una persona en la mesa de inscripción, es algo joven y muy bonita- esa es Michiru

Kary: entonces si era cierto de que ella entraría al concurso

Mina: solo queda una persona y seguimos nosotras

Sr. Tukman: su nombre por favor?

Voz 1: Rocío Brunet

Mina: mira es Rocío Brunet

Kary: la competencia esta dura

Sr. Tukman: en que ámbito

Roció: en canto y Baile

Sr. Tukman: y la otra persona??

Roció: otra persona??? ... pero eso no decía en las reglas

Sr. Tukman: si parece ser que no alcanzaron a pegar los nuevos carteles en toda la ciudad, o gusta venir mañana

Rocío: no solo deme unos minutos y conseguiré a mi pareja

Sr. Tukman: bueno el que sigue

Kary: Mina seguimos!!!

Sr. Tukman: sus nombres??

Mina: Mina Aino

Kary: y Kary Mont

Sr. Tukman: y ustedes que van hacer??

Mina: tocar un instrumento y canto

Sr. Tukman: lo lamento, pero solo hicimos 2 categorías: instrumento y canto y baile y ambos deben ser de 2 a 4 personas

Kary: pero???

Sr. Tukman: lo siento!!!

Mina: pero como piensan que entraremos al concurso??

Michiru: la Srita Mont podrían entrar conmigo, yo tmb necesito una compañera

Kary voltea a ver a Mina

Mina: si anda ve, una de las 2 tiene que entrar

Kary: Gracias Mina... esta bien seré contigo Michiru

Rocío: que lindo fue oír todo eso, Srita... – se dirige a Mina-

Mina: Mina Aino

Rocío: Srita. Aino, no le gustaría ser mi pareja en canto y Baile

Mina: si, sería genial

Michiru: bueno Sr. Tukman ya oyó las parejas

Sr. Tukman: será muy interesante... bueno el que sigue

Michiru: bueno te espero en aquí mañana a las 7:00 am –y se va alejando-

Kary: pero... espera –pero Michiru ya no se veía-

Rocío: bueno conoces el templo Hikawa

Mina: si

Rocío: enfrente no hace mucho abrieron un salón de baile, nos vemos ahí a las 8:00 am –y se va-

Kary: mmm son decididas

Mina: bueno tendremos que competir

Kary: si... que lastima que no hayamos quedado juntas, pero daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo –se toman las manos en forma de promesa-

Al día siguiente

Kary: creo que Michiru dijo que aquí nos viéramos –ve su reloj- son las 6:50, creo que llegue demasiado puntual

Michiru: la puntualidad es una virtud y es muy buena

Kary: buen día

Michiru: bueno yo toco el violín y tu?

Kary: yo toco el piano

Michiru: creo que haremos un buen dueto, yo traigo mi violín

Kary: bueno yo, no traigo mi piano, por que no puedo con el y .

Michiru se empieza a reír: eres muy graciosa, bueno ps a donde iremos??

Kary: por aquí hay un lugar donde venden instrumentos

Michiru: no me digas que apenas vas a comprar el piano??

Kary: no!!! Bueno no tengo piano, pero el Srita. Tsumina me da permiso de ir a practicar todos los días en un piano que tienen en el sótano!! Le platique que entraría al concurso y me dio permiso de ir a practicar todas las veces que yo quisiera... vente vamos!!

Llegan al lugar

Kary: Srita. Tsumina ya llegue, -era una mujer no mas de 65 años- ella es Michiru Kaiou

Srita. Tsumina: mucho gusto!!!

Michiru: igualmente

Kary: pasaré a su sótano, ahí estaré practicando

Srita. Tsumina: si ya te lo acomode, espero que puedan ganar ese concurso

Kary: asi será Srita. Tsumina

Ambas se dirigen al sótano

Michiru: esta muy bien, y nadie podrá molestar...entonces empecemos

Varios días estuvieron practicando, pero en el gran día del concurso, en la mañana, en el departamento de Kary

Kary: ay Any!!!... Michiru es genial, me la he pasado muy bien con ella, es estricta en lo que se refiere a practicar, pero de ahí en mas es muy simpática

Latis: y no me digas!!!... toca excelente el violín –en forma de burla-

Kary: pero no te burles Latis, les estoy contando –algo enojada-

Any: es que no lo dices diario, ya me lo aprendí de memoria

Kary: bueno –algo mas calmada- esta bien –en eso agarra su bolsa

Latis: a donde vas?

Kary: a casa de Michiru... que no les dije??... desayunaré con ella y después nos iremos al concurso

Any: pues no!, eso creo que se te paso decirnos

Kary: bueno ya les dije, nos vemos en el concurso, no quiero que me fallen –y se va del departamento

Any: desde que esta ensañando para ese concurso ya ni la veía

Latis: si, le entusiasmo mucho la idea de tocar el piano

Mientras tanto Kary se dirige al restaurante donde habían quedado ella y Michiru de verse... en eso ve a Michiru

Kary: Michiru!!!!

Michiru: buen día!!! Como siempre muy puntual... oye traje conmigo a Haruka, no te molesta

Kary: claro que no!!! Será un gusto

Haruka: que niña mas linda!!

Kary se pone roja: ah Gracias!!

Las 3 disfrutan de un fabuloso desayuno

Haruka: bueno pues ha sido fabulosos desayunar con 2 fabulosas damas, pero tenemos que ir a su concurso, no queremos que las descalifiquen –le extiende la mano a Kary y esta la toma-

Michiru: no!!! –se dirige a Kary, pero esta se queda como en un transe

Visión de Kary

Voz 1: princesa, vas haber que te va ir muy bien en tu concierto

Voz 2: si, además esa canción es la que mejor te sale

Princesa: pero si me sale mal?

Reacciona por fin Kary- Kary!!!! Estas bien??

Kary como reaccionando: que paso??  
Haruka: fue extraño!!!

Kary: a lo mejor son los nervios, pero mejor vámonos

En el concurso

Sr. Tukman: sean bienvenidos todos ustedes, este es nuestro primer concurso de "todo por brillar" bueno esto será de la siguiente manera ira el dueto o grupo que cante, será evaluado por los jueces presentes, que por cierto son distinguidos a nivel mundial, ya que algunos de ellos son productores, maestros de instrumentos o directores de obras de teatro, bueno como les dije primero será el dueto o grupo de canto-baile y después será el dueto o grupo de instrumentos... bueno dicho esto empecemos con un dueto conformado por las chicas Mina Aino y Rocío Brunet

Empiezan a cantar, que por cierto muy bien cantan, así van pasando hasta que es el turno de Michiru y Kary

Sr. Tukman: bueno pues nuestras ultimas participantes y no por ser las ultimas no son buenas ellas son Michiru Kaiou y Kary Mont –se escuchan aplausos y empiezan a tocar, después de haber escuchado tan bonita melodía, se retiran- bueno ellas han sido nuestras ultimas participantes

Voz 1: creo que no todavía falta un participante mas!!! –se encuentra parado desde la puerta del publico-

Sr. Tukman: quien es usted? –en eso empiezan a salir unas criaturas muy parecidas a los pingüinos, pero estas tenían de diferencia que la cabeza era tipo ciervo, empiezan a atacar a la gente- que es eso –se asusta- quien es usted

Voz 1: mi nombre es Zagato y tu debes de tener uno de los diamantes, siento el poder de uno de ellos –se dirige al Sr. Tukman y saca su espada y sale una luz de ella-

:noooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mina: Rocío!!!!!!! –se dirige a ella- por que lo hiciste??? –pero había recibido el ataque de frente y había quedado inconsciente

Zagato: como estorba la gente –vuelve a salir un rayo pero este va directo al Sr. Tukman y esta vez si logra lastimarlo, pero se da cuenta de que no hay ningún diamante-

Voz 1: detente ahí Zagato!!!

Voz 2: no permitiremos lastimes a la gente

Voz 3: recibirás tu merecido

Voz 4: y no perdonaremos de que hayas lastimado al Sr. Tukman, soy una sailor scout que lucha por la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna

Zagato: no tengo tiempo para perderlo con ustedes... mis fieles pinguis atáquelas –este desaparece y las criaturas se dirigen a ellas-

Voz 5: maremoto de neptuno!!!

Voz 6: tierra, Tiembla!!!

Ambos ataques terminan con una parte de las criaturas

S. Mercury: son muchos!!!!... rapsodia acuática de Mercurio

S. Júpiter: ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter

S. Mars: Saeta llameante de Marte

Y todos las criaturas desaparecen

Mina: Rocío!!!... respóndeme –empieza a reaccionar-

Rocío: que paso??... y el Sr. Tukman??? –lo ve tirado y se dirige hacia el, lo toma en sus brazos y lo cuida, mientras que empieza a reaccionar un poco el Sr. Tukman-

S. Moon: es una buena persona se preocupa por los demás

Kary: si... aunque ella en realidad ama al Sr. Tukman

Las Sailor, Mina y Kary se quedan contemplando la escena

Continuara...


	11. Un paseo por el zoologico

Muchas gRacias a todas esas peRsonas que se han tomado el tiempo paRa leeR esta histoRia

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 11 "un paseo por el zoológico"**

En una mañana toda soleada Darien y Serena habían decidido salir a pasear al parque

Serena estirándose: que bonito día y lo mejor de todo es que es Domingo

Darien: si es un bonito día

Serena: que mala suerte, es que el concurso se haya tenido q suspender y ya ni supimos quien había ganado

Darien: Kary y Michiru estuvieron muy bien...

Serena: aunque no podemos decir que Mina y Rocío no lo hicieron bien –en eso le cae un papel en la cara, se lo quita- aaaahhhh!!

Darien se asusta: que pasa???

Serena: hoy es la inauguración de un zoológico por aquí cerca, por que no vamos??? –lo toma del brazo y lo empieza a jalar

Darien: espera Serena!!! –toma la hoja, se queda pensando un rato y analizando- bueno creo que es una excelente idea!!

Serena toma emocionada: claro que si

Ya en el zoológico

Serena en voz bajita: yo esperaba q solo viniéramos nosotros dos vv

Darien: q buena idea fue traer a Rini y a Chibi

Serena: si... ya lo creo

Rini: esto es genial!!!!... verdad Chibi

Chibi: enial

Darien: bueno creo que pediremos que nos guíen

Voz 1: si es así!!! Yo seré su guía

Serena: Kary!!!!

Kary: Hola Serena, Hola Darien y estas dos pequeñas son...

Rini: mi nombre es Serena, pero me dicen Rini

Darien: y ella es Chibi

Kary: pues mucho gusto, pequeñas

Rini: y como es q conoces a la tonta de Serena

Kary: bueno pues...

Serena. Ella es mi compañera de clases... pero no se como conoce a Darien –voltea a verlo-

Darien: ah!! - tuvimos un pequeño accidente

Kary: si chocamos, perdón, de hecho fue por que yo estaba distraída... pero ese es otro tema y a mi no me pagan por estar platicando, así que vamos

Empiezan a recorrer todo el zoológico

Kary: bueno pues ese es un gorila

Rini: que es muy parecido a Serena –tanto el gorila y Serena hacen la misma cara y todos empiezan a reírse-

Serena: Darien, por que te ríes vv

Kary: chibi, la toma es sus brazos ese gorila bebe, nació hace 2 días

Chibi: 2 días!!

Kary: exacto!!! Por lo cual no esta mucho tiempo de la madre

Empieza haber mucho alborote

Serena: que pasa??

Kary: bueno hoy tocaba venir a uno de los mejores cuidadores y criadores de animales, se supone que viene por varias cosas, primero para supervisar el lugar, dará un función sobre los animales q ha criado y al parecer su objetivo es llevarse a ese gorila bebe

Rini: pero no se lo puede llevar... no lo pueden alejar de la madre

Kary: es lo que yo digo, pero crees, q me hacen caso??... no; siento que es muy duro que te alejen de tus hijos –chibi y Kary se abrazan cada vez mas fuerte- es como si te quitaran un pedacito de ti

Darien: alguna vez te han quitado un hijo?

Kary: no!!! Pero me han quitado otras personas... bueno pero no han venido para que les amargue su días, sigamos con el recorrido –Kary baja a Chibi, pero esta la toma de su mano-

Se encuentran viendo varios animales, pero en eso se empieza hacer una tipo neblina

Darien: una neblina???

Kary: que raro... es raro que se haga una

Pero cada vez es mas densa la neblina

Darien: no se separen

Serena: no!! –esta toma de la mano a Darien, mientras que Rini le toma la otra mano a Darien-

Empiezan haber gritos y mucho alboroto

Rini: que pasa??? –empiezan a empujarla y consigue que la separen de los demás-

Darien: Rini!!!! Rini!!!!

Serena: Chibi-Chibi!!!... Kary!!!

Kary: Chibi-Chibi esta aquí conmigo...

Darien: Serena, quédate con Chibi y Kary y yo voy a buscar a Rini –este suelta a Serena-

En eso se oye un grito de desesperación

Serena: te puedo dejar a Chibi??

Kary: pero... tengo que...

Serena: no tardare!!!!

Kary: no se que hacer -en eso alguien las empuja y caen al suelo- eso si me dolió... estas bien Chibi

Chibi: chibi chibi

Voz 1: amo... ésta tampoco tiene el diamante

Voz 2: sigue buscando

Kary: Chibi, tenemos que escondernos "lo malo es que no alcanzo haber mucho"

En eso se oye un fuerte ruido y Chibi abraza muy fuerte a Kary; Kary empieza a sentir una sensación medio extraña, un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado

Kary: no te preocupes todo estará bien, yo te cuidare

En eso tanto Kary como Chibi Chibi se empiezan a sentir mal

Chibi: Chibi Chibi te tiene mal

Kary: yo también... será mejor irnos de ahí –pero Chibi cada vez se siente mas mal- Chibi, reacciona –en eso se oye voces

Voz 2: mira ahí hay todavía gente –dirigiéndose a Kary, esta empieza a correr- Chibi reacciona, por lo que mas quieras

Chibi: me tiento mu mal

Kary: mira ahí será perfecto para escondernos –la puerta dela jaula de los osos esta abierta- no creo que haya animales

Voz 3: Kary!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kary: quien me grita, esa voz la conozco... Elba??

Elba: Kary... donde estas??? Que pasa??? –con algo de temor- aaaaaaah

Kary: Elba!!!! –se dirige a Chibi, pero esta ya esta algo inconsciente- espero que no te acuerdes de nada por el poder de los cuatro elementos... yo los convoco Transformación!!!! –pero sin q ella lo supiera alguien mas la había visto-

Voz 1: mi amo, hemos fallado aquí no se encuentra el diamante... mi amo???

Voz 4: no permitiré que se vayan si haber pagado por lo que han hecho... esto no se quedara así, soy Sailor Earth

Voz 3: así que tan solo eres una niña tonta... tan ordinaria como cualquiera

S. Earth: a que te refieres Zagato???

Zagato: será muy divertido jugar contigo

S. Earth: tu crees que me prestare para tus jueguitos tontos, pagaras por todo lo que haz hecho

Zagato: por el momento no quiero, pero te aseguro que nos veremos antes de lo que te imaginas, Vic encárgate de ella, aunque no la mates por completo... la quiero viva

Vic: como usted ordene –Zagato desaparece-

Voz 5: no permitiremos que sigas haciendo maldades, soy una sailor scout que lucha por la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna

Vic: mas estorbos

S. Earth: yo no pienso perder mi tiempo con esta basura, así que me retiro –desaparece-

S. Moon: espera!!! No te vayas, no quiero pelear sola

Voz 6: nunca vas a estar sola!!!

Voz 7: nosotros siempre estaremos contigo... soy una sailor scout que lucha por la justicia, soy Sailor Chibi Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna del futuro

Voz 6: y yo soy Tuxedo Mask

Empieza una pelea con vic, pero se dan cuenta de que es muy débil... y lo derrotan fácilmente

S. Moon: tenemos que ir a buscar a Kary y a Chibi Chibi

Mientras tanto Kary

Kary: Chibi Chibi, estas bien –pero Chibi Chibi estaba dormida- me alegra saber que estas bien –la toma en sus brazos y salen de la jaula-

Rini: Chibi Chibi!!!!!! –gritando-

Darien: Kary!!!! Donde están?

Kary: aquí estamos!!!

Serena: están bien... que alivio

Kary: si fue todo tan extraño... y ustedes donde estaban?

Rini: lo siento, me perdí

Darien: se quedo dormida!! –Kary le da Chibi Chibi-

Kary: yo me retiro –se va-

Rini: hoy fue un día de locos

Continuará...


	12. Una amistad flaquea

Capitulo 12 "Una amistad flaquea??" 

Any: creo que esta vez están más difíciles las cosas

Kary: lo sé!! No estoy segura si supo mi identidad o no??

Any: yo digo que si... lo mejor será que no intervengas en nada, por el momento

Kary: pero que hago si ataque enfrente de mis narices... que quieres que haga... que lo deje hacer sus planes... que lastimen gente inocente... que quieres que haga?? –algo desesperada-

Any: entiendo... pero ahorita no puedes arriesgarte, para nada... entiéndelo!!

Kary: como quieres que lo entienda, y si ataca a alguien que quiero.. que hago??

Any: déjame pensar nombres Darien!!... no mas bien Haruka y Michiru... como han estado últimamente muy juntas

Kary: que quieres decir con eso??

Any: no sé!! Dímelo tu??... en fin... mi misión no es encontrar a mi hermana!!!

Kary: crees que no me preocupo por encontrar a mis hermanos!!! –empezando a gritar-

Any: eso no me lo tienes que decir a mí!! Sino a ti!!

Kary: yo sé lo que quiero... pero Any, es para que me apoyaras no estarme criticando, que crees que no tengo muchos problemas, para que tu me pongas otros!?

Any: ah!!! Es verdad... es que como eres la única persona que le pasa todo y que es la única que tiene problemas, por eso todos tenemos que estar de acuerdo contigo, ya se me estaba olvidando... perdón

Kary: por que me hablas así??... me hablas como Latis!!

Any: y no te has puesto a pensar que él tenga algo de razón en todo lo que dice??

Kary: el no piensa mas que en restregarme lo que paso con Keemy!!

Any: pero no crees que eso se pueda repetir??... piensa todo empezó, por que descubrieron quien eras, y quien tuvo que pagar tu error??...pues Keemy... y todo por que la niña no se supo cuidar sola

Kary: nunca imagine que me estuvieras diciendo esto

Any: a lo mejor por que estoy cansada de que pienses solamente en ti y no en los demás

Kary: yo si me preocupo por los demás

Any: ah!!! Claro que si... Darien, Michiru y Haruka... ah y como olvidar esas niñas... pero gente como Latis y yo, piensas que estamos para proteger todos tus errores y no piensas que hay ocasiones que nos sentimos solos por la pedida de Keemy o Ferio... como puedes pensar en nosotros??? –se acerca a la puerta y susurra- como me hubiera gustado que Ferio estuviera conmigo

Kary: a donde vas?? –pero Any no se detiene y se va-

Mientras tanto Any camina por el parque esta por ahí cerca

Voz 1: que tienes Any??? Por que estas aquí??

Any : ah!! Latis... pues ya vez... tenía ganas de salir

Latis: viéndote... me imagino que algo té estas guardando... lo quieres hablar??

Any: la verdad... no

Latis: bueno quieres caminar un rato, tal vez así se te pase lo que traes

Estuvieron caminando unos minutos hasta que Any decidió hablar

Any: sabes a veces no entiendo por que Kary actúa así??... es tan impulsiva que no llega a medir sus impulsos

Latis: eso es verdad... pero es parte de su encanto

Any: sabes... hoy tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte y le dije cosas que no quería

Latis: eso suele hacer ella... pero es su esencia

Any: sabes le saque a Keemy... de hecho la culpe de su muerte

Latis: oh ya veo... imagino que se pelearon muy fuerte...

Any: a veces pienso que no le importamos nada... aunque siempre hemos estado con ella... no sé si alguna vez la ponen a decidir entre Darien, Michiru, Haruka y nosotros, ella no dudaría y los preferiría a ellos

Latis: nunca la debes de poner a decidir; yo creo que si nos quiere, pero como siempre hemos estada con ella no nos valora, así es ella... sabes cuando murió Keemy, tenia muchas ganas de echarle la culpa a Kary, pero sabes... si me pongo a pensar que la que hubiera muerto hubiera sido Kary... no se... hubiera sido mas doloroso perderla

Any: así que quieres a Kary mas de lo que imaginas

Latis: no sé... a lo mejor la veo como mi hermana... nunca hemos recordado por que salimos ella y yo juntos a buscar a su hermana... por que la acompañe?? Esa es mi pregunta

Any: creo que la clave de tu pregunta es mas clara que otra cosa... tu sabes la respuesta, pero no lo quieres aceptar

Latis se empieza a poner algo rojo: oye... y por que se pelearon

Any: es que sospechamos es que el enemigo supo su identidad, yo le pedí que por un tiempo no interviniera en ningún ataque, pero no acepto

Latis: así que ya la descubrieron??

Any: eso sospechamos, pero no estamos cien por siento seguras

Mientras tanto en el departamento Kary hablaba para sí misma y caminaba como buscando algo

Kary: por que se puso así??... mi intención no era que Zagato supiera quien era... además que quería que hiciera Any??... que dejara que atacaran a Chibi Chibi, ps no, no podía... si la atacaran a ella es obvio que tampoco lo permitiría... que piensan que es muy padre lo que me pasa

Voz 1: pero si nunca lo compartes, como quieres que te entiendan???

Kary: quién está ahí??

Voz 1: no me digas que ya me olvidaste tan pronto??... que maleducada eres

Kary: Zagato!!!... que haces aquí??

Zagato: pues si no mas no recuerdo tú y yo teníamos una pelea pendiente Sailor Earth

Kary: así que sabes quien soy???

Zagato: fue muy fácil encontrarte... bueno a que hora quieres pelear, pero ahora si te quiero sola

Kary: pues no habrá ningún problema si es ahorita mismo... vamos!!!

Zagato: estoy de acuerdo!!!

Ambos salen del departamento, pero por ahí cerca

Serena: oye Darien y seguro que no tienes nada que ver con Kary

Darien: en verdad que no!!!

Serena: oye Darien y me quieres mucho

En eso ambos ven salir del departamento a Kary y a Zagato

Serena: oye Darien ese era Zagato???

Darien: si más no me equivoco... si... pero que hace Kary con él???

Serena: tenemos que avisarles a las chicas, hay que ir a investigar... es muy raro esto

Mientras tanto Any y Latis

Latis. Bueno creo que lo mejor será regresar al departamento

Any: si ya esta oscureciendo

En eso ven pasar a Kary y a Zagato

Any: Latis esa era Kary???

Latis: si, pero que hace con Zagato???

Zagato: por fin acabaremos esto!!!

Kary: espero que te hayas podido despedir de tus amigos, por que no creo que los vuelvas a ver

Zagato: eso es lo que tu crees, yo diría que mejor en media hora nos veamos para que te pueda despedir de tus seres queridos

Kary: no tengo por que, mis planes no son perder

Zagato: bueno la verdad... te facilitare algunas cosas

En eso aparecen Michiru y Haruka, pero estos están amarrados con ramas

Kary: ellos que hacen aquí???

Zagato: pensé que tendrías ganas de despedirte de ellos

Kary: suéltalos!!! o sino...

Zagato: o sino que???...te haré un trato... yo los dejo ir, si tu me dices quien posee un diamante

Kary: y si no lo hago?? Que pasa??

Zagato: es tan fácil!... no los volverás a ver

Voz 1: no dejaremos que lastimes a nuestros amigos

Voz 2: no permitiremos que tus planes se cumplan

Voz 3: nosotras protegeremos a todos

Voz 4: pagaras por esto

Voz 5: soy una Sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna

Zagato: así que ustedes están aquí???... 6 Sailor Scouts... ya veo

S. Moon: a que te refieres??

Zagato se dirige a Kary: así que ellas no saben tu pequeño secreto???... que interesante

Kary: cuál secreto???... el que te descubrí que eres una persona maligna??...

S. Júpiter: nosotras seremos tus contrincantes

Zagato: por que siempre me estorban???... pagaran por esto!!! –de un agujero en el espacio sale unas bolas de boliche- mis fieles pogos salgan –unos tipo ciervos con cuerpo de águila, empiezan a formarse de las bolas que habían salido y empiezan atacar a las Sailor scouts, en eso caen del cielo rosas de color rojo... es Tuxedo Mask, el cual inmediatamente entra a la pelea-

Zagato: solo quedamos tu y yo... entonces decide esas –señalando a Michiru y a Haruka- o la persona que tiene el diamante???

Voz 1: no será tan fácil saber eso!!!!

Zagato: quién esta ahí???

S. Wind: soy S. Wind No permitiré que les pongas un dedo encima

Zagato: tu y quien más??

Sun Mask: y yo!! –en sus brazos y en su espalada se encontraban Michiru y Haruka

Zagato: cómo pudieron hacerlo??? Pagaran por esto –Sun Mask desaparece con Haruka y Michiru, para ponerlas en un lugar seguro, en eso Zagato levanta las manos y una energía maligna empieza a rodearlo hasta que un trueno cae sobre él, en ese momento sus pogos empiezan hacer más grandes y más fuertes- no permitiré que todos mis planes caigan... acabaré contigo primero S. Wind –se dirige velozmente a ella y es golpeada por un rayo y lanzada a unos metros de donde ella estaba

Kary: cuidado!! -y se dirige hacia donde estaba ella- yo te ayudaré, por el poder...

S. Wind.: no lo hagas!!! Yo me encargaré de él, te lo prometo

Kary: pero...

S. Wind.: estaré bien... te lo prometo

Zagato hay que tierno!!!!... si quieren las acabo juntas –un rayo va dirigido a ellas, pero S. Wind. no puede moverse, y que tiene una pierna lastimada

S. Wind.:no te preocupes Kary!!! estaré bien –esta avienta a Kary, para que no le caiga el rayo-

Kary: nooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Un sonido y una luz muy fuerte da al momento que el rayo choca con algo tangible, y todo quedan segados por la luz

S. Wind.: que paso?? –se empieza a ver sus manos- no me paso nada

S. Moon: Kary!!! –se dirige a Zagato- ella no tenía nada que ver en tus planes

S. Wind.: que hiciste Kary??? –se agacha a ella y la toma de la cabeza-

Kary: sabes!!!... prácticamente nada... ...si... pen...saba cubrirte... ... pero el rayo no me dejo moverme –cae inconsciente-

Zagato: jajajaja

S. Wind.: que le hiciste???

Zagato: ese rayo era para ella, estuviera acompañada o sola...

S. Wind.: pagaras por esto!!! –unas lagrimas empiezan a salir de su rostro-

Unos remolinos atacan a Zagato, pero este logra esquivarlos un poco: quién esta ahí??

Voz 1: lamento haber involucrado a una persona... pero que tonto eres Zagato

Zagato: quién eres tu???

Voz 1: así que primero me confundes y luego te olvidas quien soy??... que irónico... soy Sailor Earth y no dudaré en atacar

S. Wind.:que??

Zagato: que???... pero tu no eres esa niña –señalando a Kary-

S. Earth: parece ser que no!!! Pagaras por lo que has hecho::remolinos turbulentos:: -este llega a esquivarlo muy fácilmente-

Zagato: parece ser que no tienes la misma fuerza que antes

S. Earth: ya lo veremos!!! –estos empiezan a pelear-

S. Wind. Se dirige a las Sailor scouts: por lo que más quieran juntes sus poderes y derroten a Zagato, Sailor Earth, no podrá sola

S. Mars: pero...

S. Mercury: vamos Sailor Mars, no podemos dejarla sola

Un ataque juntado por las 5 Sailors va dirigido a Zagato... y este desaparece

S. Earth: muchas gracias –se dirige a Kary, la toma en sus brazos y se pone a lado de S. Wind.- bueno nos vamos... Gracias Sailor Scouts

Ya en el departamento

Latis: que fue lo que paso??

Any: todo es tan extraño... Kary tirada inconscientemente y por otra parte Sailor Earth, como es posible eso??

Latis: es muy raro todo eso...

Continuará...


	13. Especial: quiero cumplir mi sueño

ESPECIAL Capitulo 13: "Quiero cumplir mi sueño"

Un día mas de clase llegaba y las chicas estaban reunidas

Amy: mañana tenemos examen y recuerden que tenemos que juntarnos para estudiar en la casa de Rei

Serena: pero de qué sirve que estudiemos si de todos modos lo voy a reprobar

Lita: si tienes esa mentalidad nunca podrás pasar los exámenes

Mina: bueno... pues yo, no podre ir

Lita: por qué?

Mina ve su reloj: bueno las dejo se me hace algo tarde -se va corriendo y les grita- luego les cuento

Serena también ve su reloj: ya se me hizo tarde

Lita: tu lo único que quieres es no estudiar

Amy: déjala ir Lita, si no quiere estudiar, no hay problema

Lita se sorprende: pero Amy!! -suelta a Serena

Amy: vas Lita?? -se empieza ir

Lita: si... -dejan a Serena sola- que tienes Amy?? te noto algo rara

Amy: he estado algo presionada, pero solo es eso

Lita: sabes que puedes contar con nosotras

Se van a la casa de Rei

Rei: hola chicas, no esperaba que vinieran

Lita: pero si habíamos quedado

Amy: estas ocupada??

Rei: es que tengo que hacer una cosas de la preparatoria

Amy: no te preocupes, creo que ...

Lita: iremos a mi departamento a estudiar un poco

Rei: gracias por entenderme, entonces nos veremos otro día -y se va-

Lita: no te preocupes, te hare unos pastelillos y estudiamos

Amy: gracias Lita, pero no me siento nada bien, que te parece si nos vemos mañana -y se va, dejando poco a poco sola a Lita

Lita: pero Amy... -algo pensativa

en eso llega Serena: caminan muy rápido

Lita voltea hacia donde estaba Serena: de dónde vienes??

Serena: venia atrás de ustedes, solo que me distraje en algo y Amy?? –voltea para todos lados-

Lita: tenía que hacer una cosas, pero que te parece si vamos a mi departamento estudiamos y te preparo unos pastelitos

Serena: si!!!

Se van, mientras tanto Mina

Artemis: debiste decirles a las chicas que vendrías

Mina: pero tú sabes que es mi sueño y a lo mejor tendré que viajar

Artemis: también las chicas lo saben, y no creo que no te apoyarían

Mina: no reniego de ser una sailor scout, pero me gustaría saber que hubiera sido de mi vida, si no tuviera la obligación de pelear -se queda algo pensativa y melancólica

Rei se encontraba en una reunión con sus compañeros de la preparatoria para un posible congreso en Sendai

Elba: Yo creo que el presupuesto está algo bajo para decidir por ese hotel -señala unos folletos

Sofía Esther: opino que este hotel nos ofrece un paquete todo incluido-señalando otros folletos-, es algo caro, pero no tendríamos que preocuparnos mínimo por el desayuno y la cena… además esta muy padre!!! Estoy toda emocionada

Rei: pues tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo, para luego presentarlo, porque solo falta el hotel, y el viaje es en... -en sus pensamientos "espero que las chicas lo entiendan"- en solo 15 días

Sofía Esther: sucede algo?

Rei: no para nada, solo pensaba en todo lo que vamos hacer... además estaba pensando en que talleres iba a entrar

Sofía Esther: que no estás emocionada por el congreso??

Rei: claro que si… sigamos viendo..

Amy acababa de llegar a su casa

Amy: mama!! mama!! -ve una nota en el refrigerador- ya veo -la nota decía "Hija tendré que hacer guardia, la comida esta en el refrigerador, esfuérzate mucho y éxito en tu examen de mañana" en eso toma el otro papel que decía: "Señorita Mizuco la invitamos a que sea participe del 3.- reunión de avances de la medicina, que se impartirá en la ciudad de Nagasaki, el boleto de avión ida-vuelta, hospedaje, curso y alimentación corren por nuestra cuenta..."- en 2 semanas

Mientras tanto Serena y Lita

Serena: oye Lita, crees que podamos comer algo

Lita: pero si solo llevamos 10 minutos estudiando

Serena: es que ya tengo hambre

Lita algo desanimada: en el refrigerador

Serena toma un sadwich del refrigerador: te sucede algo Lita??

Lita: nada en especial, solo que quisiera ir a ver a un chef muy conocido a nivel mundial que viene en 2 semanas a la ciudad de Sapporo y la verdad tenía ganas de ir a verlo

Serena: no creo que eso les moleste, además todas tenemos que hacer nuestra vida

Al día siguiente, después de estar tan atareado en clases, las chicas y los 2 gatos que siempre las acompañan deciden verse en el templo Hikawa

Rei: qué bueno que vinieron chicas

Mina: bueno es que quiero contarles algo

Lita: si podrías decirnos porque te has estado evadiendo

Mina: lo que sucede… -le dificultaba decir las cosas- no si recuerdan pero hace tiempo entre a un concurso, en donde Yaten fue juez, bueno pues había sido aceptada, pero… en ese momento no crei que fuera apropiado estar… me han hablado hace unos días y me han ofrecido una audición en Hirosima y me gustaría aceptar, por eso he estado ido a clases de canto y quiero ver si no les molesta que vaya

Serena: claro que no… al igual que Lita, ella piensa ir a ver un chef… para que nos siga preparando comida muy deliciosa

Rei: yo también tengo un congreso que me gustaría ir

Amy: a mi me acaban de invitar a un avance de la medicina

Serena: eso es perfecto… todas puedan empezar a realizar sus sueños y cuando irían?

Lita, Mina, Amy y Rei contestan al mismo tiempo: en 2 semanas- todas quedan sorprendida

Serena: oh ya veo… ustedes vayan… las cosas están más tranquila y yo puedo encargarme del nuevo enemigo

Mina: pero Serena, no sabes muy bien que quiere el enemigo y que tu luches sola

Luna: si chicas, vayan Serena ha madurado mucho y no está sola… lo que más deseamos Artemis y yo es que ustedes puedan tener una vida normal

Artemis: Luna tiene toda la razón… ustedes pueden irse y no pasa nada

Ya han pasado 2 semanas

Luna: hoy se van las chicas… vas a estar bien Serena?

Serena: si, las chicas tienen derecho de seguir su vida y nos es justo que no la puedan hacer

Luna: estas consciente que el enemigo es muy fuerte??

Serena: lo sé pero podré sola... además no estoy sola, estará conmigo Rini, Darien y las demás chicas, lo bueno es que el enemigo no ha atacado

Unas horas después en el aeropuerto Tokio Narita se encuentran reunidos Serena, Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina, Darien, Rini y Chibi chibi

Darien: chicas aprovechen mucho este viaje… les ayudará en su futuro

Rini: se divierten chicas

Serena: y no se preocupen las cosas van estar bien

Vocera: las personas del vuelo N4124 con destino a Nagasaki pasar a la sala H, las personas del vuelo H848 con destino a Hiroshima pasar a la sala A, las personas del vuelo S4711 con destino a Sapporo pasar a la sala C, las personas del vuelo F657 con destino a Fukuoka pasar a la sala J, las personas del vuelo SE47 con destino a Sendai hay un retraso de 10 minutos

Amy: bueno creo que lo mejor es ir a nuestras respectivas salas

Lita: nos vemos en una semana

Rei: nos contaremos como nos fue en los viajes

Mina: no se olviden de los recuerdos

Serena: yo las estaré esperando aquí chicas

Rei, Mina, Amy y Lita empiezan a tomar sus propias direcciones

Darien se acerca a Serena: ellas van estar bien

Serena: lo sé –una lagrima cae por su mejilla

Rini: Darien!

Darien: que sucede Rini?

Rini: es que hay algo raro, tengo un mal presentimiento…

Vocera: las personas con destino a Nagasaki, Sendai, Fukuoka, Sapporo, Hiroshima y Itami, tenemos un pequeño retardo

Darien: un retardo en los vuelos??? Eso no es normal

Mientras tanto las chicas se encontraban juntas en el área de espera

Lita: creen que está bien que nos vayamos y dejemos a Serena sola

Mina: antes me entusiasmaba ir, pero el dejar a Serena

Amy: nunca nos hemos separado y es la primera vez que lo haremos

Rei: siento que a veces cumplir nuestros sueños es algo difícil

Lita: ser una Sailor scout implica no abandonar a este planeta

Mina: ni a nuestra princesa

Amy: pero gracias a ser un scout, nos tenemos como amigas

Rei: y hemos compartido tantas cosas

Mina: aunque para ser sincera… luego si me ha pesado ser una scout

Amy: cómo puedes decir eso?

Mina: no es por ustedes, si no que nuestros sueños nunca pueden realizarse

Lita: no lo pienses así

Rei: Mina tiene algo de razón, nuestra princesa se va a quedar sola, por que las cuatro decidimos en este momento ir en busca de nuestro sueño

Voz 1: así que una princesa

Amy: quien eres tú??

Voz 1: mi amo va estar contento… alguna de ustedes debe de tener el diamante

Un olor medio raro, entre azufre y quema de hojas, unas ramas empiezan aparecer en el lugar, todas las personas que estaban en la sala de espera empiezan a salir

Rei: te has equivocada de personas… por –una rama la atrapa, es colgada y cae su pluma de transformación-

Lita: deja a mi amiga en paz –va corriendo para atacarlo, con su pluma en transformación en mano, pero esta es atrapada por las Ramas y es puesta en la pared

Mina: nosotras no te dejaremos –tanto Amy y Mina están dispuestas a transformarse pero las ramas han sido mas rápidas y son amarradas juntas-

Voz 1: así no estarán molestando

Mientras los de mas

Darien: será mejor irnos

Serena: pero el vuelo de las chicas esta atrasado… no será mejor que las esperemos… solo quiero ver que se vayan

Voces: corran…. Un monstro… sálvense –una multitud va hacia Serena, todos tratando de salir del lugar-

Serena: que pasa?

Rini: han atacado

Serena: Rini quédate con chibi chibi

Rini: pero…

Darien: tienes que cuidarla

Darien y Serena van en busca de las chicas, eso ven que todas están en aprietos y deciden transformarse

Voz 1: empezaremos contigo –señalando a Rei- si tú lo debes de tener, eres valiente

S. Moon: no permitiremos que no dejes que viajen a realizar sus sueños… soy una Sailor scout que lucha por la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna

Amy: Sailor Moon!!

Mina: Tuxedo Mask

Voz 1: ay tendré que acabar con ustedes… luego obtendré sus diamantes –señalando a las 4 chicas-

Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask empiezan a pelear pero es más fuerte

S. Moon: hay muchas ramas –la golpea otra rama, las cosas no iban nada bien-

Tuxedo Mask: no te rindas Sailor Moon

Lita: Sailor Moon, vete

S. Moon: yo no puedo dejar que les pase algo… prometí que podría luchar sola –una rama la toma del cuello y la empieza ahorcar-

T. Mask: Sailor Moon!! –es golpeado por un rama y se golpea muy fuerte contra un pilar; queda inconsciente-

S. Moon: Tuxedo Mask! Yo cuidare a todos

Voz 1: ja-ja-ja-ja

Lita: déjala… -toda enojada y preocupada a la vez- tu nos buscas a nosotros… déjala

Rei: ella no es tu objetivo

Voz 1: son tan buenas, que me dan risa

Amy: por favor… ya no la lastimes

Mina: nosotras seremos tus oponentes

S. Moon: no!! Yo soy tu oponente –ya muy débil- yo protegeré a la gente que quiero –una luz empieza a surgir de ella y de las plumas de las Sailor… una pequeña luz que va creciendo hasta abarcar toda la habitación, las ramas se empiezan a destruir todo una luz empieza cubrir a todas la Sailor… ha acabado esa luz

Voz 1: que fue eso… ese debe de ser… no están las chicas –Rei, Lita, Mina y Amy han desaparecido- donde están tú… -señalando a Sailor Moon- tú has cambiado- en eso aparecen todas las Sailor Star Lights, Sailor Outers- quienes son ustedes

S. Uranus: es una nueva transformación!!

En eso aparece una chica de unos 15 años, nunca antes vista, peinada de la misma manera que Sailor Moon solo que ella tiene el cabello rosa, todos se le quedan viendo hasta que decide hablar –Soy Sailor Chibi Moon- todos quedan sorprendidos de lo sucedido, todo poseen nuevos poderes

S. Mercury: pagaras por lo que le has hecho a Sailor Moon –las Sailor Inner también han tenido un cambio, pero no solo ellas

T. Mask: es hora de acabar con el –el ya deja de utilizar el sombrero que lo caracterizaba… el también sufrió una transformación

S. Plu: acabemos con el

Todos: poder de Eterna Sailor –todos lo gritan menos Tuxedo Mask y el enemigo es vencido-

S. Mars: todas hemos cambiado

S. S. Figther: pero por que nosotras también?

Mientras tanto

Voz 2: un poder siento dentro de mí… es algo nuevo…

Continuará…


	14. Como que es una cita?

Capitulo 14: "¿Cómo que es una cita?"

Han pasado los días y las chicas se han distanciado, como si el nuevo poder que está recorriendo sus venas en lugar de unirlas las está separando. Las ganas de pasar el tiempo juntas poco a poco se está acabando simplemente quieren estar solas.

Luna: no me está gustando la actitud de las chicas

Artemis: pero nosotros que podemos hacer, el hecho de se guarden secretos entre ellas ya no es bueno

Mientras tanto en el departamento Any y Kary platicaban de lo ocurrió el día anterior

Kary: fue una sensación muy bonita... sé que mis hermanos estaban cerca… lo sé, estoy segura- Any quería decir algo pero Kary no la dejaba- empecé a sentir una calidez en mi y eso hermoso… no sé, es muy difícil de explicar –toda emocionada-

Any: pero de donde habrá salido esa luz? Eso es que lo que nosotras debemos de investigar

Kary: eso no importa… a veces no sé porque tantas peleas –ya ni sabía lo que decía-

En eso sale Latis de un cuarto: estás segura de que no sabes porque peleas

Kary: bueno si… pero, esos diamantes a nosotros no nos afectan para nada –algo insegura al decir-

Latis: pues no te oyes tan convencida de ello

Kary simplemente creo que… nosotros solo podríamos estar al tanto de las cosas, pero ya no pelear

Any: ya chicos… los días han estado algo tenso… entiendo sus posturas pero estaría bien que nos diéramos un tiempo para nosotros

Latis: la escuela es un tiempo para nosotros

Any: si… pero también hay otras maneras, no se salir, ir a cenar –le da un codazo a Kary y le enseña un sobre, Kary lo abre-

Kary en voz bajita: pero yo quería ir contigo

Any habla de manera de que Latis no escuche: es que no puedo y puede ser una gran oportunidad

Kary: pero… es que… bueno…. Latis… es que hace unos días atrás me gane una cena y… -se empieza a poner roja y algo nerviosa- me gustaría que tú fueras conmigo… es mañana por la noche

Latis estaba algo sorprendido: pues no creo poder ir

Kary se queda desilusionada, mientras que Any decide cuestionar su respuesta: que te lo impide?

Latis: es que parto mañana por la mañana a Osaka

Kary: no te preocupes ya veré con quien salgo… -tenía muchas ganas de llorar y toma su bolso que estaba por ahí- saben me acorde que tengo que comprar arroz para la comida

Any: pero… si…

Kary: nos vemos de rato –sonríe muy forzado y voltea a ver a Latis- gracias de todos modos, de rato platicamos de tu viaje –sale del departamento

Any, voltea a la cocina y ve una bolsa con varias cosas del mandado, entre ellas arroz: la razón de que te vayas no es una escusa fuerte para no ir con ella

Latis: simplemente no quiero salir con ella –se queda pensativo-

Kary ya fuera del departamento, hablando para sí misma: bueno si él no quiere no hay problema… pero a quien le digo que vaya conmigo… le podría decir a Haruka y a Michiru –se decide ir en busca de ellas…

Una hora después Kary por fin las encuentra: los andaba buscando… -algo cansada por tanta caminata que dio

Michiru: pasa algo??

Kary: no solo quería hacerles una invitación… quería ver si una de ustedes quisiera ir a cenar conmigo mañana

Haruka: lo siento tengo carrera el todo el día en Kioto y no me gustaría quedar mal si no llego

Michiru: yo tengo una presentación en el hospital de Tokio y la verdad no se a que hora pueda desocuparme, a mí tampoco me gustaría quedar mal

Kary: ok... lo entiendo y no hay ningún problema

Haruka: después tú y yo salimos preciosa

Kary: está bien… -se despide- no se preocupen… bueno los dejo voy de compras –pero la verdad es que estaba desilusionada por no tener con quien ir, no quería ir sola, pero no se le ocurría a quien invitar, no conocía a muchas personas o más bien no con muchas simpatizaba. –y si le digo a… a quien?? –se decía para si misma, en eso está a punto de chocar con alguien, pero esta persona solo pone sus manos en los hombros de Kary para no chocar-oh… lo siento

Darien: tu siempre de distraída y siempre terminamos chocando

Kary: si verdad –se moría de la vergüenza y en eso que se le ocurre- oye Darien quería preguntarte si gustas ir a cenar conmigo mañana?

Darien: yo?

Kary: si es que a los que les he dicho nadie puede y la verdad no tengo con quien ir

Darien: ok… no tengo nada que hacer y no creo que a Latis le importe

Kary: conoces a Latis??

Darien: de hecho esta en un proyecto conmigo… me habla mucho de ti y de Any

Kary: eso no sabía –se quede pensando "o si??"- bueno entonces no vemos en el restaurante que esta cerca de la torre de Tokio

Darien: está bien, nos veos ahí a las 7:30

Kary: es buena hora… nos vemos mañana

Al día siguiente en el departamento de Darien, alguien toca el timbre

Darien: si voy –se encontraba recogiendo unos papeles, deja todo y va y abre la puerta –no esperaba verte tan temprano aquí Serena

Serena lo abraza como si nunca lo hubiera visto: estas muy ocupado?

Darien: no, solo andaba recogiendo un poco el departamento

Serena: sé que es tu único día libre y quería invitarte a salir hoy en la tarde como a las 7

Darien: claro que si… solo que a las 7:30 tengo otro compromiso

Serena: con quien?

Darien: con Kary, prometí que iba a ir a cenar con ella hoy

Serena: pero ella no es tu novia –se lo decía en forma de reproche-

Darien: lo sé, pero tu y yo podemos ir al cine como a las 4, que te parece? –empezaba a ver ya los celos de Serena y no le gustaban para nada

Serena: está bien, nos vemos en el cine a las 3:30

Darien ya no quería discutir la hora, pues pensaba que su querida novia explotaría de celos: ahí nos vemos

Mientras tanto Kary estaba toda emocionada con la cena de hoy

Any: ahora si ya me vas a decir con quien vas ir?

Kary: pues es alguien muy interesante

Latis: así que encontraste con quien ir?

Kary: si… a qué hora es tu vuelo?

Latis: lo había pasado para mañana, pero no importa con quien vas a ir?

Kary: voy a ir con un chico muy lindo, de hecho ambos lo conocen, mi cita de esta noche es Darien

Latis: no sabía que Darien fuera tu nueva conquista

Kary trataba de que cada palabra que dijera lograra darle celos a Latis: lo fue desde el primer día que lo conocí y por fui saldré con él

Mientras Serena había regresado a casa y ahí se encontraba con Luna

Serena toma una foto donde sale Rini, Darien y ella: nadie podrá quitarme a mi querido Darien

Luna: que sucede?

Serena: es que Darien va a tener una cita hoy con Kary

Luna: no estarás exagerando las cosas? No creo que sea un cita

Serena: no… él mismo me lo dijo

Luna: ay Serena…confía en él

Serena: tienes razón Luna eso es lo que tengo que hacer… pero no quita que no lo pueda vigilar –en su mente planea la manera en que lo piensa vigilar, como cuando querían ella y las chicas saber si Rini tenia novio, y le habían dicho a Darien que la invitara a comer-

Luna: y no piensan salir antes de que salga con Kary

Serena: si lo había dicho pero me enoje tanto que le dije no quería salir con él que yo también iba a salir con alguien, le iba a decir a Seiya pero está en gira, así que lo único que hice fue cerrar la puerta muy fuerte

Ya se acercaba la hora de la reunión de Darien y Kary, pero ambos no sabían que había un tercer invitado, que cuidaba cada paso que daba Darien.

Mientras que ya en el lugar Kary había llegado unos minutos antes de la hora acordada

Kary: y si me deja plantada –se decía así misma- puede ser, tiene novia y lo más seguro es que ella se moleste y le prohíba venir –al decirse esto se sentía triste- en fin, ya estoy aquí, tendré que cenar sola

Darien: perdón por la tardanza –viendo su reloj y vi que eran las 7:25- creo que tengo mi reloj algo atrasado, una disculpa –sentándose-

Kary: no, de hecho llegue temprano, pensé que apenas llegaba –algo nerviosa- acabo de llegar –realmente Darien se veía muy guapo, nuca le había atraído Darien como en ese momento-

Darien: hoy luces muy linda – Kary se pone roja, traía puesto un vestido rojo, pero ella no le gustaban los vestidos, de hecho a Any y Latis se les había hecho raro que se lo pusiera- y ya ha ordenado algo??

Kary seguía muy roja: no! Pensaba esperarte

Darien: sabes siento que ya habíamos salido antes

Empieza a platicar del proyecto de él y de Latis, como era su relación con Serena

Darien: sé que es medio distraída pero tiene una luz que hace que cualquiera que esté con ella se alegre, su resplandor es tan hermoso… pero y tú?? Como es con Latis las cosas

Kary: él y yo solo nos vemos como unos grandes amigos, yo… lo aprecio mucho pero solo es eso –lo decía con una melancolía- pero además me hace mucho enojar –un poco molesta- pero sé que lo lastime –hablando aun más triste- por mi culpa perdió lo que más quería

Darien: él se preocupa mucho por ti, y yo digo que se quieren más de lo que ustedes piensan –Kary se pone roja, pero se empieza a sentir mal, empieza tener mareos- estas bien? –toma la mano de Kary

Mientras en el pensamiento de Kary:

Voz 1: así que en verdad lo amas? No puedo creer que la princesa quiera estar con él

Princesa: no te burles hermano… yo…. Sé que es un imposible, él ya está comprometido

Voz 1: ve el lado positivo siempre podrás estar conmigo

Princesa: seguro? Porque últimamente te ha dado por dar pretextos para irla a ver

Voz 1: a quien? –se pone algo roja la persona-

Princesa: pues a quien más a…

Toda imagen se borra y Kary empieza a reaccionar

Darien: estas bien??

Kary: si… solo fue un simple mareo, con el estrés que he tenido últimamente a lo mejor me afecto –mentía, no tenía ningún estrés-

Darien: lo mejor es que te vayas a tu casa

En eso se acerca el mesero

Mesero: se les ofrece algo más?

Darien: no, ya nos tenemos que ir

Kary: el cupón ya se lo entré, será mejor retirarnos

Mesero: ustedes no pueden ir a ningún lado

Darien: disculpe… ya le dijo la señorita del cupón, si no les parece les pago

Mesero: no quiero que me muestre su diamante –señalando a Darien y tirando la mesa, se quita el disfraz de mesero y deja ver un maligno, las personas que estaban en el restaurante se empiezan a asustar y salen corriendo del lugar-

Kary: de que habla? –se pone nerviosa porque están a punto de atacarlo y ella si poderse transformar, pero antes de que pueda hacer algo una servilletas gigantes la atrapan… pareciendo una momia-

Maligno: jejeje yo makilin obtendré tu diamante, mi radar no se equivoca tu lo tienes

Darien: de que hablas? –trata de ayudar a Kary pero es atacado por una luz que cubre su cuerpo y de éste empieza salir un algo que resplandece, pero de repente toda esa luz se acaba-

Makilin: quien está ahí? –buscando algo, Darien se encuentra tirado el suelo y Kary por fin se ha podido quitar las servilletas que la había cubierto-

S. Moon: no permitiré que ataques al hombre más guapo de este mundo, si antes pagar por lo que has hecho, soy una Sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Eterna Sailor Moon –se acerca a Kary- tu vete, yo me hare cargo de él-

Kary se va a esconder para poder transformarse: por el poder de los cuatro elemento transformación - pero se da cuenta que no puede- que sucede, porque no puedo?? –regresa a donde se encuentra Sailor Moon y Darien, ve como Sailor Moon empieza a pelear con toda clase de monstros, parecidos a las sillas, a lo cubiertos, las servilletas, pero Sailor Moon no puede sola y Makilin está a punto de atacar a Darien de nuevo: nooooooooooooo! –en eso sale una luz del cuerpo de Sailor Moon y una del cuerpo de Kary, nadie, ni la propia Sailor Moon sabe de que se trata- por el poder Eternal Sailor Earth transformación

S. Earth: no permitiré que le pongas encima a ese hombre, si antes pagar por lo que ha hecho ::madre tierra, ataque:: -un nuevo poder surge y ayuda a Sailor Moon a terminar con los monstros de sillas …- solo quedas tu Makilin –voltea a ver a Sailor Moon- estas lista

S. Moon: si estoy lista –toma el broche, este se hace más grande y aparece en forma de tridente- Cristal de plata al máximo… eterna cura... –antes de que pudiera terminar makilin había desaparecido-

S. Earth: bueno Sailor Moon tengo que ir –desaparece, S. Moon se acerca a Darien y va saliendo Kary con un sartén en la cabeza y una escoba

Kary: ahora si maligno –según ella toda sorprendida- ya estaba lista –diciéndole a Sailor Moon y acercándose a Darien- gracias Sailor Moon, por impedir que le pasara algo, el es un hombre muy especial

Sailor Moon: pero el ya tiene novia y la quiere mucho

Kary: lo sé… él y yo solo somos amigos Continuará…


	15. Quiero dejar de pelear

Capitulo 15: "Quiero dejar de pelear"

Kary y Darien han tenido una muy bonita amistad, desde que tuvieron esa platica sobre Latis, Kary sentía que Darien sería su mejor aliado cuando Latis regresara de su viaje

Mientras que el templo Hikawa las chicas se reunían para lo sucedió en el restaurante, el nuevo poder de Serena y que Sailor Earth también había aparecido de un estilo diferente

Amy: así que Sailor Earth también cambio de aspecto

Lita: y tu del broche que sacaste es tu nuevo poder

Mina: pues está bien

Serena: algo les sucedes chicas? –todas hablaban como si no les importara nada-

Rei: no Serena, solo que el nuevo poder, es algo extraño

Amy: es una sensación medio extraña

Serena: es que chicas

Mina: no me siento bien, me gustaría retirarme

Serena: pero Mina, tenemos que…

Lita: déjala Serena, todas tenemos que descansar

Serena: pero chicas

Amy: estaría bien reunirnos otro día, así podré ir a la biblioteca

Rei: y yo tengo que hacer muchas cosas aquí en el templo

Lita: creo que es lo mejor

Rei: si quieres quedarte aquí Serena, por mi no hay problema

Todas se paran y salen de la habitación dejando a Serena sola, pero ella mejor también decide irse, aunque le extrañaba que las chicas se comportaran asi, en eso se encuentra a Luna

Luna: que sucede Serena? Que no se iban a reunir todas en el templo

Serena: de allá vengo… solo que las chicas decidieron acabar con la reunión… sabes están muy raras y la verdad no se que tengan

Luna: yo también había observado eso

Serena: que crees que podamos hacer?

Luna: lo único que se me ocurre es tratar de platicar con cada una de ellas

Serena: está decidido iremos mañana para hablar con ella –con mucho ánimo lo dice-

Al día siguiente Serena y Luna se levantan muy temprano en busca de las chicas

Luna: estaría bien hablar primero con Rei… es la primera que se levanta de todas ustedes

Ya en el templo HIkawa, Rei se encontraba barriendo como todas las mañanas

Rei: hola Serena, es raro que tu estés levantada tan temprano –ve a Luna- Hola Luna!

Luna: venimos a platicar contigo

Rei: de qué? Es que no tengo mucho tiempo

Luna: últimamente haz estado muy extraña, te sucede algo Rei?

Rei: no sucede nada Luna -Rei seguía barriendo- solo que hay mucho trabajo en el templo

Luna: es todo lo que te sucede? Porque siento que no me estás diciendo todo

Serena: somos tus amigas y puedes confiar en nosotras

Rei: a veces siento que no tengo tiempo, entre la escuela, el templo, las peleas… siento que no tengo tiempo para seguir mi sueño, sin antes pensar en mi obligación como scout

Serena: no sabía que te sentías asi

Luna: yo se que todas ustedes desean una vida normal

Serena: Rei –algo triste por como se encontraba su amiga- yo también deseo un vida normal, y para mi es muy importante que ustedes sean felices y creo que puedes dejar de ser una scout

Rei toda sorprendida: pero Serena

Serena: se que todas lo entenderán

Luna: ella tiene razón

Serena: nosotras podemos, con el enemigo jejeje

Rei: pero Luna… Serena –se sentía muy confundida

Serena: creo que ya nos tenemos que ir… entonces ya no te preocupes Rei

Tanto Serena como Luna salen del templo, Rei solo se queda contemplando como se va alejando poco a poco la rubia y la gatita

Luna: me sorprende cuanto haz madurado

Serena: gracias Luna

Luna: vamos a buscar a Amy, y le platicaremos todo

Después de unos minutos tanto Serena, como Luna se encontraban a fuera del departamento, abren la puerta y era Amy, con sus lentes, pareciera que estaba estudiando

Serena: Hola Amy

Amy: Hola Luna, Hola Serena… que hacen por aquí tan temprano?

Luna: pues teníamos ganas de venir hablar contigo

Amy: sucede algo?

Serena: es lo que queremos saber, te sucede algo?

Amy se sorprende a la pregunta: yo? Pues no solo con muchas obligaciones de la escuela y preparando un reporte para un curso

Serena: tu siempre estudiando

Amy: a veces no siempre se puede Serena, por lo que aprovecho el mayor tiempo posible

Luna: Amy y que piensas de ser una Sailor scout

Amy: pude encontrar amigas muy valiosas, pero ahora… es muy difícil ser una Sailor

Serena: y mas por que deseas una vida normal

Amy: creo que eso es lo que de deseamos todas

Serena: porque no te das un tiempo para ti

Amy: a que te refieres Serena?

Luna: deja de luchar… y realiza tu sueño

Serena: todas lo entenderán y creo que todas deseamos tu felicidad

Amy: pero…

Serena: vamos Amy, te haz esforzado mucho por realizar tu sueño… y queremos que lo cumplas

Luna: es hora de partir…

Ambas salen del departamento

Serena: ahora Amy… ni siquiera le pudimos decir que Rei va a dejar de luchar con nosotras

Luna: ahora tendremos que ir con Lita

Empieza a sentirse una tristeza, Serena y Luna no saben como decirles a las demás de la decisión de Rei y de Amy, en eso se encuentra a Lita

Serena: Hola Lita!!! –toda efusiva

Lita: que tal Serena… Hola Luna!

Luna: que haces Lita?

Lita: vine a supervisar el restaurante, a veces con tantas cosas que han pasado no he podido darle el tiempo necesario –tanto Serena y Luna se voltean a ver- Les sucede algo?

Serena: no te vendría bien unas vacaciones

Lita: a que te refieres Serena, estamos en clases

Serena: si, descansar de ser una Sailor scout

Lita: pero si el enemigo es muy fuerte

Luna: lo mas importante es que cada una de ustedes este bien, y pueda ser feliz

Serena: queremos que cumplas tu sueño, sabes que todas lo queremos

Luna: no queremos que ser scout , dejen a lado lo que mas desean

Serena: bueno te dejamos… solo íbamos de paso

A Luna no le estaba gustando nada la actitud que estaban tomando las chicas

Serena: crees que Mina también sienta muy pesado ser una Sailor

Luna: esperemos que no, porque después de ti, ella es la líder

En eso ven venir un gato blanco con una luna en la frente

Luna: Artemis!! –corre hacia el- sucede algo

Serena también corre atrás de Luna para reunirse con Artemis: íbamos a buscarlos… -Mina y Artemis siempre estaban juntos, pero Serena es tan despistada que no se dio cuenta que no esta Mina- pero donde esta Mina?

Artemis: necesita tiempo… -se queda pensativo- cree que el ser una Sailor scout no le permite realizar sus sueños

Luna: las demás chicas piensan lo mismo

Serena: solo desean una vida normal, pero las entiendo, el estar luchando continuamente el inventar cosas a las demás personas para luchar, comparto su idea de realizar su sueño

Artemis: lamento que sienta que es un peso, pero ustedes ya eran scout en su vida pasada

Mientras tanto se encontraban en una disquera para la cita con un productor: se que lo voy a lograr y que las chicas lo van a entender –lo decía para si misma-

Voz1: se podría saber quién lo va entender?

Mina voltea hacia la persona que le hablo: hola Yaten!! No pensé verte por aquí

Yaten: vengo a ver un conocido, pero lo raro es verte por aquí… sucede algo?

Mina: vengo a una entrevista con un productor

Yaten: pero tus obligaciones como guerrera?

Mina: puedo manejar las 2-pero la verdad es que ya estaba cansada de pelear-

Yaten: y tus amigas saben de esto?

Mina: claro que si –la verdad es que no sabía como decirle a las chicas-

Mientras tanto Luna y Artemis se encontraban en la azotea de la casa de Serena platicando sobre lo que les estaba pasando a las chicas

Artemis: no entiendo por que las chicas actúan así

Luna: entiéndelas! Los nuevos cambios tanto de sus poderes como el cambio de Rini, además el simple hecho que el ser una Sailor complica un poco sus sueños

Artemis: pero…

Luna: Artemis, compréndelas, todas ellas han tenido que dejar muchas cosas y han tenido que arriesgar su vida varias ocasiones, es lógico que empiecen a sentir cansancio

Serena iba caminando con chibi chibi y con Rini

Rini: te sucede algo Serena?

Serena: no… bueno es que las chicas como que ya no quieren pelear

Rini: pero porque?

Serena: creo que ya están cansadas de ser una Sailor scout

Rini: porque no hablan todas? A lo mejor están entendiendo mal las cosas, y tienen muchos problemas y no saben que hacer

Serena: tienes razón

Mientras tanto en un lugar apartado

Makilin: quien tendrá el diamante… a los humanos les gusta lo dulce, alguien alegre y gran corazón

Voz 1: espero que ya tengas al dueño no hay paciencia con los fracasados

Makilin: no amo, no fallaré

Rei caminaba por el parque 10 toda melancólica, sabía que el nuevo poder que corría por su cuerpo, tenía algo que ver con los estados de ánimos que tenía y el hecho que no quería pelear, en eso se encuentra a Lita: Hola Lita, que haces por aquí

Lita tenía miedo de decirle a Rei que ya no quería pelear, que pensaría de ella o le reprocharía no poder combinar su vida cotidiana con ser una Sailor como siempre lo venía haciendo: Nada, aquí pensando un poco y tú?; es raro que en estos días salgas del templo, haz estado muy ocupada

Rei: lo sé, sólo que con todos estos cambios, creo que apenas los estoy asimilando

Lita: es verdad, Serena cree que ya no quiero pelear, sabes hoy me fue a buscarme para decirme eso, solo que el nuevo poder es una sensación extraña

Rei: también fue conmigo a platicar sobre eso, solo es que… tantas cosas que hemos pasado, tantas perdidas, tantos sueños no cumplidos

Lita: acaso tu, ya no quieres ser una scout?

Rei: no es que no lo quiera ser, solo que… -no sabía como decirle, si, estoy cansada quiero una vida normal, quiero salir con chicos, realizar lo que quiera- Amy??

La chica más intelectual se encontraba ahí delante de ellas: Hola chicas!

Lita: Amy como vas con tus estudios?

Rei: me imagino que pronto te llamaran para proyectos

Amy: pues tengo muchas ideas, solo que no muy claras –se sentía muy confundida, era la primera vez que no tenía animos de estudiar, ya que era su pasión-

Lita: saben solo falta Mina y Serena para que estemos todas

Mina: hablaban de mi?

Rei: Mina! No esperaba verte

Amy: me da gusto verte

Lita: queremos hablar contigo y tu desapareces

Mina: es que tengo algo muy importante que decirles

Serena: no hemos encontrado a ninguna de las chicas

Rini: es muy raro, si últimamente Rei no salía del templo, Amy siempre estaba estudiando, Lita no dejaba el restaurante y Mina es la única que puedo decir que nunca la hemos visto

Serena: no se te antoja un helado?

Rini: pero… ay Serena, nunca cambiarás

Makilin: tu eres perfecta, tu debes ser la dueña, algo me indica que eres tú, tu aura es muy poderosa

Mina: se que las he estado evadiendo, pero es que ha surgido una oportunidad muy buena y me gustaría que ustedes me apoyaran

Amy: tu siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo

Lita: somos amigas y …

Makilin: tu eres a quien he estado buscando, demuéstrame tu hermoso diamante

Las 4: que sucede??

Empieza el alboroto y las personas empiezan a correr

Serena se pone enfrente de Makilin, no permitiré que le hagas algo

Makilin: tu y quien más y es aventada atrás de unos arbustos

Rini: Serena!!

Makilin: tu dame tu diamante

Las 4: Rini!

Lita: vamos chicas ayudémosla….Eterna Sailor Jupiter –pero no logra transformarse- que sucede?

Rini se encuentra acorralada por Makilin y este punta con su dedo su frente y empieza a salir una luz que cubre a Rini- si mi amo estará feliz, tu tienes el diamante-

Voz1: No permitiré que arruines el ir a comprar un helado, soy una Sailor scout que lucha por el amor la justicia, soy Eternal Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna

Makilin: no permitiré que arruines mis planes –este empieza a pelear con Sailor Moon, las chicas tratan de transformarse pero no pueden, Sailor moon se encuentra en grandes aprietos

Sailor Earth: asi que ya encontraste el diamante –se acerca a Rini, la toma en sus brazos la checa- ella no posee el diamante, pero tiene un poder impresionante

Makilin: que?? Pero ella… mientes y se dirige a Sailor Earth

S. Earth: lo lamento jejeje, pero si quieres pelear ::remolinos de fuego:: -pero Makilin solo es rasguñado

Las chicas se dirigen a Serena en busca de que ella se encuentre bien

Rei: estas bien Sailor Moon?

S. Moon: si!! Váyanse chicas, estas ya no son sus peleas, yo las cuidaré y se los demuestro –toma el broche, este se hace más grande y aparece en forma de tridente- Cristal de plata al máximo… eterna cura... –el ataque va dirigido a Makilin, solo que llega esquivarlo, asi que decide escapar

S. Earth: gracias, hoy me has salvado- se dirige a Rei, Mina, Lita y Amy- que bueno que Sailor Moon tenga personas que le ayuden, esperaba ver a tus amigas scout, pero tienes personas como estas vale la pena seguir luchando

Rei: Sailor Earth, como pudiste cambiar de transformación?

S. Earth: simplemente deseaba con todo mi ser ayudar y seguir luchando por el bienestar de las personas que mas quiero, porque si no siguiera luchando ellas no estarían bien y es lo que mas me importa… pero tu, como sabes de mi transformación?

Rei se pone nerviosa: es que ya te había visto antes y ahora eres diferente como Sailor Moon

Sailor Earth toma a Rini en sus brazos y se la da Sailor Moon, y se va, mientras que las chicas se quedan

Amy: seguiré peliando, quiero seguir cerca de ustedes

Lita: yo también, seguire cuidando a las personas que mas quiero

Rei: lucharé por proteger mi planeta y mi princesa

Mina: pelearé por mis amigas

Serena: y yo cuidaré y protegeré los sueños de ustedes

Continuará…


	16. Una confusion de sentimientos

Capitulo 16: "Una confusión de sentimientos"

Las cosas entre las chicas habían mejorado, pero no podían todavía transformarse, ellas no entendían el porqué, ya que Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna y Hotaru ya lo habían logrado

Amy: creen quela razón por la que no nos podamos transformar es porque ya no queríamos seguir peleando

Rei: lo más seguro es que se así

Lita; alguna de ustedes sigue dudando?

Mina todavía quería realizar su sueño, pero no podía ser tan egoísta: yo digo que es cuestión de tiempo

Serena: no se desesperen chicas, pronto podrán volverse a transformar

Mina se dirige a su departamento

Artemis: estas bien Mina?

Mina: si, solo con tantas veces que hemos tratado de transformarnos, estoy un poco cansada

Artemis: este nuevo poder es algo extraño, no?

Mina: a lo mejor –en eso entra a su departamento y ve en el suelo una pequeña nota que dice "MI querida Mina, hemos venido unos días a Japón, venimos a verte, pero no te hemos encontrado, estamos hospedados en el hotel Okura, te esperamos en la plaza que está enfrente a las 6:00 pm, espero podamos salir. Besos Armand" Mina tira sin querer la carta-

Artemis: que sucede Mina?

Mina: no nada solo que… -sus pensamientos se iban en su pasado, cuando ella era Sailor V- sabes quiero dormir un rato

Artemis: está bien –se acerca a la nota que había dejado Mina caer, pero ésta la nota antes de que Artemis pudiera ver algo-

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde, Catherine y Armand esperaban a Mina

Armand: Me va dar mucho gusto ver de nuevo a Mina, cuando me contaste tenía muchas ganas de verla

Catherine: si… volver a verla –en sus pensamientos, como olvidar que estuve a punto de hacerle daño-

Armand: espero que haya leído ya la nota

Mina: perdón… -toda agitada, venia corriendo- pensé que se me hacia tarde –se pone derecha y se queda viendo a Armand y a Catherine- no pensé que los volveria a verte

Armand: me da mucho gusto saber que estas bien, tanto tiempo que ha pasado

Mina: así es Armand, que es lo que los trae por aca??

Armand: Catherine y yo –voltea a ver a Catherine y le sonríe- tenemos un bebé

Mina muy sorprendida: oh ya veo… un bebé…eh…. Pues…. Muchas felicidades

Catherine: queremos que tu seas la madrina

Armand: exacto… queremos que seas la madrina de nuestra hija Rosa Angelica

Mina: asi que su hija se llama Rosa Angelica

Catherine: para nosotros sería un privilegio que aceptaras

Mina: es que yo… -a la mente se le venia el ser una scout

Armand: bueno eso si tu quieres

Mina sonríe fingidamente: acepto

Catherine: gracias Mina

Mina: y en donde esta su hija?

Armand: la dejamos en el hotel con la nana

Mina: que les parece si vamos a un pastelería aquí cerca, es de una amiga

Catherine: si estaría muy bien

En la pastelería

Lita: bienvenidos, cuantas personas son?

Armand: somos 3

Lita: pasen por aquí –ve a Mina- Mina, no sabía que tenías invitados

Catherine: veo que son amigas

Mina: si Lita es una buena amiga y una excelente cocinera

Armand: mucho gusto

Lita: como son amigos de Mina, coman lo que quieran

Catherine: muchas gracias –se dirige a Mina- me alegra saber que tienes buenos amigos

Una plática muy agradable, entre pasteles, malteadas y café

Armand se levanta: ahorita regreso

Catherine: y sigues siendo la valiente Sailor V

Mina: si, y tu sigues en la policía

Catherine: para serte sincera, no; hace un año lo deje

Mina: ya veo

Una persona se dirige a Armand: sabes tú no eres de aquí

Armand: no y usted quien es

Persona: mi nombre es Makilin y tu debes ser mi enemigo

Armand: a que se refiere

Catherine y Mina ven que quieren atacar a Armand

Catherine: Armand!!

Makilin: tu tampoco eres de aquí

Catherine asustada se dirige a Mina: que sucede?

Mina: escóndete yo ayudaré a Armand

Makilin toman el cuello de Armand: morirás –todas las personas empiezan a salir del susto

Voz: no permirtiré que lastimes a los amigos de mis amigos

Makilin: que??

Voz: soy Sailor Jupiter y pagarás lo que haces

Mina se esconde: Lita ya pudo transformarse, voy yo Sailor Venus transformación –pero no se puede transformar- que pasa

S. Jupiter: pagarás

Makilin: ya veremos papipun –aparecen unos unas marionetas y empieza la pelea comienza, es muy difícil para Sailor Jupiter, pelear sola y Armand esta en grave aprieto

Mina: dejalo

Makilin: jajaja un simple humano, que valiente eres

Mina: no permitiré que les hagas daño

S. Jupiter extrañada porque Mina no se ha transformado: estás bien?

Mina: no puedo Sailor Jupiter

S. Jupiter: si puedes Mina

Catherine se acerca a Mina: por favor Mina ayúdalo

Mina: es que no puedo transformarme

Catherine: de que hablas?

Mina: no se por que

Catherine estaba desesperada: están lastimando a Armand –se dirige a donde esta el, pero es lastimada por una marioneta

Mina: Catherine!!! –una luz sale de su pecho- Eternal Sailor Venus transformación

S. Venus: pagaras por todo

S. Moon: nosotras también acabaremos contigo

S. Jupiter: vamos chicas

S. Moon: cristal de plata a máximo… eterna curación –todos las marionetas desaparecen

Makilin: pagarán un día por esto –desaparece-

S. Venus: lo siento chicas

S. Mercury: ahora ya todas podemos transformarnos

Catherine se acerca a Sailor Venus: gracias Mina

Continuará…


	17. Cuidemos a los niños

Capitulo 17: "Cuidemos a los niños"

Había transcurrido ya varios días, por fin las chicas habían podido transformarse

Mama Ikuko: Serena necesito que mañana lleves a tu hermana al kínder

Serena: pero… mañana tengo clases

Mama Ikuko: te levantas temprano, mañana tengo reunión en la escuela de Rini y de Sammy

En la reunión que tenían últimamente las chicas en el templo Hikawa, trataban de ubicar donde estaba atacando el enemigo

Amy: he estado escuchando que la guarderías ha habido cosas extrañas

Lita: cosas extrañas?

Rei: muchos niños se han estado enfermando

Mina: creen que tenga algo que ver con el enemigo?

Amy: no podemos asegurar nada, pero estaría bien que estuviéramos al pendiente

Rei: lo mejor sería que mañana faltemos a clase

Serena: yo no puedo, mi mamá me dijo que tenía que llevar a Chibi Chibi al Kínder

Rei algo enojada: acaso no nos estas poniendo atención?

Lita con una gota en la cabeza: entonces está decidido, cada quien vigilará una zona para saber bien lo que está pasando

Al día siguiente

Mama Ikuko: Serena levántate, se te va hacer tarde para llevar a tu hermana

Serena: solo cinco minutos más mama

Mama Ikuko: no, tienes que levantarte

Sammy: Serena floja ya levántate

Chibi: levantete

Serena: ya voy

Rini: nunca cambiará

Mama Ikuko: desayunan algo y te dejo la carta que pidieron en el kínder de Chibi Chibi, no la olvides es fundamental que la lleves

Serena si hacer mucho caso, solo le interesaba dormir: si mamá

Unos minutos después

Serena: bueno pues ya vámonos Chibi Chibi, si no, no te dejan entrar

Chibi: enta

Salen de la casa en dirección del kinder

Serena: siempre me he preguntado quiénes son tus papás, Rini no habla mucho de ellos

Chibi: No habla de ellos?

Serena: si, no sabes nada de ellos, tu podrías decirme como son tus papás

Chibi: mis papas?

Serena con una gota en la cabeza: si… me da curiosidad –van llegando al kínder- oh, creo que ya llegamos

Jessica: Hola Chibi Chibi… ustedes debe ser su hermana

Serena: así es maestra

Jessica: me puedes decir Jessica, bueno espero que hayas traído la hoja

Serena: la hoja?

Jessica: si se les dio una hoja para que la firmaran los papas, para un festival que hoy a preparado la escuela y que además puedan entrar a la alberca

Serena había olvidado la hoja del permiso: es que no lo traigo

Jessica: no hay ningún problema, solo que Chibi Chibi no podrá meterse a la alberca

Chibi: no puede

Kary: Hola Serena

Serena: Hola Kary, que haces por aquí?

Kary: Any trabaja aquí en la tardes, bueno a veces

Serena: eso no sabía

Kary: solo que hoy la requerían y me pidió ayuda

Jessica: bueno que te parece si vas por la hoja y regresas con ella

Serena: si… -empieza a pensar

Kary: no te preocupes, yo la cuido, mientras regresas

Serena: gracias, entonces regreso

Kary: vámonos Chibi Chibi, yo estaré contigo

Chibi: Chibi Chibi

Serena va corriendo a todo lo que puede a su casa, por el permiso

Voz: porque vas tan rápido Serena

Serena: mi querido Darien

Darien: que no deberías estar en clase?

Serena: si, pero no voy a poder ir

Darien: porque no?

Serena: creo que tienen como un festival, pero mi mamá no pudo ir, ya que tenía que ir a la escuela de Sammy y Rini y me pidió que fuera en su lugar –lo abraza- además las chicas querían que faltáramos a clase

Darien algo sorprendido: las chicas también faltaron por el festival

Serena: no, es que ha estado pasando algo en los kínderes y tenemos que investigar

Darien: pero faltar a clase

Serena empieza a coquetearle: oye Darien –este se empieza intimidar- no te gustaría ir conmigo al kínder

Darien: lo lamento, no es que no quiera, es solo que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, Latis salió y tengo que hacer más trabajo –se empieza alejar de ella- así que te dejo, porque ya es muy tarde

Serena toda desilusionada: está bien, cuídate

En el jardín de kínder

Kary: entonces a que quiere comer?

Chibi: come –solo sonreía-

Kary estaba muy contenta de estar con Chibi era un sentimiento tan cálido: que te parece si un helado

Chibi muy contenta: helado

Kary: ya está dicho, un helado

Conductor: con ustedes la Señorita Michiru Tenoe

Kary antes de pedir el helado: no sabía que vendría Michiru

Voz: la localizaron y le pareció buena idea

Kary voltea: Haruka!!

Haruka: hola linda, veo que estas a punto de pedir un helado

Kary se sonroja: ah! Es verdad –se dirige al vendedor me da –voltea a Haruka gustas un helado-

Haruka: estaría bien

Kary: me da 3 helados

Vendedor: de que sabor

Kary: de cuales tiene?

Vendedor: Limón, Fresa y chocolate

Kary: me da uno de cada uno

El vendedor le da los helados y se van tanto Haruka, Chibi Chibi y Kary a una banca

Haruka: así que le haces de niñera… que más esconderás

Kary: solo por hoy, Any quería que la ayudara y Serena olvidó la circular firma, tuve que regresar a su casa por ella

Michiru seguía cantando

Haruka: que te parece que vayamos a ver a Michiru cuando acabe de cantar, le dará muchísimo gusto verte

Unos minutos después

Conductor: después de oír a la Talentosísima Srita. Michiru Tenoe, nos gustaría que reciban con un fuerte aplauso a Lorena Mitsu

Haruka: ya termino, vamos –los 3 se paran y se dirige donde esta Michiru- gracias

Kary: eh? –no entendió-

Haruka: por el helado

Kary. De nada

Tocan la puerta de un salón de clase

Haruka: Michiru?

Michiru: adelante, está abierto

Haruka: me encontré a alguien

Michiru: Kary

En eso hay una explosión Haruka, Michiru, Chibi Chibi y Kary caen al suelo

Kary: están bien? –pero Haruka y Michiru estaban tiradas inconscientes, mientras que Chibi Chibi solo estaba desorientada-

Chibi: eeeeee :s

Makilin: les quitaré sus diamantes, alguno de ustedes, tiene que tenerlo, son puros

Kary se dirige a Chibi: necesito que te quedes con Haruka y Michiru –se iba a transformar- y necesito que me guardes un secreto

Chibi un poco mejor: sequeto

Kary: gracias, no le digas a nadie esto –en eso sin que Kary se diera cuenta, Michiru y Haruka empiezan a reaccionar- Eterna Sailor Earth transformación

Makilin revisaba los diamantes: este no es

S. Earth: deja a estas personas

Makilin: como no dejan hacer a uno su trabajo

S. Earth: pagaras por haber lastimado a niños inocentes

Makilin: ya lo veras

S. Venus: interrumpir un festival

S. Jupiter: donde solo venían a divertirse

S. Mercury: a pasar un tiempo divertido

S. Mars: no te dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya

S. Moon: soy una Sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Eterna Sailor Moon

S. Earth: acabaremos de una vez contigo

Voz 1: formamos parte de una nueva era, soy Sailor Uranios y entrare en acción

Voz 2: lo mismo digo yo, soy Sailor Neptuno y entrare en acción

S. Moon: que bueno que llegan

Makilin: exposición de gusanos –muchos gusanos empieza aparecer-

S. Earth: apoco crees que con estos gusanos nos podrás hacer algo –pero un gusano se le pega en la pierna y trata de quitárselo, pero no puede- que es esto? –sorprendida

Makilin: no hace nada solo te quitará tu energía

S. Venus: son muchos

S. Jupiter: si se nos pegan

S. Mars: nos robaran la energía

Una rosa le cae al gusano que tenía Sailor Earth: gracias Tuxedo Mask –segundos después el gusano hace una pequeña recargar de energía y el gusano crece mas- aaaaaaah!!

Makilin: jajajaja, no es tan fácil de quitar, entre mas lo quiten es peor

S. Moon: tenemos que hacer algo

S. Earth: cómo podemos quitarnos un gusano?

S. Mercury: bueno, los gusanos se pueden quitar del cuerpo con aceite, veneno y fuego

S. Mars: entonces es mi turno :: Pájaro del alma de fuego:: -el ataque termina con el gusano que tenía Sailor Earth en la pierna-

S. Earth: tienes que pagar por lo que hiciste, vamos Sailor Moon tu puedes

S. Moon: esta bien–toma el broche, este se hace más grande y aparece en forma de tridente- Cristal de plata al máximo… eterna cura... –Makilin es derrotado

S. Venus por fin lo hemos terminado

S. Earth: gracias chicas me salvaron

S. Uranus: espera…

Continuará…


	18. Una amistad se rompe

Capitulo 18: "Una amistad se rompe"

S. Earth: nos vemos Sailor

S. Neptuno: no tan pronto Sailor Earth –lo decía enojada

S. Earth no entendía el tono de voz de Sailor Neptuno: que es lo que quieres

S. Uranus: lo que queremos es que ya te acerques a nosotros

S. Earth: a que te refieres?

S. Neptuno: queremos que te vayas de nuestro planeta Sailor Earth o tengo que decir Kary Mont

S. Earth queda muy sorprendida: como es que… a que te refieres

S. Uranus: nosotras te hemos visto

S. Earth: oh!! Ya veo… nunca me imagine que fueran ustedes, quien lo podría creer, también que me caían, pero no sabía que fueran tan inútiles

S. Uranus: que quieres decir con eso?

S. Earth: si supe enfrente de quien me transformé -S. Neptuno queda algo sorprendida- de Chibi Chibi, de Michiru y de Haruka, pero ese no es mi problema, verdad

S. Uranus: exacto, ese no es tu problema

Termina la transformación de Sailor Earth y Sailor Moon y las demás quedan sorprendidas

Kary: bueno pues ya lo saben -pero para sorpresa de algunos Tuxedo Mask también termina su transformación- nunca imagine que fueras tu

Darien: queremos que confíes en nosotros –Sailor Moon también pierde su transformación

Serena: así es

Kary: mas bien, que quieren saber

Serena: porque peleas?

Kary: busco los diamantes de plata

Darien: pero que son los diamantes de plata?

Kary: no sé porque lo preguntas, si hace un rato Michiru, oh perdón Sailor Neptuno –lo dice irónicamente- no quiere que me acerque a ustedes –se empieza a ir

Darien: espera Kary –Kary voltea a verlo- quiero que sepas que puedas confiar en mí –se aleja-

Serena: no sean así chicas –todas se quitan la transformación-

Haruka: lo único que hacemos es protegerte

Serena: pero Kary no es nuestra enemiga

Michiru: no lo sabemos

Any: como que Serena es Sailor Moon

Kary: así como lo escuchas, Michiru es Sailor Neptuno y las demás ya sabrás quienes son

Any: nunca imagine que ellas pudieran serlo

Kary: quede muy sorprendida –suena el teléfono- si, bueno

Voz: necesitamos vernos, nos vemos en el parque número 10 dentro de una hora –cuelga-

Any: quien era?

Kary: sonó mucho la voz de Haruka

Any: que te dice?

Kary: que nos veamos en el templo numero 10, dentro de una hora

Any: piensas ir?

Kary: no, no tengo por qué dar explicaciones de nada

Al día siguiente

Michiru: no fue

Setsuna: hay que vigilarla

Hotaru: su aparición es muy sospechosa

Haruka: hay que obligarlos a irse

Mientras tanto en el salón de clase

Serena: creen que venga Kary y Any

Voz: porque no hemos de venir?

Lita: solo fue un comentario

Kary: para la otra no lo hagan

Any: discúlpenla

Mina: esta media odiosa Kary

Amy: creo que están actuando a la defensiva

Kary: porque te disculpas con ellas?

Any: solo relájate, estas muy alterada

Toda la mañana tanto Lita como Kary estaban muy alteradas y cada oportunidad que tenían se trataban de hacer sentir mal

Any: ya Kary –muy enojada- estas tomando una actitud horrible

Kary: pero…

Any: es que nada, si piensas que son en ellas, no es verdad, tu comenzaste todo

Kary empezándose a enojar: ellas son nuestras enemigas

Voz: nosotras no somos tus enemigas, solo queremos que seamos amigas

Any: Serena –apenada por lo que había dicho Kary- perdón, ella no quiso decir eso

Kary: claro que si

Serena sonríe tiernamente: por favor hagamos las paces, hay que pelear juntas

Any: no estaría mal, anda Kary

Kary mas de fuerzas que de ganas: esta bien –le da la mano a Serena

Pensamientos de Kary

Voz 1: no quiero robarte a tu hermano princesa

Princesa: eso no lo se

Voz 2: solo quiero que nos llevemos bien

Voz 3: aquí andas hermana

Voz 2: si –voltea a ver a la princesa- vine con una amiga

Voz 3: mucho gusto –le da un beso en la muñeca a la princesa-

Princesa se pone roja: igualmente

Voz 3: y de que platican?

Voz 2: de nosotras

Voz 3: está bien, las dejaré

Princesa: solo quiero que no lastimes a mi hermano –le da la mano-

Serena: estas bien Kary?

Kary: si, lo siento Serena

Any: mejor vamos a la enfermería

Kary: si –antes de empezar alejarse- gracias Serena, espero que seamos amigas –Serena solo sonríe

Any: te veo mu pálida

Kary: solo me maree un poco

Any: segura?

Kary: si, se me pasará

Se oye un grito

Kary: hay que ir… Eterna Sailor Earth transformación

Any: ok… Eterna Sailor Wind transformación

Se dirigen al lugar de donde salió el grito

S. Earth: no permitiremos que hagas daño

Voz1: tu vienes a advertirme a mi? Jajaja no me hagas reir

S. Wind: ya veras

Una pelea entre Sailor Wind y Sailor Earth contra el nuevo enemigo

Voz1: no son malas… son malsimas –tanto Sailor Earth como Sailor Wind estaban algo heridas

S. Earth: ya veras –pero antes de que pueda hacer algo, se empieza marear y cae al suelo

S. Wind: estas bien?- pero Sailor Earth se encontraba mal y antes de lo que pensaran había perdido su transformación

Voz 1: así que Sailor Earth es nada menos que Kary

Kary: tu como sabes quién soy?

Voz 1: apoco no me reconoces –se quita el antifaz que la cubría- hace mucho que no nos veíamos

Kary se encuentra impactada: Keemy…

Continuará …


	19. La llegada de Keemy

Capitulo 19 "La llegada del Keemy"

Kary: tu???... pero cómo es posible, te creíamos muerta

Keemy: ya vez que no es así… las cosas cambian

Kary: pero… tu y yo

Keemy: mi querida Kary, por favor la ingenuidad no te queda

Kary: porque estas con ellos? Ellos son el enemigo, porque estas con ellos

Keemy: por la simple razón de que ellos salvaron mi vida, en aquel accidente y les debo la vida… si recuerdan el accidente?

Kary se pone triste: si… como olvidarlo

Keemy: lo siento pero tengo que pagar la deuda y cumplir mi misión… y misión es terminar contigo mi querida Kary

Sailor Wind: qué? –sorprendida- pero porque?

Kary: y con eso tu ya no estarás unidos a ellos? Si tú me matas serás libre?

Keemy: dejemos de explicaciones y empecemos a pelear –esta ataca a Kary, pero Sailor Wind interviene en la pelea

Sailor Wind: no te voy a permitir que le hagas algo a Kary

Keemy: amigas como siempre… que lastima que tengan que despedirse

Kary: espérate Sailor Wind, ésta pelea es mía y no quiero que nadie se interponga, si su meta soy yo, entonces no tiene porque lastimar a alguien más. Por el poder de los cuatro elementos transformación –se transforma, pero está muy débil- como te dije Keemy –tambalea un poco- tu y yo solamente

Keemy: me parece muy bien… relámpago del infierno ataque –un ataque va directo a Sailor Earth

Voz 1: beso de amor y belleza de Venus –el ataque va dirigido al ataque de Keemy

Keemy: quien está ahí?

Voz 1: como te atreves a venir a quitar la paz de este lugar, soy Sailor Venus

Voz 2: a destruir lugares y a lastimar a personas, soy Sailor Mercury

Voz 3: no permitiremos que lastimes alguien, soy Sailor Mars

Voz 4 : mucho menos a alguien que apreciamos, soy Sailor Jupiter

Voz 5: soy una Sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia soy Sailor Moon y entrare en accion

Keemy: porque hay intrusos? Esta pelea solo es entre Sailor Earth y yo… relámpago del infierno –ahora el ataco va dirigido a las Sailors

S. Earth: noooo!!! Keemy, dijiste que era entre tú y yo

Keemy: pero ellas estorban y no me dejan jugar contigo y la verdad quiero jugar contigo… quiero jugar contigo hasta matarte –empieza a tomar una actitud escalofriante- no tengo más remedio que hacer que mis súbditos se encarguen de ellos, vengan a mi mis pequeños deimons –de un agujero empiezan a salir criaturas- encárguense de ellos

Sailor Earth: déjalas Keemy, dijiste que no lastimarías a nadie

Keemy: pero no pienso arriesgarme a que alguien no me deje acabar contigo

Una pelea se empieza a desatar y Kary ya se encontraba muy malherida… a punto de darse por vencida

S. Moon: Sailor Earth no te rindas, verás que todas juntas podremos ayudarte, aunque no lo acepten Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptuno te aprecian mucho

Keemy: ay mi querida Kary, por salvarte estuve a punto de perder la vida y ahora por tratar de ayudarte todos ellos tendrán que morir

S. Jupiter: eso no es cierto… nosotras no nos daremos por vencidos, solo queremos que estés bien

S. Wind: Sailor Earth piensa en el motivo por el que estamos luchando

S. Earth: es que ya no puedo más… además si muero Keemy será libre y yo podré reparar algo

Keemy: claro que si Kary… yo seré libre

S. Wind: hay otras maneras de ayudarla, no necesariamente que tu mueras

Keemy: bueno mucha charla y poca acción… relámpago del infierno – en eso el ataca es directo a Sailor Earth, se termina su transformación y ésta queda inconsciente en eso va un ataque dirigido a Keemy esta alcanza a esquivarlo- quien esta ahí?

Voz: formamos parte de una nueva era, soy Sailor Uranios y entrare en acción

Voz: lo mismo digo yo, soy Sailor Neptuno y entrare en acción

S. Neptuno: pagaras el haberla lastimado… maremoto de Neptuno y al mismo tiempo se oye

S. Uranus: tiembla tierra... –va directo a Keemy y este ataque no la lastima mucho

Keemy: necesitan más que eso para poder acabar conmigo… ay como lamento la muerte de la querida y tonta de Kary

S. Wind: pero si era tu amiga

Keemy: mi amiga? Ay que ingenua… ella mi amiga!! Que conmovedor

S. Wind: pero tú llegaste a dar la vida por ella

Keemy: jajaja solo era parte del plan… ella solo me estorbaba… y ahora, solo es un triste recuerdo

S. Mars: pero… -ya muy malherida- ella estaba dispuesta a dar la vida por ti

S. Moon: Sailor Earth!!! –se acerca a ella- por favor reacciona

Keemy: si tanto te duele te puedo hacer que la acompañes –una ataque va directo a Sailor Moon- adiós Sailor Moon –una luz cubre todo el lugar, como una gran explosión.

Todas: Sailor Moon!!!

Keemy: que??? –pero Sailor Moon no esta malherida- asi que sigues con vida

S. Moon: porque lo hiciste, tu estas muy grave –toma a Kary

Kary: estaré bien… -apenas puede hablar- esta pelea es mía… y no voy a permitir que lastime a alguien

Keemy: será mejor asegurarme de acabar contigo –mientras que sus deimons se hacen cada vez mas fuertes y las sailors ya están muy heridas

S. Uranus: no lo creo.. –se dirige a Keemy a tratar de pelear con ella-

Keemy: bueno si eso quieres… –empieza a pelear contra Sailor Uranus-

Kary: espera Sailor Uranus… no la lastimes

Todas: que???

S. Wind: Kary… ella quiere acabar contigo

Kary: ella no es mala, esta siendo controlada

S. Wind: no Kary, ella piensa matarte

Kary confundida: pelearé, pero no se interpongan, la pelea es solo entre ella y yo

Keemy: bueno ella lo ha dicho… lo lamento Sailor Uranus pero, creo que nuestra pelea se tendrá que suspender

S. Neptuno: no Kary, tu estas muy malherida…. No estoy de acuerdo –se dirige a Keemy para pelear con ella

Keemy ya enfadada: como son de entrometidas… -ataca a Sailor Neptuno y esta se golpea con un árbol

Kary: Sailor Neptuno!!!

Keemy: acabare contigo

Kary: no Keemy… por favor, déjala

Keemy: pides mucho… pero bueno… -un ataque va directo a Kary, se cae y queda inconsciente-

Se oye una voz en el cielo: regresa Keemy… luego acabas con ellas

Keemy: pero ya estoy por

Voz: obedece Keemy

Keemy: esto no ha terminado aquí Sailor Scouts – y desaparece, junto con los demoins-

S. Wind se acerca a Kary, la toma en sus brazos: nos vemos chicas, gracias por todo –y se va

S. Moon: todo esto es tan raro

S. Mercury: Kary y Sailor Wind conocen al enemigo

S. Jupiter: aunque a ellas les sorprendió mucho que esa tal Keemy fuera su enemigo

S. Mars: y es muy fuerte, más que los demás

S. Uranus: no nos podemos dar por vencidas, la pelea apenas empieza

S. Neptuno: lo mejor será que incrementar nuestros poderes

Mientras tanto en el departamento Kary se encontraba dormida en la cama de su recamara

Any: despierta Kary, solo quiero saber que estas bien

Kary: dia… diamante

Any: que dijiste?

Kary: no….-estaba agitada- Nada

Any: segura que estas bien

Kary: si… no… no te… preocupes –le dificulta hablar

Any: vas estar bien

Kary: Keemy…. esta… ella…. esta viva

Any: pero ella ahora es nuestro enemigo

Kary: creo que lo mejor es buscarla de nuevo

Any: que estás diciendo??

Kary: a lo mejor Keemy, solo actúa, ella nos va ayudar… por favor Any busquémosla

Any no esta muy convencida de que Keemy actúe para ayudarlas

Al día siguiente las chicas se habían reunido en el templo Hikawa

Luna: este enemigo no tiene nada que ver con lo que han enfrentado

Rei: la pelea es mas con Kary y ellos, que con nosotros

Lita: esta pelea no es nuestra

Serena: pero no podemos dejarlas, son nuestras amigas

Amy: lo mejor que podemos hacer es investigar

Mientras en otro lado

Keemy: porque me hiciste regresar

Voz: recuerda que nos sirve viva

Keemy: pero no se ha dado cuenta

Voz: deja de estar jugando y tráeme lo que te pedí

Keemy: está bien, como usted diga

Continuará…


	20. El primer diamante aparece

Capitulo 20 "El primer diamante aparece"

Kary: anda Any vamos a investigar

Any: pero todavía no estás bien

Kary: claro que sí, he estado en cosas peores

Any: salimos si le hablamos a Latis y le contamos

Kary: no Any

Any: porque no? que me ocultas?

Kary: no nada, solo que te parece si me ayudas a investigar y luego le avisamos a Latis –Any no se veía muy convencida- por favor

Any: está bien –resignada-

Serena: Darien

Darien: que sucede?

Serena: me quieres?

Darien: porque lo preguntas?

Serena: solo dime

Darien: no te quiero… te amo más que a mi propia vida

Serena lo abraza

Seiya: espero que no interrumpamos

Serena: no para nada

Kakyuu: buenas tardes

Taiki: como han estado?

Darien: bien

Serena: hace mucho que no sabía de ustedes

Yaten: las giras han estado muy pesadas que no nos ha dado tiempo de nada

Taiki: además estar al corriente de la escuela, también ha sido algo pesado

Serena: entonces les ha ido mal

Seiya: no a Taiki

En eso se topan con Kary y con Any

Kary: Hola Serena

Serena: me da gusto verlas

Darien: por lo que veo estas muy bien

Any: pues no mucho, pero es tan necia

Seiya: estabas enferma?

Kary: este yo… se podría decir

Kakyuu: espero que te mejores

Darien: porque no vamos al circo, acaba de llegar uno a la ciudad

Seiya: es verdad, ese circo es reconocido a nivel mundial

Kary: si!! El circo soleill –Serena nunca había oído de el-

Any: pero será muy difícil conseguir boletos para hoy

Yaten: pero no para los three ligths

Seiya: solo hay que hablar con las personas correctas –le dirige un guiño a Serena-

Kakyuu: no perdamos tiempo

Después de unos minutos, llegan al lugar donde se encontraba el circo, y de que el grupo three ligths haga unas llamadas

Yaten: pues ya está listo, ya podemos entrar

Darien: y cuanto les debemos

Taiki: nada…

Any muy apenada: no si, aunque sea una cena o algo así

Seiya: yo si te acepto la cena –Any se pone algo roja-

Kary: perfecto, entonces pues vamos a entrar

Taiki: no, todavía no podemos

Serena: como…. Que no habían conseguido los boletos

Yaten: si, pero alguien va a venir por nosotros

Voz: perdón por la tardanza… mi nombre es Denisse Kitom

Darien: mucho gusto

Denisse: estaré a su servicio –le sonríe coquetamente a Darien, tanto Serena, como Kary les dan celos-

Serena: vamos querido Darien –lo toma del brazo-

Todos entran al circo soleil, era un lugar realmente mágico…

Serena: apoco aquí hay payasos

Kary: no… este circo es diferente a todos los demás y tengo que decir que es realmente

Darien: mágico

Kary se pone roja y le sonríe a Darien: así es… es mágico

Seiya: es un espectáculo inigualable

Kakyuu: será una buena experiencia

Taiki: disfrutemos el evento

Todos estaban emocionados

Kary narra la lo que vio, solo en sus pensamientos: uno de los primero actos, fue ver a dos personas con una elasticidad impresionante, sus pies parecían manos…. Fue increíble, otro de los números que realmente me gusto, bueno y me daba miedo era cuando 6 personas hacían cosas con la soga… volaban, luego otras personas…. Bueno creo eran las mismas, empezaron hacer acrobacias en el aire fue muy wua fantástico era una emoción, más bien una adrenalina, porque nadie se callera, se columpiaban se lanzaban y otro lo tenia que tomar, fue algo de nervios, pero todos los movimientos que se hacían eran espectaculares

Al terminar el circo

Kary: fue fantástico…. Wuau nunca había visto un espectáculo así

Kakyuu: realmente es un evento impresionante –le sonríe a Kary y esta regresa la sonrisa-

Voz: qué bueno que les gusto el evento

Kary: que haces aquí?

Voz: a poco no me extrañabas

Kary: no permitiré que lastimes a alguien más Keemy

Keemy: que dulce, pero vengo por unos de los diamantes

Any: qué??

Kary: Eterna Sailor Earth transformación

Taiki: ella es…

Serena: eso no importa tenemos que… Eterna Sailor Moon transformación

Una pelea está a punto de comenzar

Keemy: porque siempre tiene que estar tanto estorbo -vuelve aparecer los deimons- encárguense de ellos

Keemy y Sailor Moon empiezan a pelear, pero Serena no puede con ella: eres tan débil Sailor Moon, que me aburres

S. Fighter: yo peleare contigo

Keemy: relámpago del infierno

S. Fighter: láser de seriedad celestial

Keemy: eso no me hará nada, pero te tengo una sorpresa hoyo del inframundo –un hoyo negro aparece y se traga a Sailor Figther-

Todos: Sailor Fighter!!! –el hoyo poco a poco empieza a desaparecer y las princesa Kakyuu se dirige al hoyo, pero Sailor Earth lo impide-

Kakyuu: dejame ir Sailor Earth, Sailor Fighter me necesita

S. Earth: no, podemos hacer nada, solo te tragará –unos deimons toman a la princesa Kakyuu y a Sailor Earth

Keemy: dejémonos de tonterías –se dirige a Sailor Earth- ya es hora –unas ramas salen del suelo y dejan inmóvil - relámpago del infierno diamante ven a mi- una luz empieza a salir de Sailor Earth, esta pierde su transformación, la luz cada vez es más intensa y de repente sale de ella un conjunto de estrellas y empiezan a formar un diamante, Keemy lo toma

S. Wind: qué? –todos estaban sorprendidos- déjala Keemy

Keemy: no te preocupes –sobrevivirá unos minutos, para que te puedas despedir-desaparece Keemy-

S. Wind corre hacia Kary, estas bien? Kary respóndeme

Continuará…


	21. Un rayo de esperanza

**Capitulo 21 "Un rayo de esperanza"**

Después de robarle el diamante a Kary.

Era un precioso sábado por el mediodía

Amy: las cosas no van bien… ha habido cosas extrañas en varios puntos

Lita: lo peor es que no hemos podido dar con el enemigo

Taiki: necesitamos encontrara Seiya

Rei: el enemigo está incrementando su poder, cada vez lo siento más fuerte

Yaten: que habrá pasado con él

Serena no estaba en la plática, su pensamiento estaba en otro lado: ustedes creen que está bien?

Lita: qué?

Serena: si… creen que Kary está bien?

Amy: hace días que no sabemos nada de ella

Serena: ella tiene un diamante, no debe estar pasándola bien

Luna: la verdad no creo que resista tanto sin el diamante

Taiki se dirige a Kakyuu: vera que pronto estará Seiya con nosotros

La princesa estaba muy triste

Mientras tanto

Setsuna: han podido encontrar algo??

Michiru: las pistas que ha dado el enemigo no son muy claras

Haruka: creo que son un trampa y no me gustaría pensar que es para ellas (se refiere a Serena y las demás), el que haya desaparecido ese…

Hotaru: hay que ver cómo encontrar a Seiya

Setsuna: no creo que el objetivo sean la princesa y las chicas

Michiru: Han visto a Kary?... ella conoce al enemigo, podría contarnos lo que ella sepa, y así, será más fácil acabar con ellos

Setsuna: no… están bien protegidas… donde vivían, ya no están ahí y ha sido difícil localizarlas… nada más sabemos que Latis está afuera de la ciudad, pero ella no se han aparecido para nada

Hotaru: encontraremos al enemigo, ya que nuestro deber es cuidar a la princesa

Michiru: pero estaría bien encontrar a Kary, el hecho que posee un diamante pue..

Haruka: ella se las puede arreglar sola

Michiru: pero como puedes decir eso

No muy lejos de ahí

Any: como te sientes Kary??

Kary: ya mucho mejor… me preocupa que Keemy se haya llevado a Seiya, no entiendo que quiere con el

Any: no te preocupes, yo investigaré

Kary: si, eso me tranquiliza…. pero sabes tengo ganas de salir

Any: sabes muy bien que por el momento no puedes, estas demasiado débil y además no quieres hablar con Latis

Kary: no es que no quiera… es solo que –en sus pensamientos "y si se va con ella"- es mejor así

Any: el debe saber que Keemy está viva… nunca pensé que fuera así las cosas y hay que decirle que tu tenías el diamante y que lo haz perdido

Kary: Any tenemos que buscar los otros 2 diamantes… lo que no entiendo es quien esta atrás de todo esto... no me gustaría que Serena y las demás se involucren en todo esto

Any: tu lo sabias

Kary: a que te refieres Any?

Any: porque nunca me lo dijiste

Kary: no te entiendo

En eso se oye que suena el teléfono y Any contesta: bueno!!

Voz 1: como que se cambiaron de lugar? Que sucede? –algo alterada la persona

Any: lo que sucede Latis es que… -Kary empieza hacerle señas a Any de que no dijera nada- necesitamos que vengas

Latis: que sucede?

Any: tiene que ver con el nuevo enemigo y con nosotros

Latis: ella está bien?

Any: según sí, pero yo siento que no

Latis: iré lo más pronto posible –termina la llamada-

Kary: porque le dijiste que viniera?

Any: porque él tiene que saberlo, es necesario, además tu sabías que tenias el diamante, desde cuando lo sabes

Kary se pone triste: no hace mucho, fue por accidente que recordé

Las chicas buscaban la manera de encontrar al enemigo o pistas sobre el significado de los diamantes

Serena: no ha pista de ellas

Luna: pero no podemos hacer nada

Rei: lo mejor deberíamos saber mas sobre el enemigo

Lita: lo mejor será dividirnos

Darien: verán que pronto sabremos qué hacer

Artemis: ir en parejas ayudaría

Amy: eso estaría bien

Taiki: nosotros buscaremos la manera de encontrar a Seiya

Luna: ok…. Estaría bien que Amy y Rini podrían ir al norte, Mina y Lita al este, Rei y Serena al sur y Darien y…

Darien: yo iré solo, no se preocupen

Any y Kary seguían platicando en lo que harían

Any: lo mejor es que descanses, no te hace nada bien agitarte

Kary: lo haré… oye crees que puedas hacerme el sushi que tanto me gusta que haces

Any: pero… ahorita, no tengo nada para hacerlo

Kary: por favor, quisiera comerla, prometo no pedirte algo más

Any: está bien… voy a comprar las cosas, pero tu recuéstate –la lleva a la cama, para que descansara-

Kary: aquí te espero…

Amy: la Reina, nunca te dijo nada sobre los diamantes

Rini: no, a mi solo me habían mandado para cuidar a Hera, querían que fuera una Sailor

Amy: pero Chibi Chibi es muy chica para poder ser Sailor

Rini: eso es lo que yo decía, pero mi madre insistió mucho en que viniera, que sería la única forma en que las cosas salieran bien

Darien se encontraba visitando los lugares que habían sido atacados, en eso alguien choca con el por atrás

Voz: discúlpeme, soy tan distraída

Darien: Kary… que haces aquí?

Kary abraza a Darien: te he estado buscando, me da mucho gusto verte

Darien: cómo estás?

Kary: eso no importa, necesito que hablemos sobre el enemigo, solo que aquí no es el lugar indicado

Darien: vamos a mi departamento –una cara de admiración se muestra en su rostro-

Kary: sucede algo?

Darien se taya los ojos, al parecer su vista le había jugado mal: no nada, solo es un poco de cansancio

Pero no se esperaban que alguien los estuviera vigilando

Serena: yo quería ir con mi querido Darien

Rei: ahorita lo único que importa es que detengamos al enemigo

Serena: tienes razón Rei, ay que recuperar el diamante, si no Kary desaparecerá –se pone algo melancólica

Rei: toda va estar bien

Ya en el departamento de Darien

Darien: deja avisarles a las chicas que estas aquí

Kary: no por favor, solo quería verte a ti

Darien: pero…

Kary lo interrumpe: Any y yo realmente no sabemos quien está detrás de todo, solo conocemos a Keemy

Darien: pero como es que la conocen

Kary: te explicaré desde el principio, la verdad no recuerdo mucho, solo se que Latis y yo, vivíamos aquí, solo que fuimos en busca de mi hermana y supimos que había regresado, los hemos estado buscando y nada

Darien: a tu hermana?

Kary: hasta la fecha no los encontramos, no recuerdo ni como es para ser sinceros

Darien: entonces como pretendes encontrarlos?

Kary: si fuera tan fácil no estaríamos así, pero eso no es lo que te vine a contar, en el transcurso de nuestro viaje conocimos a personas que decidieron unirse a nosotros, personas como Keemy que es nuestro actual enemigo, Any que es una excelente amiga y Persi que … que… Keemy se hizo pareja de Latis –una tristeza surge en la voz de Kary- las cosas se podrían decir que estaban bien, Persi y Any eran pareja pero un día llego una persona a decirnos que nosotros teníamos en cristal dorado, luchamos, pero Persi tuvo que sacrificarse para salvarnos, después de eso un día yo me aleje, estaba dispuesta a viajar sola pero… no se como pero me atacaron, hubo una explosión, me quede encerrada, Keemy fue por mi, logré salir, pero ella no… -su mano derecha toma su frente-

Darien: estas bien?

Kary: si… antes de llegar aquí, escuchamos que habían 3 diamantes de plata y que estos unido, podrían lograr lo que hace el cristal de plata

Darien sorprendido por escuchar hablar del cristal de plata: sabes quién tiene el cristal de plata?

Kary: no… realmente sé muy poco sobre él, a veces tengo como ilusiones no sé como definirlas, no conozco a nadie en esas ilusiones, y recuerdo que alguien lo mencionó, pero el día que apareció Keemy una luz salió de mi por segunda vez, y simplemente sabía que yo tenía un diamante, asi que solo me faltaban por recuperar los otros 2

Darien: pero como supo el enemigo que tu lo tenías

Kary: no lo sé, ni siquiera Any sabía, pero el enemigo lo tiene y puede ser muy peligroso

Darien: que forman los 3 diamantes?

Kary: este llega igualar el poder para destruir el universo, controlar el mundo, curar, depende la forma en que quieras utilizarlo

Darien: tu que piensas hacer con los 3 diamantes?

Kary: recordar, quiero estar en casa –empieza a salirse unas lagrimas- solo quiero que acabe esto

Darien la abraza: prometo que te cuidaré, no dejaré que te pase algo, recuperaré el diamante

Kary recibió el abrazo y se siente muy cómoda: gracias –se separa de Darien- bueno creo que lo mejor es irme a casa

En eso llega Any al departamento donde se estaban escondiendo

Any: Kary!! Ya llegue –se dirige al cuarto donde había dejado a Kary – ah de estar bien dormida –decide no abrir el cuarto- mejor que descanse –en eso tocan la puerta y va abrir- Latis!! Llegaste antes de lo que esperaba

Latis: donde está Kary?

Any: está dormida en el cuarto

Latis: que ha pasado?

Any: antes que pase algo mas tienes que saber que Kary tenía un diamante y que…

Latis: que?? Como?? –se dirige al cuarto-

Any: espera… eso no es todo

Latis abre la puerta y ve que se encuentra vacía: donde está Kary?

Any toda sorprendida: aquí la deje –la empiezan a buscar-

Latis: quien más sabe que tiene el diamante?

Any: el enemigo tiene el diamante

Latis: pero… es…. como… es que

Any: como puede estar de pie o viva, por su propio poder de Sailor, pero no durará y no se puede transformar, pero no es todo

Latis: tenemos que encontrarla –se sale del departamento

Kary se sentía muy tranquila a lado de Darien

Darien: segura que te encuentras bien?

Kary: si, solo algo cansada, pero estoy bien

Voz: ay que acabar de una vez no crees?

Kary: Keemy…. Regrésanos a Seiya

Continuará…


	22. El último aliento

Capitulo 22 El ltimo aliento

Darien: ya has hecho mucho da o Keemy: vengo hacerle un favor a mi querida Kary su cara se pone llena de maldad- a que desaparezca sin que sufra tanto Darien: eso no lo permitir Kary: Keemy, donde est Seiya Keemy: Seiya? Ah ese individuo que me lleve, no te preocupes, ser parte de mi colecci n Kary: no permitir que hagas mas da o Keemy: tu que puedes hacer, si ni te puedes transformar Darien: pero yo si saca un rosa y se transforma-  
Keemy: ser un placer acabar contigo, antes de acabar con ella T. Mask: no ser f cil Keemy y Tuxedo Mask empieza su pelea y ambos son fuertes Kary: cuidado Tuxedo Mask una rama sale del suelo, lo toma de un pie y es aventado lejos-  
Keemy se dirige a Kary: me deshar de ti aaaaah una rosa es clavada en su espalda voltea y ve que Tuxedo Mask es el causante de esa rosa- no te rindes T. Mask: no permitir que le hagas algo a Kary, se lo promet voltea a verla, la vista le vuelve a jugar una mala jugada, pero no, Kary estaba desapareciendo-  
Voz: no te acercaras a nuestro pr ncipe S. Neptuno: maremoto de Neptuno Keemy: porque siempre ustedes estorban S. Plu: ::grito mortal::  
Keemy: ay que lindas, tratan de acabar conmigo hablando de manera ir nicamente- entonces tendr que hacerlas sufrir ::rel mpago del infierno:: -las chicas apenas pueden esquivarlo, pero Tuxedo Mask y Kary no-  
Kary: no tenias por que protegerme T. Mask: te hice una promesa y la pienso cumplir unas l grimas le salen a Kary-  
S. Saturn: Tuxedo Mask est bien?  
T. Mask: si, no se preocupen, hay que acabar con ella S. Saturn: yo me encargare ::tumba del silencio::  
Keemy solo le roza: pagaras por esto :: hoyo del inframundo:: -un hoyo negro aparece y pasa lo mismo que hab a pasado con Seiya, pero ahora desaparece la peque a Hotaru-  
: Sailor Saturn!  
Kary: Keemy no espera, no hagas eso, regr sala Keemy: jajajaja sientes una desesperaci n mi querida Kary, pero tu sabes como puedo regresarla Kary: yo ?  
Keemy: entr game los diamantes que faltan Kary preocupada y demasiado desesperada: pero es que yo no s donde est n Keemy: esa es la nica opci n que te doy ::rel mpago del infierno:: -toma a Kary desprevenida y el ataque la deja muy grave, en eso un ataque va a Keemy y la lastiman: pagaran por eso- busca quien pudo mandar el ataque S. Moon: no dejaremos que sigas haciendo tanto da o Keemy: as que eran ustedes, no hay problema todas tendr n el mismo camino S. Jupiter: eso crees ::ataque de hojas de roble de Jupiter::  
Keemy: me molestan les ense are que puede hacer un simple diamante una energ a empieza a salir de su mano y sale el diamante que tenia Kary- mi poder se incrementar :: rel mpago del infierno:: -el ataque va dirigido a las chicas y nadie puede esquivarlo el poder Keemy realmente era sorprendente-  
S. Venus ::beso de amor y belleza de venus::  
Keemy: sus poderes no podr n conmigo, pero ser s tan afortunada S. Mars ::saeta llameante de marte::  
Keemy: quieren el mismo destino que sus amigos se los concedo S: Mercury :: rapsodia acuatica de mercurio::  
Keemy ::hoyo del inframundo:: -el ataque iba para las cuatro sailor inners, logran escapar, menos Sailor Jupiter-  
S. Moon: Sailor Jupiter!  
Voz: no dejare que lastimes mas vidas :: Rayos de fuego::  
Pero Keemy lo esquiva: nunca pens que me pudieras atacar Sun Mask no se hab a dado cuenta quien era su enemigo: Keemy?  
Keemy: mi querido Latis tanto tiempo sin verte S. Mask: pero como es que peleas en nuestra contra Keemy: si t lo quieres podemos pelear juntos, nete a mi y podemos hacer muchas cosas Kary: espera Sun Mask ella no es lo que dice S. Wind se acerca a Sun Mask: si, ella ha planeado muchas cosas, desde hace tiempo T. Mask: esc chalas ellas solo quieren tu bien S. Moon ::cristal de plata al m ximo eterna curaci n:: -el ataque va directo a Keemy, pero Sun Mask intercepta el ataque, para que le d a l y no a Keemy Kary: Latis! corre hacia donde l estaba, lo toma en sus brazos- porque lo hiciste?  
Latis: porque la sigo queriendo a Kary le acababan de romper el coraz n, pero abrazaba cada vez m s a Latis-  
Kary: lo entiendo veras que Keemy volver a ser la misma de siempre Sailor Wind se acerca a ellos- quiero que lo cuides se para toma su pluma de transformaci n- Eterna Sailor Earth transformaci n S. Wind: no lo hagas S. Moon: Kary espera Pero Kary ya hab a logrado transformarse, pero eso solo le reduc a tiempo T. Mask: Kary S. Earth: estar bien ver n que podr traer a sus amigos -una energ a empieza a salir de ella- mi planeta guardi n es la tierra, yo te ayudar Keemy -se dirige a Sailor Moon- pase lo que pase confi en ti Sailor Moon- Keemy: acabar contigo ::hoyo del inframundo:: -este empieza absorber los poderes de Kary S. Neptuno ::maremoto de Neptuno:: -pero el hoyo lo absorbe-  
S. Uranus: detente Kary! pero Kary ya no pod a parar es como si Keemy estaba esperando que ella se transformara-  
S. Moon ::cristal de plata al m ximo eterna curaci n:: -este logra que desaparezca el hoyo y Sailor Moon cae del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo-  
S. Mercury: Sailor Moon!  
Keemy: pagar s por entrometida Tuxedo Mask corre a protegerla ::relampago del infierno:: -Sailor Earth utiliza lo poco que le quedaba y protege a los dos-  
Todos: Kary! -Kary cae a los brazos de Darien-  
S. Uranus enojada decide atacar a Keemy: pagar s por lo que le hiciste, te quitar su diamante Keemy solo r e: el diamante ya no podr regresar a ella . Porque est a punto de morir Todos est n en shock S. Uranus ::espada de Uranus haz tu misi n tiembla tierra:: -acaba de juntar el poder de su espada con su ataque el ataque hab a logrado lastimar a Keemy-  
Keemy. Pagar s por esto Sailor Se escucha una voz del cielo como la otra ocasi n: vente Keemy, tu misi n esta cumplida Keemy: me vengar de ustedes desaparece-  
S. Mask se empieza a recuperar y contempla la escena de Kary con Darien Kary estaba en los brazos de Darien: tienes un aura muy c lida cierra los ojos-  
T. Mask: espera Kary Kary: as que tu eres T. Mask: de que hablas algo confundido-  
Kary: me da mucho . pero mucho gusto hace un esfuerzo, toma su mano y una peque a luz sale de esa uni n- cu date toma un suspiro- es un regalo que te ten a -poco a poco Kary empieza a desaparecer y en la mano de Darien solo queda una pulsera de estrellas-  
T. Mask empiezan a salirle lagrimas: no Kary, no te vayas una luz sale de la pulsera y Tuxedo Mask deja su transformaci n para poder traer el traje de Endimi n-

Continuar


	23. Un viaje al pasado

Capitulo 23: "Un viaje al pasado"

Luna: la pulsera tiene una energ a muy poderosa Artemis: seguro que Kary no te dijo nada Darien: no una melancol a sal a de su voz-  
Serena: todo estar bien Darien: eso espero Setsuna: tenemos que investigar donde est el enemigo Michiru: me preocupa Hotaru Setsuna: tenemos que recuperarlos Mina: Lita!  
Voz 1: yo tambi n les ayudar Amy: Any que haces aqu ?  
Any: se lo promet a Kary proteger a las personas que quiere y esa pulsera que le dio a Darien, me indica que es a quien yo debo de proteger Darien: a que te refieres con la pulsera Any: yo no puedo decir nada, pero Kary dijo que las cosas se aclarar an Haruka: acl ranos las cosas, 3 de nuestros amigos se los ha llevado el enemigo Mina: necesitamos recuperarlos Any: yo no s mucho se lo mismo que ustedes, pero esa pulsera que dejo Kary les ayudar en la batalla, sobre todo al poseedor de esta Todos se quedan observ ndola Yaten: pero eso no resuelve nada ahorita Kakyuu: ten paciencia Rei: y Latis? No deber as de estar con el Any: el no ha querido est muy confundido, el que Kary no este y que Keemy sea el enemigo, lo tiene demasiado confundido Darien todo molesto: el tuvo que decirle algo a Kary, para que ella se transformara y pasara lo que paso Any: Kary sab a lo que le iba a pasar, lo sab a mucho antes que todos nosotros Darien: pero l aceler las cosas Amy: ella lo quer a lo mejor para Latis Serena triste de ver como esta Darien: Darien lo toma de la mano- ella dio la vida, por la persona que ama Darien: pero promet protegerla

Any: en ese momento no pens en nadie solo en Latis, para ella no hab a nada m s que Latis, como para ti, no hay nadie m s que Serena Mina: no fue tu culpa, ella lo decidi as Una luz empieza a salir de la pulsera Rei: que est pasando?  
Luna: la luz est saliendo de la pulsera -pero un ataque va dirigido a ellos-  
Keemy: as que aqu estaban Haruka: pagaras por lo que has hecho -toma su pluma de transformaci n- Eterna Sailor Uranus transformaci n Michiru: Eterna Sailor Neptuno transformaci n Serena: esperen chicas Mina: no es hora de tambalear, tenemos que recuperar a las chicas vamos Serena, transform monos Todos empieza a transformarse, menos Darien, su rosa no funcionaba S. Wind: creo que la pulsera ser tu herramienta de transformaci n le dec a a Darien-  
Darien: pero c mo?  
S. Wind: no lo se Darien: yo no pienso esconderme, no importa, pelear as S. Moon: no Darien S. Plu: no pr ncipe, tiene que esconderse S. Wind: yo me encargare de protegerlo se que Kary me lo hubiera pedido S. Moon: gracias Un ataque va directo a ellos, S. Wind apenas alcanza a proteger a Darien S. Wind: estas bien?  
Darien no sab a qu hacer, necesitaba pelear S. Wind: ten paciencia, encontraremos la manera se distrae y Keemy la toma del cuello-  
Keemy: quien tiene el otro diamante S. Wind: no lo s , y si lo supiera nunca lo dir a Keemy: entonces quieres morir Darien: d jala Keemy: y tu que puedes hacer? se empieza a reir, arroja a Sailor Wind y ahora se dirige a Darien-  
Darien: pagar s por todo lo que has hecho Keemy: no es muy divertido acabar contigo ::rel mpago del infierno:: -el ataque deja muy grave a Darien-  
S. Moon: Darien!  
Keemy: tranquila Sailor Moon, pero veo que ser s la primera, pero necesitamos que caballero tenga muy buena vista unas ramas empiezan a salir del suelo sujetan a Darien y lo elevan asi esta mejor, veras poco a poco como derrotar a tus amigos S. Moon: yo te ayudar Darien Keemy: veremos cuanto aguantas ::hoyo del inframundo::  
Darien: nooooo, cuidado Serenaaaaaa una luz sale de la pulsera tan intenso que deja a todos casi ciegos, pero solo dura unos segundos, cuando todos empiezan a ver, notan que no est ni Darien, ni Serena- Nadie entend a lo que pasaba, nadie se hab a dado cuenta de donde proced a la luz-  
S. Wind: que has hecho Keemy? pero la propia Keemy estaba confundida, ella no hab a hecho nada-  
S. Mars: Sailor Moon unas l grimas le empiezan a salir, pero se convert an de desesperaci n-  
Keemy: no importa que finjan, yo encontrar a sus amigos, pero no me ir hasta derrotarlas Mientras tanto Serena y Darien se encontraba en otro lugar Serena: donde estaremos?  
Darien: busca algo que le indique donde est n: este lugar se me hace conocido en eso ven una figura conocida-  
Serena: esa es Kary?  
Darien estaba sorprendido, se dirige a ella Kary: espera... Darien se detiene, pero ve que esas palabras no eran para l- no le digas a nadie que no est mi hermano, te lo pido Neflyte, yo lo buscar Neflyte asiente con la cabeza y se va-  
Darien: Kary, por que conoces a Neflyte? se acerca a ella, pero ella no le ve, ni lo escucha-  
Serena: no entiendo nada Kary: espero que est bien -abre el pu o de la mano y ve la pulsera, la misma que ten a Darien en ese momento-  
Voz: veo que esa pulsera es muy preciada para ti . Darien y Serena voltean a ver quien hab a hablado, para su sorpresa era Latis-  
Kary: no esperaba que estuvieras aqu Latis: vine por negocios con tus padres y verte mi quer a princesa Kary se pone roja: yo ten a muchas ganas de verte Latis se acerca a ella: cuando me dejaras decirle a tu hermano Kary: es que Voz: princesa! tanto a Darien, como a Serena les sorprend a las cosas, ahora la que aparec a era Sailor Uranus y Neptuno-  
Kary: nosotros, solo est bamos platicando S. Uranus se dirige a Latis: acaso no tiene un reino que cuidar, los negocios han acabado Kary: pero Latis: no hay problema - le da un beso en la mano a Kary y este se va-  
Kary: porque no quieren que est con l?  
S. Neptuno: es por su bien Kary: no es justo que obliguen a mi hermana a casarse con l, si ambos no se quieren S. Uranus: eso no lo podemos cuestionar Kary: es que yo lo amo Serena y Darien quedan muy sorprendidos con lo que estaban escuchando-  
Una nueva luz sale de la pulsera y los lleva a un lugar muy conocido para ellos, el reino lunar Serena: que hacemos aqu ?  
Darien: no se todo lo que estamos viendo son cosas del pasado pero para ellos era algo extra o, acaban de verse a ellos mismos-somos nosotros P. Endimi n: mi querida princesa de la Luna P. Serenity: te esperaba hace tiempo P. Endimi n: no hab a podido venir, antes disc lpame Voz: hermano v monos esa voz era familiar-  
P. Serenity: quien anda ah ?  
P. Endimi n: tuve que traer a mi hermanita, para poder verte En eso aparece Kary: v monos ya se dieron cuenta P. Endimi n: lo lamento, me tengo que ir -  
P. Serenity: te estar esperando Serena sorprendida: entonces Kary es..  
Darien: mi hermana Una peque a luz sale de la pulsera que ten a Darien y los vuelve a cambiar de escenario Serena: donde estaremos ahora?  
Darien: no se pero se parece mucho al lugar donde est bamos En eso se ve que llega Kary: algo poderoso Alguien ven a atr s de ella: pero sabemos que tenemos que tener cuidado Kary: hermano, solo dec a, que podr amos hacer con esto P. Endimi n: algo bueno Kary: pero por que ser n 3?  
P. Endimi n: me imagino que su poder es muy fuerte Kary: los 3 diamantes de plata, uno tu, uno yo y otro mi hermana Darien y Serena se quedan sorprendidos al escuchar esto P. Endimi n: pero recuerda que no podemos mencionar nada de esto pero no esperaban que alguien los estuviera escuchando, pero tanto Serena como Darien ven una sombra-  
Voz: Hera una voz energ tica, con una autoridad impresionante-  
Kary: padre ve a con gran respeto a la persona que la hab a llamado por su nombre verdadero-  
Padre: cuantas veces te he dicho que ese tema no se debe tomar a la ligera Kary: lo siento padre, no se volver a repetir Padre se dirige a P. Endimi n: eres mi sucesor, deber as estar m s pendiente de lo que dice tu hermana Hera P. Endimi n: si padre Padre: adem s est cerca la boda de su hermana Kary: padre sobre eso, usted est seguro que ellos se aman?  
Padre: mis decisiones no se cuestionan Hera Kary: pero padre y si la que se casara con Helios es el verdadero nombre de Latis- fuera otra persona P. Endimi n: con quien?  
Kary estaba muy nerviosa: es que Padre yo yo En eso son interrumpidos por Sailor Neptuno: Mi se or, tiene una visita Padre: si, quien es?  
S. Neptuno: el Sr. Poseidon Padre: Dile que adelante Poseid n: mi querido Etilio tanto tiempo sin verte la figura de Poseid n era familiar a Serena y a Darien- vine a visitarte Etilio: Hera, Endimi n pueden retirarse Endimi n y Hera se ponen a platicar P. Endimi n: que le ibas a decir a nuestro padre?  
Kary: yo nada, en su momento lo dir P. Endimi n: que sabes de Helios?  
Kary: nada, el es un buen hombre para cambiarle un poco de tema- oye la pulsera que me diste para qu es?  
P. Endimi n: sabes que se acerca una pelea, metallica se ha estado reforzando, esa pulsera me la dar s para pelear, es mi verdadero poder Kary: pero no entiendo?  
P. Endimi n: tu sabr s el momento indicado Kary: y como funciona?  
P. Endimi n: esa pulsera tiene una rosa, solo tengo que tocarla y yo se lo que sigue Una luz sale de la pulsera y de nuevo cambian de escenario Voz: Serena!  
Serena: Amy que paso?  
Michiru: es lo que queremos saber Haruka: desaparecieron, pensamos que el enemigo los ten a en su poder Serena: todo es tan extra o voltea a ver a Darien-  
Any: pero entonces a donde fueron Darien: al pasado y hemos visto varias cosas

Continuar 


	24. Decisión Difícil

Capitulo 24: "Decisión Difícil"

Any: Latis estas seguro que la vas a buscar?

Latis: si… tengo que saber que hizo todo este tiempo

Any: pero como te puedes ir con ella, sabes lo que le hizo a Kary

Latis: ella solita se lo busco

Any: como puedes decir eso… ella solo busca luchar por todos

Latis: no! Keemy estuvo en ese accidente por culpa de kary y ahora que está viva, no la pienso perder

Any: pero… ya te explique

Latis: no quiero saber nada… solo quiero estar de nuevo con keemy –se dirige a la puerta del departamento y se va-

Any: porque Kary, -toma una foto de su amiga- porque te enamoraste de él, él seguía enamorado de keemy

Mientras tanto los demás se encontraban reunidos para discutiendo sobre el viaje que Serena y Darien habían dado hacia el pasado

Haruka: pero cómo es posible que nadie los recuerde?

Amy: si… nadie de los presentes los recuerda

Setsuna: no se si podamos confiar en ellos

Michiru: yo creo que si… Kary siempre me mostro una pureza, asi que tratare de buscar lo ella empezo

Darien: se que puede ser una mentira, pero yo creo en ella…. Creo en que ella es mi hermana y buscaré a la otra hermana que nos falta

Serena: estoy segura que la encontraremos

En eso llega corriendo Rini muy agitada: Serenaaaaaa!

Setsuna: que sucede pequeña dama

Rini: chibi chibi

Serena: que pasa con chibi chibi?

Rini: al principio pensé que era mi imaginación pero chibi chibi esta desapareciendo

Darien: donde esta?

Rini: con mama Ikuko, le dije que estaba enferma

En eso el cielo empieza a tomar un color gris, indicaba que se aproximaba una tormenta, pero las chicas sabían que no era asi.

Rei: es mejor transformarnos

Michiru: Pagará por lo que hizo!

Keemy: mis queridas sailors… tanto gusto de verlas

Serena: donde estas nuestras amigas?

Keemy: Yo te regreso a tus amigas, pero tu dame los diamantes que faltan

Serena: pero no sabemos donde están –desesperada-

Keemy: Tienes un día –desaparece-

Serena cae al suelo: yo no quiero que salgan más heridos

Haruka: busquemos esos diamantes y acabemos con todo

Horas más tarde, en casa de Serena...

Serena: a veces…. Pienso que todo esto es un mal sueño –hablando una forma muy melancolica- que quisiera despertar

Darien la toma de la mano: sabemos que todo saldrán bien… busquemos esos diamantes

Serena: para que querrá el enemigo esos diamantes

Darien: y como sigue Chibi Chibi

Serena: nada bien mamá Ikuko piensa que es un virus muy fuerte, está muy preocupada

Darien: todo pasó desde que Kary…

Serena: Rini la cuida, se siente responsable por haberla traido

Darien: se que saldrá todo bien

Serena: y que ha pasado con la pulsera que te dio Kary?

Darien saca la pulsera de su bolsillo y la observa: realmente nada

Se oye ruido de pisadas

Rini: Serena corre

Serena: que sucede?

Darien: que pasa Rini?

Rini: esta pasando de nuevo, Chibi chibi está desapareciendo

Suben a la habitación de Rini y creen ver visiones, pero si se ve como desaparece Chibi chibi

Serena se inca en la cama para acareciarla: todo saldrá bien

Darien se acerca y se le cae la pulsera, una luz vuelve a salir de ella

Rini: que pasa?

Voz: no se asuten

Darien: Kary?

Una mini imagen aparece de la luz…

Serena: donde estas?

Kary: eso no importa, no hay mucho que decir… recuerden todo lo que vieron –una luz resplandece en Serena y Darien-lo pueden recordar

Serena: habíamos olvidado unas cosas…

Darien: entonces yo tengo el otro diamante

Kary: así es mi querido hermano; pero antes de que quieran hacer algo, necesitan encontrar a nuestra hermana, si dos diamantes salen de los poseedores, el tercero será llamado automáticamente y podría ser muy peligroso para nuestra hermana

Serena: pero…. Que podemos hacer?

Kary: confiamos en ti sailor moon, pase lo que pase… el tiempo se agota

Darien: solo dinos algo, porque nadie los recuerda?

Kary: fue un sello que se hizo, Serena, es decir princesa de la Luna, tienes un hermano

Serena: un hermano?

La imagen de Kary empieza a desaparecer: el está más cerca de lo que piensan

Serena: espera…

Kary: no dejen que le pase nada, yo… yo lo –desaparece la imagen

Se oye el timbre

Serena: a lo mejor Samy olvido sus llaves –se dirige a la puerta, se escuha de nuevo el timbre- ya voy –abre la puerta- hola An y!

Any: perdón que me haya atrevido a venir, es que fueron en las únicas personas que se me ocurrió que podría buscar

Serena: no está bien, pasa por favor…

Any: quería saber si no han tenido informes del enemigo?

Serena: creíamos que a lo mejor tu sabrías algo

Darien aparece: pero tu podrías ayudarnos con algo de información

Any: claro que si

Se abre la puerta de la casa y era nada menos que mamá Ikuko: Buenas tardes, deben ser amigos de Serena…

Serena: mama..

Mamá Ikuko: se quedarán a cenar?

Any: sería un placer, pero hoy no podría…. Muchas gracias

Serena: si mamá podría invitarlos otro día, además Chibi chibi esta enferma

Mamá Ikuko: si… como sigue?

Serena: Rini la está cuidando

Mamá Ikuko: ella tan linda, cuidando a su prima, ya que su hermana…

Serena: es que… por cierto iré a estudiar con las chicas ya casi estamos en exámenes, y por eso vino Any por mi

Any, Serena y Darien salen de la casa, para poder hablar

Darien se detiene en el parque: hoy vimos a Kary

Any estaba sorprendida de lo que escuchaba: pero cómo es posible?

Darien: nos dijo cosas muy interesantes?

Any: podría saber… -ve a Latis a lo lejos- Latis!

Latis busca quien menciono su nombre y se da cuenta que es Any, se dirige hacia ella: que sucede?

Any: donde has estado?

Latis: pensando… podemos hablar?

Any y Latis se alejan u poco

Any: en verdad quieres buscarla?... no piensas en Kary?... no la extrañas?

Latis algo pensativo: quiero escuchar de su voz, quiero que Keemy me cuente….

Any: pero…

Latis: y si pienso en Kary, sabes que la quería como, como mi hermana

Any: como tu hermana? Como puedes decir eso

Latis: es que es eso lo..

Any desesperada y solo le grita: ella te amaba

Voz: jajajaja como puedes decir eso

Any: Keemy, tu pagaras lo que le paso a mi amiga

Keemy: yo no vine a pelear

Any: tu solo haces daño

Keemy: hay Any no pensamos igual, yo solo quería venir a ver a Latis

Any: que?

Keemy: quiero que estemos por siempre juntos

Latis: Keemy quiero saber por que desapareciste y ahora peleas con el enemigo

Keemy se acerca a Latis: cuando pude escapar de ese accidente, los busque, pero ustedes ya se habían ido

Any: eso no es cierto.. tu

Latis: quiero escucharla Any –Any apenada solo guarda silencio- y como es que llegaste con ellos?

Keemy: cuando estaba sola, ellos me apoyaron, me cuidaron, estaba muy mal

Any: como puedes decir tantas mentiras…..

Keemy: no me interesa que me creas, solo quiero que me crea Latis

En eso llegan Serena y Darien

Keemy: entonces que decides?

Latis: estaré contigo..

Any: que? Como puedes hacernos esto

Latis voltea muy enojado a ver a Any: yo decido estar con la persona que amo

Darien no lo podía creer y se dirige a Latis para pelear, pero Any lo detiene: no vale la pena Darien, dame ese placer, yo pelearé con él

Serena: Any… no hay otra manera?

Any: no no la hay… lo siento, eterna sailor wind transformación –se dirige a Latis- empecemos

Latis: y crees vencerme?

S. Wind: no sabes de lo que soy capaz

Latis: comienza

S. wind: vengaré la muerte de Kary

Latis queda sorprendido a ver la actitud de Any

Keemy: jajajaja mi querido Latis… deja que mi sirviente se haga cargo de ellos –ambos desaparecen y en eso pasa una sombra

Continuará…


End file.
